Nuestra vida
by Winned
Summary: Duncan es dueño de una disquera y se caso con Gwen, tienen una hija de 2 años pero estan en proceso de divorcio,Courtney es cantante y busca a el padre que nunca conoció...¿Que pasa cuando Duncan y Courtney se cruzan de nuevo ? TDI-TDA si sucedio ...
1. volver a verte

**POV DE COURTNEY**

…Bueno… ¡ALFIN ESE BOBO JUEGO TERMINO!, a pesar de no haber ganado no me ha ido tan mal, cuando cante en ese desafío de un cuento de hadas, una disquera me hoyo y me hice famosa…HOY GRABARE MI PRIMER PLATINO…

…aunque no todo es de color de rosa, en la mañana tuve una fuerte discusión con mi madre por haberle preguntarle…por…por papa'…

…nunca en mi vida lo he visto, pero he soñado muchas veces nuestro encuentro…estoy segura que él está por ahí, no selo pudo tragar la tierra, estoy decidida a encontrarlo para al fin…

"Courtney, hey Courtney, despierta" dijo mi mejor amiga Britgette mientras me sacudia…

"¿ya llegamos?" dije sin ganas mientras me frotaba los ojos…

"¿tú qué crees? "dijo mientras abría la puerta de la limosina…Salí y me estire y…O RAYOS…"REPORTEROS!" dije con frustración y asombro, no estaba de humor para contestar preguntas…

"solo sigue caminando hasta la entrada, los guardaespaldas intentaran que no se acerquen a ti" me susurro Britgette mientras yo asentí…

…seguimos caminando mientras que los guardaespaldas intentaban alejarlos de mí, pero no era suficiente…seguía escuchando sus preguntas molestas y chismosas al mismo tiempo…unas eran así:

…¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa? ¿Cómo es la relación con madre? ¿Puedes decirnos algo de tu padre?¿al fin olvidaras la idea de buscarlo?....TODAS ESAS PREGUNTAS RETUMBABAN EN MI CABEZA AL MISMO TIEMPO…

…al fin llegamos a la entrada y entramos logrando que no se colara ningún reportero, allí pude a un hombre que lentamente se acerco y me extendió la mano…creo que es el dueño…

"hola, soy Franklin…Franklin Ruita, el gerente" o puede ser el gerente…

…le estreche la mano…"mucho gusto, yo soy…" me interrumpió

…"Courtney, la señorita Courtney…como no conocerte" dijo terminando el apretón de manos…

"…así que… ¿Cuándo conozco al dueño? " dije con emoción…

**POV DE DUNCAN**

…el tonto juego termino, todos tomamos caminos diferentes, bueno casi todos…Gwen y yo…nos casamos y tenemos una hija llamada Samantha de 2 años pero…no está funcionando…

…estamos en proceso de…de divorcio…

…poniendo de lado mi vida sentimental no me ha ido tan mal, soy dueño de una disquera por herencia de mi abuelo…y hoy mis empleados me presentaran a una invitada especial que grabara su primer platino…digamos que la compañía está dando frutos…

…mi aspecto ha cambiado, ya no tengo piercings, uso ropa más formal y mi cresta verde ha desaparecido aunque algunas personas siguen diciendo que soy un inmaduro por tan…

"…O RAYOS, YA ES TARDE…YA DEVERIA ESTAR EN LA DISQUERA…"…dije tomando rápidamente mi saco y…

"¡DUNCA!"…rayos…era ella…m-mi esposa…

"¿Qué quieres? Tengo prisa" dije quitado de la pena mientras buscaba las llaves de mi coche…

"¡¿QUE HACES AQUI?, TE RECUERDO QUE YA NO VIVES AQUÍ!" dijo mostrándome las llaves con enojo en su rostro…

"Y YO TE RECUERDO QUE AQUÍ VIVE MI HIJA Y TENGO DERECHO A VERLA" dije quitándole las llaves…

"¡PUES NO SERA HACI CUANDO YO GANE LA TUTELA!" dijo amenazándome…

"¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS LA GANARIAS!" dije burlonamente…

"¡¿CREES QUE UN EX DELINCUENTE GANARIA LA TUTELA DE UNA NIÑA DE 2 AÑO?!" dijo confiada…

"¡PERO A UNA EX GOTICA SI!" dije echándola de cabeza…

"¡VETE, NO TIENES DERECHO A APARECER AQUÍ CUANDO SETEDE LA GANA!" dijo alzando mas el tono de voz de lo que ya estaba…

"¡¿QUE, PORQUE SINO PUEDO ENCONTRARTE EN LA CAMA CON TRENT?!" dije poniéndome en el mismo tono que ella…

"cállate, vas a despertar a la niña" dijo en susurro…

"¡ULTIMAS NOTICIAS, INCLUSO UNA NIÑA DE 2 AÑOS SABRIA QUE TU…!" fui interrumpido…

"¡CALLATE!" me dio una bofetada…" ¡LA CULPA DE QUE ESTE MATRIMONIO NO HAYA FUNCIONADO FUE TUYA!" dijo echándome la culpa mientras yo me frotaba la mejilla en seña de dolor…

"¡MIA, O CLARO, ES OBVIO QUE NUESTRO MATRIMONIO NO FUNCIONO PORQUE ME ESFORZABA POR TRAER PAN LA MESA!" dije furioso…

"Y ES OBVIO QUE TU ERES UN IDIOTA" dijo con furia…

"…mami…papi… ¿por qué están peleando?..." oímos una voz joven e inocente…era Samantha que había salido de la cama…

…voltie a ver a Gwen pero ella me dio la espalda, suspire y lentamente me acerque a Samantha, me agache para estar a su altura…"…no pasa nada mi amor, mama y papa solo tienen una pequeña discusión…"

"ojala" alcance a oír susurrar a Gwen, mire la hora de mi reloj y…"…ya seme hace tarde, me tengo que ir, nos vemos amor…" dije dándole a Samantha un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndome a la puerta pero algo me detuvo…

"¿…papi, no le vas a dar a mama un beso de despedida…?" dijo mi hija sujetando mi saco…

…deje soltar un suspiro y lentamente me hacer que a Gwen y cuando la tuve cara a cara…"…adiós…" dije con una sonrisa realmente falsa…

"… adiós…" dijo con una sonrisa mas falsa que la mía, con temor lentamente nos acercamos y le di un beso en la mejilla realmente fugas, y me fui…

**POV DE COURTNEY**

"…y así no te dará lepra..." dijo Franklin, ya que esperábamos a el dueño el me había estado ablando de cómo no enfermarme de lepra y para mi desgracia Britgette se había quedado dormida en la mitad de la historia así que tenía que prestarle la completa atención…

"…am gracias…" dije dudosa…

"…FRANKLIN, EL DUEÑO YA LLEGO…" dijo una voz que venía de fuera del lugar…

"me permite un momento" dijo amablemente

"¡PROPIO!" dije rápidamente y ansiosa diciendo en mi mente"…gracias a dios…" el salió de la sala y…

**POV DE FRANKLIN**

…me dirigí a el estacionamiento para darle la bienvenida a el dueño, me acerque a su coche y abrí la puerta…

"gracias Frank, tuve un contratiempo" dijo Duncan y fue directo a donde lo esperaba la señorita Courtney…

"no hay problema, los entretuve con una muy entretenida historia mientras lo estaban esperando" dije abriendo la puerta de la sala…

**POV DE DUNCAN**

Lentamente entre con la cabeza baja"…buenas tardes y bienvenidos, quiero disculparme por haberlos hecho… "lentamente subí la cabeza y me quede impactado, frente a mi…frente a mi estaba parada… Court-Courtney…"…esperar…"dije al fin sin ocultar el asombro de mi rostro…

Ella se acerco mas a mí y me extendió la mano, yo temerosamente la tome y…"hola, soy Courtney" dijo cortésmente y actuando como si nunca me hubiera visto…creo que no me reconoce por mi nueva apariencia…

"am…mu-mucho gusto" dije rompiendo el apretón de manos...

"¿y tu eres…?" dijo muy curiosa…

"¿yo?...em yo soy-soy em…aaa-aaa…me llamo… ¡RICK!, si eso, me llamo Rick" dije nervioso…

"mucho gusto Rick, déjame presentarte a mi mejor amiga Britgette que…está completamente dormida…" dijo diciendo lo ultimo entre risa…"discúlpala, pero Franklin nos estuvo contando de cómo evitar que nos dé…LEPRA" lo que dijo al último lo dijo retorciéndose, no pude evitar sonreír…

"porque no descansan…a lado hay unos buenos camerinos, luego le diré a los empleados que lleven sus maletas" dije intentando evitar una plática mientras salía de la habitación para pensar cómo solucionar esto…pero…algo me detuvo…

"Rick espera…"dijo sosteniendo mi mano, la mira a los ojos y voltie mi mirada ya que me había sonrojado…

"¿qu-que ocu-rre?" dije nervioso…

"¿me darías un recorrido?" dijo entusiasta…

"¿no quieres descansar?" dije viendo nuestras manos todavía juntas…

"no, descanse lo suficiente en…"bajo la mirada para ver lo que llamaba mi atención y al darse cuenta que no había soltado mi mano se sonrojo con un rojo brillante rápidamente y de inmediato soltó mi mano…"em des-descanse lo sufí-suficiente en el vi-viaje je-je-je" dijo todavía nerviosa entre sonrisas…

"…tu-tu sonrisa…" dije acercándome lentamente…

"… ¿Qué tiene mi sonrisa?..."pregunto confundida…

"…es…es muy…muy hermosa en verdad…" dije sin poder evitar tomarla de la barbilla…

**POV DE COURNTEY**

…él en verdad me recuerda mucho a…pero eso en imposible…

…pero se parecen demasiado, pero a la vez no se parecen en nada…tal vez el…no eso es imposible…

**POV DE DUNCAN**

…ella estaba completamente inmóvil y sorprendida, de repente mi mente se puso en blanco y lentamente me acerque a su rostro sin dejar de ver sus ojos oscuros como la noche, lentamente cerré mis ojos y…y-y alguien toco la puerta y me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y-y rápidamente me aleje para darle la espalda…"lo-lo siento, lo siento, en verdad, lo siento…YA DIJE QUE LO SIENTO…" dije algo culpable…es decir, me estoy divorciando pero todavía estoy casado y no puedo hacerle eso a Courtney, Gwen ni…ni a mi hija… volvieron a tocar y lentamente abrí…era Franklin…

"Fran" dije recargándome en la puerta

"Joven, señorita, les informo que es necesario que mañana empiecen a grabar, buenas tardes…" al decir esto se fue…

Me di la vuelta y su rostro estaba frente al mío…y para ser sincero…se veía ALGO molesta…"escucha, de verdad lo siento…pero yo soy…"no, debo intentar ganarme su perdón o meterás la pata…DE NUEVO…

"¿eres quien?" dijo alzando la ceja…

"…de verdad lo siento…" dije poniendo cara de inocente…

…suspiro…"…ágamo como que no paso, ¿ok?"

"am…ok" dije sabiendo que no tenía otra opción…

"…sabes…te-te pareces…te pareces mucho a alguien que yo que yo conocí en"…se detuvo…"…hace mucho tiempo…" dijo lo ultimo con tristeza y por desgracia sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, así que para animarla…

… di un gran suspiro… "te daré un recorrido, sígueme…"…

…" ¿Qué?" pregunto ella algo confundida…

"sígueme, ¿querías un recorrido no?" dije mientras ella caminaba a mi lado sonriente mientras yo rezaba por primera vez…

**Hola, que piensan?... dejen mensajes y denme su opinion pliss…**

…**espero que les haya gustado…**

**Nos vemos**

**Besos**

**bye**


	2. EL NOMBRE DE MI PADRE

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"…_sígueme…"…_

…" _¿Qué?" pregunte algo confundida…_

"_sígueme, ¿querías un recorrido no?" dijo empezando a salir de la habitación mientras yo me apresuraba y empecé a caminar a su lado con una sonrisa en mi rostro…_

…_empezamos a caminar en un largo corredor que parecía que aunque siguiéramos caminando hacia adelante no avanzábamos… _

"…_a sí que…" _

"_que ocurre"_

"… _¿porque tenemos que vivir aquí?..."_

"_¿no te gusta el lugar?" dijo preocupado_

"_NO, NO, NO ES ESO DUN-RICK RICK"…suspire…"…si no que mi casa es en esta ciudad así que pensé que…"_

…_se quedo pensativo y me esquivo la mirada…"vivirán aquí porque así no habrá tantas interrupciones para grabar el platino"_

"_entiendo" dije esperando no haberlo ofendido…_

…_al fin llegamos a el otro extremo del corredor topándonos con una puerta, Rick lentamente la abrió y…_

…_había otro corredor pero en esta ocasión sin salida…a su alrededor había muchas otras puertas…_

"_son todas habitaciones, pero la ultima puerta que esta al final del corredor a la izquierda es mi oficina y la que está a la derecha será donde grabaremos mañana temprano" dijo Rick mientras me señalaba…_

"_puedo ver tu oficina" dije risueña poniendo ojitos_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

…"_amm yo no creo que sea…" muy tarde, ya estaba entrando, la seguí y al entrar note un pisapapeles que se encontraba en mi escritorio el cual tenía grabado mi verdadero nombre, con rapidez tome el cubo de basura y lo deposite allí dejándolo fuera del alcance de la princesa…_

"_porque hicistes eso" pregunto desconcertada…_

"…_bu-bueno y-yo emm…SE ROMPIO, SI ESO, SE ROMPIO…" dije esperando me creyera_

"_era de madera" dijo lógica…_

"_la madera también se rompe sabes…pero dejemos de hablar de cosas que se rompen…" dije con una sonrisa forzada…_

…_ella empezó a observar mi oficina lentamente, hasta que pregunto…"que hay en esos archiveros" me pare a su lado y quede mirándolos "allí ponemos las hojas de vida de nuestros clientes"_

"_¿qué tipo de clientes?"_

"_ummm…managers, músicos, cantantes…" me interrumpió…_

"_¿yo estoy allí?" pregunto con la mirada fija a los archiveros_

"_si, veras…" me interrumpio_

"_que información hay en la hoja de vida"_

"_por así decirlo tu vida, donde y que estudiaste, tu familia, tu domi…" me interrumpió…otra vez…_

"_¿mi familia?" dijo sin cambiar el rumbo de su mirada…_

"_si, como el nombre de tu madre y padre, tus herm…" …_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_mi padre" dije en susurro perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que finalmente abrí mis ojos lo mas que podían, con rapidez lo sujete del saco y "… ¿¡ESE DOCUMENTO DICE EL NOMBRE DE MI PADRE!?"…_

_**Aquí acaba, espero que les allá gustado, denme ideas…**_

_**Lamento la tardanza, nos vemos**_

_**bye**_


	3. ¿que estas haciendo DuncanRick?

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

…"_que hay en esos archiveros" me pare a su lado y quede mirándolos "allí ponemos las hojas de vida de nuestros clientes"_

"_¿qué tipo de clientes?"_

"_ummm…managers, músicos, cantantes…" me interrumpió…_

"_¿yo estoy allí?" pregunto con la mirada fija a los archiveros_

"_si, veras…" me interrumpió_

"_que información hay en la hoja de vida"_

"_por así decirlo tu vida, donde y que estudiaste, tu familia, tu domi…" me interrumpió…otra vez…_

"_¿mi familia?" dijo sin cambiar el rumbo de su mirada…_

"_si, como el nombre de tu madre y padre, tus herm…" …_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_mi padre" dije en susurro perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que finalmente abrí mis ojos lo mas que podían, con rapidez lo sujete del saco y "… ¿¡ESE DOCUMENTO DICE EL NOMBRE DE MI PADRE!?"_

"_s-si, ¿pe-pero porque te pones así?" dijo nervioso…_

…_pensativa lentamente lo solté de saco y de inmediato me abalance hacia el…"RICK ERES EL MEJOR"_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

"_hu-hu…s-si, ¿hasta ahora lo notastes?" ella me abrazo más duro…_

"_¿porque te pusiste tenso?" me pregunto separándose de mi sosteniéndome de los hombros…_

"_am…yo-yo em…solo tuve un pequeño calambre…" dije intentando ocultar mi sonrojo, al decir esto ella volvió a saltar a mis brazos "SI NO FUERAS MI JEFE TE BESARIA" dijo entre risas _

"_si quieres te despido" dije riendo y ella rompió el abrazo dándome ligero puñetazo en el hombro _

"_¿con que casanova he?..."se quedo pensativa"…gracias…" dijo tímidamente_

"_¿por querer despedirte?" dije alzando la ceja…_

"_NO SEAS TONTO" se rio "gracias por decirme lo de la hoja de vida" dijo mirando al suelo _

"_¿porque era tan importante para ti?" dije muy curioso_

"_es algo…algo personal" dijo jugando con sus manos_

"_oh…comprendo…" después de esto hubo silencio hasta que ella hablo…_

…"_bueno, me voy a descansar…y todo eso, gracias por darme el recorrido"_

"_descansa" _

"…_si…"_

"_dulces sueños" al decir esto ella se acerco rápidamente a mí y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla "de nuevo gracias" la acompañe a la puerta y cuando la atravesó la cerré rápidamente y me deje hundir en ella "¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO DUNCAN?"…_

* * *

_**QUE LES PARECIO…**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, DEJEN MENSAJES E IDEAS, NOS VEMOS **_

_**BYE**_


	4. ¿ESTAS SOÑANDO CONMIGO?

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

…"_bueno, me voy a descansar…y todo eso, gracias por darme el recorrido"_

"_descansa" _

"…_si…"_

"_dulces sueños" al decir esto ella se acerco rápidamente a mí y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla "de nuevo gracias" la acompañe a la puerta y cuando la atravesó la cerré rápidamente y me deje hundir en ella "¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO DUNCAN?"…_

_**YA MEDIA NOCHE**_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

…_lentamente salí sigilosamente de mi evitación y camine hacia la oficina de Rick, ya estando parada frente a la puerta lentamente gire la perilla y… ¡RAYOS, ESTABA DURMIENDO EN SU OFICINA!_

"_debes entrar" oí decir una voz_

"_¿Quién está allí?" _

"_yo, tu consciencia"_

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_estoy bien gracias"_

"_y repito ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_vine a decirte que no te acobardes, vamos entra de una buena vez, tal vez en tu hoja de vida esta los datos de nuestro padre"_

"_crees que no lo sé, pero es muy arriesgado si Rick me descubre"_

"_¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"_

"_1.- ya no grabo el platino 2.-puede pensar mal y perdería su confianza"_

"_así que perderías su confianza, no será que…no se…te gusta…"_

"_estás loca, ¿tú que sabes?"_

"_dha, soy tu"_

"_¿y por eso debes crees conocerme mejor que nadie no?"_

"_sermonearle a alguien de tu edad"_

"_Ya que yo tengo 18 y tu eres yo entonces tu también tienes 18 genio"_

"_detalles, detalles, como sea ENTRA"_

"_BIEN BIEN, pero déjame en paz porque si alguien me ve dirá pobre loca hablando sola"_

"_nha, ves mucha televisión" y al decir espere un momento y fue lo último que escuche y deje soltar un gran suspiro…_

…_lentamente abrí la puerta y entre sigilosamente, ya adentro en puntillas me acerque a los archiveros y… ¡CERRADA, ¿COMO PUEDE ESTAR CERRADA?, DIOS, HOY NO ES MI DIA!...intente e intente jalar el cajón pero no salía hasta que me rendí y cuando iba de salida vi algo en el bolsillo de el saco de Rick… ¡LLAVEZ!...lentamente me acerque a él y con 2 dedos intente sacarlas lentamente y cuando por fin las tome y las dirigía fuera de su bolsillo…¡EL ME TOMO DE LA MANO ATRAYENDOME A EL ABRAZANDOME COMO UN OSO DE PELUCHE!…_

…_pero…_

…_pero este abrazo seme era familiar…era muy cálido y acogedor inclusive podría decir que se parecía mucho…mucho a el de…" ¡COURTNEY DEJA DE PENSAR QUE TIENES UNA SITUACION AQUÍ!" no sé si lo dijo mi consciencia o mi propio pensamiento pero decidí hacerle caso a lo que fu…_

"_...Cour-tney…" pronuncio Rick todavía dormido dejándome perpleja "… ¿e-es-tt-a so-soñando c-con m-migo?..." dije en mi mente muy sorprendida_

_**AQUÍ ACABA EL CAP.**_

_**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ME ENFERME Y NO ME DABA MUCHAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR…**_

_**DENME IDEAS**_

_**BESOS**_

_**BYE**_


	5. pesadilla y el nombre de mi padre

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

…_iba de salida vi algo en el bolsillo de el saco de Rick… ¡LLAVEZ!...lentamente me acerque a él y con 2 dedos intente sacarlas lentamente y cuando por fin las tome y las dirigía fuera de su bolsillo… ¡EL ME TOMO DE LA MANO ATRAYENDOME A EL ABRAZANDOME COMO UN OSO DE PELUCHE!…_

…_pero…_

…_pero este abrazo seme era familiar…era muy cálido y acogedor inclusive podría decir que se parecía mucho…mucho a el de…" ¡COURTNEY DEJA DE PENSAR QUE TIENES UNA SITUACION AQUÍ!" no sé si lo dijo mi consciencia o mi propio pensamiento pero decidí hacerle caso a lo que fu…_

"_...Cour-tney…" pronuncio Rick todavía dormido dejándome perpleja "… ¿e-es-tt-a so-soñando c-con m-migo?..." dije en mi mente muy sorprendida_

"…_n-no…no te vayas…" dijo Rick retorciéndose mientras yo aproveche para salir de sus brazos pero seguía perpleja… ¿Qué estará soñando?..."…no…no me ira a ningún lado, estoy aquí, siempre he estado aquí…" dije esperando calmarlo ya que después de todo estaba soñando con migo… ¿no?..._

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

…_estaba en un campo muy verde, enfrente de mí un ángel…pero no cualquier ángel, ella estaba rodeada con un resplandor más fuerte que el mismo sol, las alas más hermosas de la tierra, tez morena y una angelical sonrisa…_

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunte_

"…_Courtney…" dijo con una sonrisa…_

…_ella lentamente empezó a subir al cielo pero "n-no…no te vayas…" dije sujetándole la mano evitándoselo_

"…_no…no me ira a ningún lado, estoy aquí, siempre he estado aquí…" dijo mientras suavemente nuestras manos se resbalaban y ella delicadamente subía al cielo…"…Dunky…" dijo una voz llamando mi atención…_

"_¿QUEIN ESTA ALLI?" dije volteando dándome cuanta que no había nadie_

"…_Dunky…" repitió la voz_

"_SAL DE TU ESCONDITE" ordene, me di la vuelta y pude ver 3 siluetas a lo más lejos que alcanzaba mi vista, lentamente camine hacia ellas y sentí que alguien me toco el hombro, estaban detrás de mi…_

"_AAAHHH" peque tremendo grito al ver que las 3 siluetas eran Courtney, Gwen y Samantha, ambas estaban vestidas con túnicas blanca pero en esta ocasión Courtney no tenía sus alas y ninguna de las 3 hablaban, estaban como idas, mirándome fijamente en silencio poniéndome nervioso hasta que Courtney hablo_

"_¿COMO PUDISES MENTIRME, COMO TE ATREVISTES A HACERTE PASAR POR OTRA PERSONA Y CASARTE?" dijo con una cara realmente fría y enojada pero luego la bajo y volvió a estar como si no reaccionara…_

"_SIEMPRE ESTAS TRABAJANDO, LA RAZON DE QUE YO ALLA IDO A LOS BRAZOS DE TRENT ES PORQUE NO TIENES TIEMPO NI PARA MI NI PARA TU HIJA" dijo Gwen muy enojada y luego bajo la cabeza y volvió a estar como si no reaccionara igual que a la princesa…_

"_SIEMPRE DIJISTES QUE TODO ESTARIA BIEN, QUE NO ERA NADA SERIO, TE ODIO PAPA…"…_

_**POV DE NADIE**_

"_AAAHHH" grito Duncan despertando de su pesadilla y encontrando a Courtney a su lado_

"_RICK, ¿ESTAS BIEN?" dijo Courtney muy preocupada_

"_s-si ¿q-que haces aquí?" dijo Duncan intentando calmarse_

"_EMM, BUENO Y-YO…EMM ESTE ¿tuvistes una pesadilla?" dijo Courtney cambiando el tema_

"_si" dijo Duncan mientras se frotaba los ojos_

"_¿quieres hablar de eso?" dijo Courtney comprensiva_

"_prefiero no recordarlo" dijo Duncan esquivando la mirada_

"_¿estarás bien?" dijo Courtney todavía un poco desconcertada_

"_no te preocupes" dijo Duncan mirándola a los ojos_

"_descansa" al decir esto Courtney le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, cuando el beso termino Duncan coloco su mano en su mejilla sonrojada "buenas noches" dijo Duncan, al decir esto Courtney salió de su oficina_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

…_me quede parada al otro lado de la puerta pensativa…_

_**FLAX BACK**_

"_...Cour-tney…" pronuncio Rick todavía dormido dejándome perpleja_

_**FIN FLAX BACK**_

_**FLAX BACK**_

"_¿tuvistes una pesadilla?"_

"_si"_

_**FIN FLAX BACK**_

_...¿abra soñado algo malo? Me preguntaba en mi mente intentando olvidarlo, lentamente entre a mi habitación y saque de mi bolsillo mi acta de nacimiento que encontré en mi hoja de vida __**(creo que es obvio que mientras Duncan dormía ella saco la llave y encontró su hoja de vida)**__, lentamente la desdoble y fije mi mirada a los nombres de mis padres…_

"_¡Papá pronto de veré!" dije alegre mientras me dejaba caer en la cama sin dejar de mirar su nombre, era tan emocionante…TANTO TIEMPO BUSCANDOLO Y AL FIN LO VOY A ENCONTRAR…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_**Flax back**_

"_¿COMO PUDISES MENTIRME, COMO TE ATREVISTES A HACERTE PASAR POR OTRA PERSONA Y CASARTE?" dijo con una cara realmente fría y enojada pero luego la bajo y volvió a estar como si no reaccionara…_

"_SIEMPRE ESTAS TRABAJANDO, LA RAZON DE QUE YO ALLA IDO A LOS BRAZOS DE TRENT ES PORQUE NO TIENES TIEMPO NI PARA MI NI PARA TU HIJA" dijo Gwen muy enojada y luego bajo la cabeza y volvió a estar como si no reaccionara igual que a la princesa…_

"_SIEMPRE DIJISTES QUE TODO ESTARIA BIEN, QUE NO ERA NADA SERIO, TE ODIO PAPA…"_

_**Fin flax back**_

"_estúpido sueño" dije sin ganas dejándome hundir en mi silla…_

_**AQUÍ ACABA EL CAP. **_

_**DIGANME QUE OPINAN Y COMO LES GUSTARIA QUE SE LLAMARA EL PAPA DE COURTNEY**_

_**BESOS**_

_**BYE**_


	6. ¿QUE PASARA SI LO ENCUENTRAS?

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE A LAS 5:00 AM**

…una chica con tez morena lentamente salía de su habitación parándose en la puerta de alado, lentamente cerro el puño y empezó a tocarla con fuerza…

**POV DE BRTGETTE**

"5 MINUTOS MAMA" dije tapándome el rostro con mi almohada pero seguía escuchando ese horrible sonido, lentamente dirigí mi vista a mi mesa de noche hacia un reloj digital"son las 5…" murmure cerrando lentamente mis ojos, de un rato todavía no cesaba el sonido y me levante bruscamente poniéndome una bata mientras me quejaba mientras me dirigía a la puerta y "¡SON LAS 5, QUIEN DEMENTE, SICOPATA E IDI……E INTELIGENTE, CON UNA GRAN BELLEZA ADEMAS…" fui interrumpida

**POV DE NADIE**

"mejor cállate Britgette" dijo Courtney mientras entraba

"si, adelante" dijo Britgette mientras cerraba la puerta

"necesito de tu ayuda" dijo la tez morena seria

"¿a?" dijo la surfista confundida

"necesito que…que me devuelvas el favor" dijo Courtney

"de tantos que te debo" dijo Britgette hundiéndose en hombros con una sonrisa forzada

"necesito que encuentres a Edward Elric Santali" dijo sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro

"¿Qué hay con él?" dijo Britgette curiosa

"…abra una reunión………familiar…" dijo Courtney mientras le esquivaba la mirada

"NO ME DIGAS QUE EL ES TU…" la rubia fue interrumpida

"…tal vez…" dijo la morena cortante…

"¿de qué hablas? ¿No tienes deseos de verlo?"

"veras, cuando me calme por la impresión pero a la vez a la alegría al a ver visto su nombre y la posibilidad de que yo lo cono…" Courtney fue interrumpida…

"¿posibilidad?" dijo Britgette esperando una respuesta

.

.

.

"…recordé que…que una vez el padre de un bebe murió y…y uno de sus hermanos se registro como el padre para que el bebe pudiera tener el mismo apellido y así…" la surfista la volvió a interrumpir…

"quieres decir que tal vez tu padre…"

"en mucha y poca posibilidad, no sabes…no sabes con que fuerzas espero que este equivocada…an pasado 18 años y muchas cosas…" "… ¿no querrás decirme que…?"

"que no importa si llego a encontrarlo vivo o muerto, al menos así…al menos así…así podre saber a dónde van todas mis esperanzas, que…que después de…de 18 años…estoy finalmente recuperando…" dijo Courtney mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa…

"¿y qué hay de el?" dijo Britgette mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante…

"¿a?" menciono Courtney quitando la sonrisa de su rostro…

"¿y de ti?" dijo Britgette mientras agachaba la cabeza…

"¿a dónde quieres llegar?" dijo Courtney sin entender…

"que ocurrirá si…si el…si tu…"

"¿vas a decir algo?"

"que pasara si al final descubres que él tiene una nueva familia, o descubres algo que te herirá o…" se detuvo

"¿o?" insistió

"no es como lo imaginas" dijo la chica rubia mirándola a los ojos

"¿te refieres a que…no me…no me querrá en su vida…?" Ella asintió temerosamente para luego ser empujada por la morena "¡NO, TE EQUIVOCAS!"

"¿cómo saberlo?" dijo mientras recuperaba su postura…

.

.

.

"mañana empezare a grabar…" dijo la morena esquivándole la mirada

"Courtney…" susurro Britgette

"recuerda su nombre, Edward Elric Santali" dijo la tez morena mientras se acercaba a la salida

"Courtney yo…" menciono la rubia intentando disculparse…

"buenas noches Britgette" al decir eso solo se escucho una puerta siendo cerrada

"…Courtney…yo…yo no puedo imaginar…por lo…por lo que estas pasando…"

.

.

.


	7. Me recuerdas a mi madre

**Primero que nada, disculpenme por no haberme actualizado ultimamente, apesar de estar en vacasiones no ha sido una buena semana...**

**...espero que les guste el cap...**

* * *

**A LA MAÑANA**

**POV DE NADIE**

…Lentamente una rubia salió de las sombras que provenían de los corredores, llevaba una charola con un plato en él y sus pasos se dirigían al frente hasta toparse con una puerta, dio un suspiro y empezó a darle leves golpes…

"Court, ¿ya estas despierta?" pregunto la rubia pero no hubo respuesta "…CORTE, TE TRAJE EL DESAYUNO…" no hubo repuesta dejando a la rubia soltando un suspiro asta notar que la puerta se habría lentamente…

"..¿Qué es?..." murmuro la castaña

"hot cakes" dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa pero esta se borro al escuchar un portazo…"COURTNEY, NO SEAS INMADURA" dijo la chica con reproche pero no hubo respuesta "ESTOY INTENTANDO DISCULPARME, DI ALGO" "¿…no fui deseada…?" se escucho el murmuro de la morena que se había dejado hundir al otro lado de la puerta

"… ¿qué?..." murmuro la tez blanca confundida dejando el plato en el piso para ponerse en la misma posición que la tez morena

"… y si lo fui... ¿porque, porque me abandono?... " Murmuro la morena llorando en silencio

"…te refieres…te refieres a tu padre… ¿verdad?..." no hubo respuesta

.

.

.

"…si…" respondió Courtney después de un rato

"…Edward Elric Santali…" dijo Britgette en murmuro "no esperaba que te aprendieras su nombre" se le escucho decir a la morena

"es importante…para ti…" dijo Britgette mientras recargaba su cabeza en la puerta

**POV DE COURTNEY**

"…para mi…"murmure para mí misma

"estoy empezando a investigar sobre él, al parecer…" " ¿COMO DICES QUE DIJISTES?" la interrumpe impaciente

"COMO DECIA, al parecer vive fuera de la cuidad, ya que en Toronto hay alguien con el mismo nombre" dijo muy convencida

"¿cómo, como descubristes eso en menos de 5 horas?" dije sorprendida

"agradécelo todo al internet" dijo ella con alegría

**POV DE BIRTGETTE**

"… ¿hu?"…" mencione al ver que la puerta se habría y unos brazos me rodeaban

"gra-gracias…Britgette…gracias" dijo Courtney con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

"hoy empieza la grabación, será mejor que desayunes y te arregles…seguro quieres verte sexi frente a Rick" dije mirándola pícaramente

"QUE-QUE D-DE D-E QUE PE-PE ¡BRITGETTE!" solo salió de mi boca una pequeña risa

"solo estoy jugando" le dije mientras nos poníamos de pie y le entregaba el desayuno

"escucha… ¿no piensas que el…?" se detuvo

"… ¿qué?..." dije curiosa

"creo que Rick es alguien del pasado" dijo esquivándome la mirada

"¿del pasado?" dije confundida

"al principio no le tome importancia pero este sentimiento se ha vuelto más constante" dijo volviéndome a ver pero con la mirada baja

"¿ya lo conocías?"

"supongo"

"¿supones?"

"y tal vez tu también"

"cuando te volvistes cantante conocistes a mucha gente, simplemente ha de tener una cara muy común" concluí mientras entraba a su habitación

"…pero…" la escuche murmurar

"¿ocurre algo?" dije deteniendo mi paso

"…se parece mucho a… ¿NO LO HAS NOTADO?..." me dijo esperando mi respuesta

"Courtney, ¿pero qué intentas…?" me interrumpió "RICK SE PARECE DEMACIADO A EL ESTUPIDO DE DUNCAN…"

.

.

.

"¿q-que?" dije alzando la ceja

"Lo que escuchastes" dijo ella mientras entraba a la habitación y dejaba su desayuno en la mesa de noche

"pe-pero Courtney, Rick y Duncan son ¡COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTES!, EL DUNCAN QUE CONOCEMOS ES UN PUNK Y RICK… ¡BUENO, NO SE NI PORQUE TE LO EXPLICO!" dije sorprendida de que los allá comparado

"¡YA LO SE PERO…! Pero…" se detuvo "¿pero?"

"Lo que ocurre es que…el…me recuerda mucho a él…" sospeche "¿Courtney?"

"no te culpo si crees que estoy demente"…me atreví a preguntar…"¿todavía te gusta…todavía te gusta Duncan?"…

.

.

.

"me duchare" me cambio el tema mientras se dirigía al baño pero yo le tape el paso "no me contestastes Courtney"

"¡NO SEAS RIDICULA BRITGETTE!" dijo esquivándome la mirada cruzada de brazos en forma de berrinche, yo solo sonreí "¿Por qué estas feliz?" me pregunto mirándome de reojo

"nada, nada, solo dúchate, te lavas los dientes, desayuna y te arreglas rápido que no podemos llegar tarde"

"no sabes cómo me recordó eso a mi madre"…


	8. Pronto veré a mamá

**POV DE BIRTGETTE**

…"…solo dúchate, te lavas los dientes, desayuna y te arreglas rápido que no podemos llegar tarde"

"¿sabes cuánto me recordó eso a mi madre?" me dijo cruzada de brazos alzando la ceja

"rápido" dije entre risas saliendo de su habitación para irme a la mía

"si mama "escuche gritarme en tono burlón

**30 minutos después**

Courtney llevaba una blusa de tirantes negra, una falda roja con negro a cuadros y unas botas.

Britgette llevaba un trae formal negro pero este era pantalón y adentro del saco se podría apreciar una pequeña blusa blanca, además llevaba zapatillas las cuales eran igualmente negras para combinar.

"listo, vámonos" dije casi corriendo viendo mi reloj de pulsera

"¿no crees que es muy temprano?" me pregunto Courtney arreglándose el cabello

"no" le dije cortante

"¿A dónde tenemos que ir primero?" dijo Courtney intentando seguirme el paso

"al estudio de grabación" dije acomodándome el saco

"muy bien, pero ve más despacio" me dijo

"de hecho es aquí" abrí la puerta rápidamente y nos dirigimos con Rick quien se encontraba de espaldas

"Rick" le dijo Courtney tocándole el hombro haciendo que el diese la vuelta

"…hola…" dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a Courtney

"hola" ella le regreso el saludo expresando felicidad al hablar

"mi hola no tiene lugar aquí…am…me voy a ver si ya puso la marrana" dije saliendo del estudio de grabación para ir por un café

**POV DE COURTNEY**

"no le hagas caso" dije rodando los ojos para volver a verlo

"¿crees que si puso?" dijo asiéndome soltar una sonrisa"por cierto, ¿No crees que es muy temprano?" dijo viendo el reloj

"claro, pero ella es madrugadora" dije cruzada de brazos

"puedo notar que tu no" dijo burlonamente mientras nos sentábamos en un sofá cerca

"jamás a esta hora"

"cambiando el tema… ¿segura que estás lista?"

"claro" dije decidida

"bien, solo tenemos que firmar el contrato y empezamos a grabar" dijo empezando a registrar unos papeles cerca de la mesa que se encontraba frente a nosotros

"¿contrato?" murmure curiosa

"así es, ya sabes, términos legales y todo eso"

"¿Qué estas buscando?" dije viendo que no se detenía

"tu hoja de vida… ¡AQUÍ ESTA!"Empezó a mirar, mi corp. y todo eso "la saque de mi oficina para poder…" se detuvo

"¿Qué pasa?" dije notando su expresión en su rostro

"nada malo, solo que no encuentro tu acta de nacimiento" demonios, olvide regresarla "Tal vez hubo un error o se cayó" dije con una sonrisa inocente

"si, ¿no te importara ir a tu casa este fin de semana por otra copia?, veras, solo nos dieron 1"

"¿a mi casa?" dije decepcionada

"si, ¿vives en la cuidad no?" dijo extrañado

"si, no hay problema" el problema es mi madre "¿no vendrá alguien más para ayudarme a grabar?" pregunte

"claro, Franklin contacto a un buen abogado y además vendrá un amigo mío que se encargara del sonido y todo lo demás" dijo intentando darme confianza

"¿El que se encargara del sonido?" dije dudosa

"así es, si algo te sale más el lo puede editar, lo arregla o hace que lo intentes de nuevo desde donde te equivocastes, evita que algún sonido entre en la canción, incluso un murmuro, creo que al conocerlo pensaras que es un Dj" dijo lo ultimo entre risas

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Goeff"

"bien, am…" me mordí el labio

"¿pasa algo?" dijo notando que empecé a mirar a mi alrededor

"si… Britgette es mi representante así que ella también tiene que firmar el contrato pero no se a donde..." dije sacando mi celular

"pues es difícil ya que no tenemos ninguna marrana"…

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza y que sea corto pero ya saben, la tarea, espero que les alla gustado. Comenten, denme ideas, etc.**

**De nuevo lamento la tardanza**

**Besos**

**bye**


	9. Bofetadas y lagrimas

**Hola a todos, primero me disculpo por no haber actualizado hace… ¡YA NI ME ACUERDO!...sorry…**

**…les pido que se échense una vueltita también por mi fing "¿TDM O TDCOURTNEY Y SU NUEVO NOVIO?" el cual ya tiene fin y también en mi fing "Jamás lo imagine" en el cual necesito su opinión…**

**…porfa dejen comentarios ya que la última vez que actualice mis 3 fings contando este (Nuestra vida) solo tuve 1 comentario ¡EN CADA UNO! Y lo mínimo que avía tenido eran 3 comentarios por cap., así que no sean vagos y comenten porque a ustedes también les gustan los comentarios ;)…**

***visiten mi perfil y voten en una encuesta que puse, el voto es secreto así que si ponen un voto negativo no los odiare xD**

**…eso es todo, disfruten el cap.**

**Bye **

**

* * *

**

****

POV DE BIRTGETTE

"café, café, café, bien cargado con crema y azúcar, café, café, café" tarareaba mientras me dirigía a la cafetería mientras balanceaba mi portafolio

**POV DE *******

Me sentía un poco incomodo por la corbata, no era mi estilo aunque debemos admitir que el traje me hace ver bien, zapatos boleados y bañado en colonia para ocultar la cruda de anoche "¡VIEJO, ESA FIESTA ESTUVO INCREIBLE!" grite con emoción a el chico alado mío, el vestía un saco con unos jeans rotos en las rodillas y sin corbata, en cierta forma le envidio

"te pucistes hasta las chanclas, ni siquiera recordabas en donde dejaste estacionado tu convertible viejo" me dijo bufón

"Trent, paz relax ¡Y FIESTA! ¡WOUW!" dije alzando los brazos

"no grites, recuerda que es un estudio de grabación, vamos por un café...te caerá bien…creo…" dijo sabiendo que nunca será un buen doctor

"¡vamos!, debes admi…" fui interrumpido para darme cuenta que me encontraba en el suelo por causa de un portafolio que había golpeado mi cabeza, el golpe fue tan fuerte que este se abrió y causo que los papeles se salieran de el

"OH, LOS SIENTO, QUE TORPE SOY" dijo una chica rubia con la cabeza baja mientras yo me frotaba la cabeza…

Empecé a recoger los documentos "no hay problema, déjame" ella hizo lo mismo causando que quedara uno solo asta "por favor, no se preo…" hacer que nuestras manos se tocara, provocando que lentamente alzáramos la mirada…

.

.

.

"…tu…"

.

.

.

"…Geoff…"

.

.

.

"Bridgette"

.

.

.

"…no me digan que se van a besar hasta quedarse sin labios como antes…" dijo Trent metiendo el ultimo papel en el portafolio y entregándoselo amablemente a Bridgette.

"…Trent……pero cuanto tiempo ¿no chicos?" dijo ella con una sonrisa pero yo estaba paralizado "pe-pe-pe-pe-pe" me taparon la boca…

…"mejor hablo yo" dijo Trent mirándome pero luego se dedico a ver a la rubia con una sonrisa" es bueno verte Bridsh pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"es lo que quería preguntarles" dijo mientras nos poníamos de pie

"pues estamos por grabar, pero creo que llegamos algo temprano" contesto Trent viendo su reloj

**POV DE BRIDGETTE**

"¿Así que te convertiste en músico famoso Trent?" dije con una sonrisa soñadora

"bueno…no, ayudo a Geoff en mi tiempo libre" me respondió con tristeza

"… ¿Geoff?..." dije intentando cambiar el tema

"exacto, soy un mezclador" dijo el rubio con el pecho en alto

"¿mezclador?" dije confundida

"si, ya sabes, el dj, me encargo del sonido y todo lo demás"

"y tu Bridgette, ¿Qué haces aquí?" me pregunto el ojos verdes

"pues soy la representante de Courtney" dije enseñando el portafolio

"o claro, escuche que se convirtió en una gran cantante" dijo Geoff con su mano en la barbilla

"espero poder hablar con lo antes posible" dijo Trent en tono dulce de siempre

"si quieren los llevo con ella" dije intentando compensar mi comentario anterior

Ambos chicos al mismo tiempo "si pero antes…"los jale de la mano" ¡RAPIDO!" los arrastre hasta toparme con una puerta y la abrí lentamente, al ver que Courtney y Rick la volví a cerrar apoyándome en la puerta para escuchar con los chicos atrás mío con una sonrisa extrañamente lujuriosa…

………"pues es difícil ya que no tenemos ninguna marrana"…"aburrido" murmure abriendo la puerta mientras los chicos caían al piso (estaban recargados)…

**POV DE COURTNEY**

"ha Bridgette quería pedir…" me sorprendí

"COURT, ¿QUE CUENTAS CHICA?" dijo Geoff acercándose a mi

"¿Geoff? ¡GEOFF!" dije sin evitar mostrar mi emoción empezando a abrazarlo

"un poco de amor para mí también" escuche murmurar atrás mío

Era el chico con los ojos verdes "¡TRENT!" dije saltando a sus brazos, pero sentí que me separaban de jalándome del hombro.

"bien, bien, ya es suficiente… ¿Por qué no empezamos Geoff?" dijo Rick poniéndose extrañamente frio.

"a cierto, me dijistes que ya lo conocías ¿no?" dije intentando no perderme de nada

"Court, de que hablas, conocemos a Dun…" Geoff no pudo terminar ya que Rick se le había venido encima tirándolo al suelo dejándolo completamente acostado"…viejo…" murmuro Geoff intentando alzar la cabeza pero aun así termino hundiéndose

Rick "ups, ¿Por qué no empezamos?... ¿Courtney?" dijo viéndome dulcemente

"pero me dijistes que era muy temprano" dije desganada con ojos de perrito

"es cierto, son las 6 am viejo" dijo Geoff levantándose con ayuda de Bridgette que a simple vista podía notar cualquiera que lo que tuvieron hace 2 años no había murto, ya que Goeff la contemplaba y esta se sonrojaba

"¿quieren un café, yo invito?" dijo Trent sacando su billetera con todos atrás de el

**POV DE DUNCAN**

"SI…genial" dije desganado y preocupado a la vez, ¿Qué pretende Trent, y porque no seme ocurrió decirle a él y a Geoff sobre mi engaño?...lo sé…estoy frito…

**POV DE COURTNEY**

**En la cafetería**

Ya que la mesa era redonda Rick se sentó a mi derecha y Trent a mi lado izquierdo, Bridgette se sentó junto a él y *casualmente* Geoff se sentó junto a ella, me sentía extraña por alguna razón, cuando vi de nuevo a Geoff y Trent, Rick se comporto extraño, frio y grosero pero luego dulce y amable…

…durante la plática note que se inclinaba para ver a Trent ya que este se encontraba a mi lado…pero…lo observaba con una mirada que me recordaba a………bueno…el punto es que lo miraba fríamente, era incomodo estar inmedio…

"cielos, en 2 años y mírense chicas" dijo Geoff aleudando despertándome de mi pensamiento

"ha…bueno, tu encontraste una carrera que se justa perfectamente a ti, te encantan las fiestas y ahora eres todo un mezclador profesional ¡WOW!, enserio no sabes el alivio que siento que seas tú el que me ayude a grabar el platino" dije con una sonrisa

"amo mi trabajo" dijo Geoff con los brazos atrás de la cabeza con la mirada al cielo

"¿y qué hay de ti Trent?" sentí una patada"AHUCH" dije sabiendo que fue Bridgette

"bueno, no pude conseguir lo que tu pero ayudo a Geoff en mis ratos libres" respondió Trent con una sonrisa notablemente falsa

"ha, lo siento" dije bajando la mirada

"está bien" dije tomando mi mano regalándome una sonrisa

"Courtney, ¿podemos hablar?... ¿EN PRIVADO?" dijo Rick al parecer frustrado pero no le tome importancia, estaba desconcertada por la acción de Trent, seguía mirando la mano de Trent sujetando la mía…

"¡VEN!" Rick interrumpe mis pensamientos alejándome de los chicos bruscamente tomándome de la mano que Trent me sujetó, me introdujo más adentro del establecimiento y abrió rápidamente una puerta tras otra, bajamos unas escaleras y me soltó, estábamos atrás del local, un callejón sin salida, oscuro ya que era de madrugada

"¿QUE PASA?" reclame en shock ¿causa? 1 callejo oscuro, 1 chica y 1 chico de 18 años, el se quedo callado y me esquiva la mirada "¿puedo pedirte un favor?" dije recordando a Trent

El me tomo de la barbilla "depende, ¿Qué consigo a cambio preciosa?" dijo cambiando repentinamente su humor de antes, le di una ligera bofetada "Creo que no me lo merecía" dijo tocándose la mejilla

"CAMBIAS TU HUMOR DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO Y LUEGO ACTUAS COMO SI NADA ¿Y DICES QUE NO TE LO MERECES?" dije molesta

"no cambio mi humor"

"CUANDO TRENT HACE X COSA PARECE QUE CORRE HIELO POR TUS VENAS"

"hug…CALLATE, NO SABES NADA DE MI" me dio la espalda

"puede que no y solo seas mi jefe, pero que no se te olvide, así que no vuelvas a coquetear con migo de esa manera" dije cruzando de brazos

"vamos, no me digas que eres de ese tipo de chicas que no pueden tener algo mas con sus jefes y compañeros que no sea trabajo" dijo burlón con sus manos a los bolsillos viéndome a la cara

"CLARO QUE PUEDO" dije decidida

"¿así? pruébalo" dijo acercándose a mi

"¿Qué?" dije todavía reproduciendo en mi cabeza esa palabra –pruébalo-

.

.

.

"por tu silencio veo que eres incapaz"

"CLARO QUE PUEDO" dije tenas

"¿segura?" asentí "entonces………bésame…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sabía que no lo arias, tan solo eres una niña de papi"

"yo no gano nada, ¿Por qué hacerlo?" dije intentando quitarle esa molesta cara de victoria

"eso no es cierto, ganas la experiencia de besar a un hombre sumamente atractivo" dijo con el pecho en alto mientras me reía en mis adentro

me dirigí a las escaleras "debes estar bromeando" y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta suficientemente para entrar de nuevo note que Rick se encontraba a mi lado cerrándola de nuevo con una mano "pasado mañana en la noche, un restaurante, mesa para 2, tu y yo"…

"¿Qué?" estaba en shock

"mañana tienes que ir a tu casa por tu acta de nacimiento y tal vez quieras el día libre para estar con tus padres" enserio, me muero por ver a mi madre **(NA: creo que es obvio que es sarcasmo)**

"eso lo entiendo pero, ¿Qué pretendes?" dije intentando hacerme la tonta

"…pasado mañana…ven a cenar conmigo…" dijo dulcemente

.

.

.

"¿Un chico de 18 años que además es mi jefe piensa invitarme a cenar con reservación? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" dije sin creerlo

"¿crees que bromeo?" dijo intentando tomar mi mano pero selo evite

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de repente sobre ir a cenar?" dije, puse cara picara al notar su silencio "no te he dicho lo que quiero pedirte de favor, si me lo concedes iré contigo a cenar" dije apostando

"lo dices como si no tuvieses otra opción" respondió

"quiero que Trent diga las palabras en mi canción" dije suplicante

"de tantas que vas a grabar" dijo sin la menor idea, le di un leve golpe en el hombro "LA PRIMERA DEL CD ¿NO LA ESCUCHASTE?"

"SI LO HICE… ¿acaso tienes un bolso? ¿Qué traen las chicas en ellos? ¿¡PESAS!?" dijo sobándose en forma debilucha, me recordó un poco a Harold frente a Eva

"dime, ¿lo dejaras?" dije con mis manos unidas frente a mi rostro pero él me miraba en forma de negación "VAMOS, nunca encontré a alguien quien pudiese decir ese dialogo, por favor" dije sintiéndome como una niña pidiendo permiso para quedarme despierta hasta tarde

"Courtney" dijo mi nombre en murmuro pero no le tome importancia

"ándale, además tiene un voz súper afinadita, te juro juradito que lo va a hacer bien" dije sacudiéndolo del saco

"¿te gusta Trent?"…

.

.

.

Empecé a reí a no más poder mientras Rick me miraba extrañado

"NO HE CONTADO NINGUN CHISTE" dijo viéndose a simple vista enojado

"¿enserio?" contuve mi risa "puede que lo quiera mucho pero…creo que seta está pasando un poco la mano…" cambio mi rostro a tristeza"…además….me siento culpable"

"¿culpable?" repitió al ver mi rostro caído

"…desde que lo conocí el siempre quiso ser famoso…y…2 años después yo consigo algo que ni siquiera era una meta en mi vida o al menos una ilusión de cualquiera, pero lo intente porque tenía puertas abiertas pero con él nunca fue así, quiero que grabe junto a mí la canción para que la gente lo conozca y a si…" fui interrumpida…

"se hará famoso gracias a tu culpabilidad" no esperaba esa respuesta "¿q-que dices?"

"si haces eso serás una hipócrita, tal vez crees que haces bien por intentar hacerlo sentir mejor pero no es así, solo estarás intentando no sentirte culpable…dime… si todos tus éxitos fuesen gracias a alguien más en vez de que tú te lo hayas ganado por tu propio esfuerzo ¿Te sentirías satisfecha?...

"supongo que no" dije recordando toda mi vida

"…de acuerdo…" murmuro

"¿Qué?"

"HEY, ¿me perderé la oportunidad de cenar con una chica sexi por la culpabilidad e hipocresía? Puf, ¡NO LO CREO!" dijo atrayéndome a él con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura

"¿debería tomar eso como un cumplido?" dije *confundida*

**POV DE DUNCAN**

Nosotros 2 a solas, en unos callejos semi-oscuros, las estrellas desapareciendo, la luna ocultándose… ¡DEMONIOS! "…7:00 am, vamos…" dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola rápidamente con los demás, ya con ellos "Geoff, creo que ya hicimos suficiente tiempo"

"¿Por qué tanta prisa por trabajar viejo?"

Sonreí falsamente "¿sabes cuánto me cobran por usa 1 HORA una de las cabinas de grabación?" el negó y cambie mi expresión a enojo "¡1, 000,000!"

"es tu culpa, a ti te gusta lo lujoso" dijo agregándole azúcar a su café

"VAMOS" ordene tomando su sombrero para dirigirme al estudio de grabación con Geoff persiguiéndome como un perrito

**Ya en el estudio, dentro de la cabina de grabación**

"Trent, toma" dije mientras lo hacía entrar y le entregaba la letra de la canción que Courtney cantaría

"¿Qué es esto Duncan?" le tape la boca "cállate, solo entra en la cabina de grabación con Courtney y di esas palabras al ritmo de la canción"

"no hay problema pero…estoy algo confundido"

"te lo explicare después" dije saliendo de allí y en ese momento entro Courtney, le regale una sonrisa y pude darme cuenta que se sonrojo

**POV DE COURTNEY**

"¿listo?" dije intentando que Trent no se diese cuenta de lo sucedido, cerré la puerta y me dirigí con el

"¿pero por qué?..." lo calle colocando suavemente mi dedo en sus labios y recibimos el dedo pulgar de Geoff en alto, le di al ojos verdes unos audífonos parecidos a los que ya tenía puestos. Levemente me acerque al micrófono con los ojos cerrados pero los abrí suavemente para ver a Rick que…a pesar de no estar hablando y que solo movía los labios entendía lo que trataba decirme…"buena suerte"…

.

.

.

**POV DE DUNCAN, ATRÁS DEL VIDRIO**

_Es imposible entender lo que pasa a través  
del corazón de un hombre.  
Me dijiste que me querías, y ahora que te he dado todo  
me dices que te vas.  
Me dijiste que era la primera vez que te sentías de esta forma,  
y dijiste que era especial.  
Te creí, y fue mi felicidad._

_Debiste haberme dicho que tus sentimientos se habían marchitado.  
No tenía idea, y continué dependiendo de ti.  
Aunque diga que te odio, continuaré extrañándote…  
Porque soy una chica, A la cual el amor es todo._

"Bridgette, ¿Cuándo escribió Courtney esa canción? ¿Hace…2 años?..." pregunte ya era tan solo la 3° vez que escuchaba la canción y me desconcertó desde el principio la letra

"Después de el termino del reality show TDA……en ocasiones la veía en su habitación mientras escribía esta canción pero…" se detuvo

.

.

.

Insistí "pero…"

.

.

.

"…Siempre que se ponía a trabajar en ella terminaba llorando…prácticamente…bañada de lagrimas…"  
_  
__Dicen que cuando le das todo a un hombre, se aburre rápidamente…  
Y ahora sé que esa es la verdad.  
Y aunque me dije a mi misma, nunca más seré engañada por el amor de nuevo,  
me enamoré, y mi corazón está roto de nuevo…_

"¿Por qué?" pregunte

"toda la audiencia mundial vio como la engaño su novio con una de las chicas del programa" me dijo, note que apretó sus puños

"¿ella lo supero?" murmure

_Debiste haberme dicho que tus sentimientos se habían apagado.  
No tenía idea, y continuaba dependiendo de tí.  
Aunque diga que te odio, continuaré extrañándote…  
Porque soy una chica, a la cual el amor es todo._

"no lo sé, aunque ella dice que cuando lo vuelva a ver lo dejara sin caminar, tal vez la ayude" ay por Dios, creo que esta será la 2° vez que orare **(NA: dudas, leer el cap. 1 xD)**

_Por favor no rompas el corazón de las chicas,  
que harán cualquier cosa por amor.  
No sabía que vivir esta vida mientras estaba enamorada sería tan dura._

**...**

_Aunque diga que te odio, continuaré extrañándote…  
Porque soy una chica, a la cuál el amor es todo.  
Aunque diga que te odio, continuaré extrañándote…  
Porque soy una chica, a la cuál el amor es todo._

"Duncan" díganme que no es cierto

_Courtney sin cantar: __Hoy terminamos…Me dijiste que conociera alguien mejor que tú y que sea feliz, Eres igual que todos los otros hombres ¿Que pasó cuando me dijiste que me amabas? Honestamente, no quiero que seas feliz ¿Que voy a hacer si te olvidas realmente de mí? Estoy entre demasiado dolor, mas dolor del que puedo soportar Porque todavía estoy enamorada de tí…_

Rápidamente le tape la boca y la saque de la habitación "idiota, no lo digas e voz alta" murmure asegurándome que nadie estuviese en el pasillo, levemente la solté siendo empujado pero no le tome importancia"… ¿Cómo…como te enteraste?"

"no lo sabía, tan solo era un presentimiento" me golpie en el rostro

_Por favor no rompas el corazón de las chicas,  
que harán cualquier cosa por amor.  
No sabía que vivir esta vida mientras estaba __enamorada__ sería tan dura._

"¿en cerio eres…eres Duncan?" respondió colocando su mano en mi mejilla

"EL MISMO PUNK" dije intentando cambiar el ambiente con al menos una risa…tenía el presentimiento a donde se dirigiría esa conversación

"¿Por qué mentiste?" respondió directa y fríamente

Le di la espalda "no lo entenderías" sentí su mano en mi hombro

"SI NO ME LO DICES LE DIRE YO MISMA A COURTNEY PARA QUE TE ROMPA LA ESPALDA"

.

.

.

"yo no sabía que ella era la que iba a grabar el platino y si le decía la verdad……YO-YO SE QUE HICE ALGO HORRIBLE PERO…pero quedaría peor frente a ella por como están las cosas ahora"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"Gwen y yo…ella y yo tenemos una hija de 2 años…y-y…y nos estamos divorciando" recibí una bofetada

"¡ERES UN CRETINO!, ¡A PESAR DE TU NUEVA APARIENCIA SIGUES SIENDO EL MISMO PATAN DE HACE 2 AÑOS!"

.

.

.

No pude…no pude responder…

.

.

.

_Aunque diga que te odio, continuaré extrañándote…  
Porque soy una chica, a la cual el amor es todo.  
Aunque diga que te odio, continuaré extrañándote…  
Porque soy una chica, a la cual el amor es todo.  
Aunque diga que te odio, continuaré extrañándote…_

"¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS… ¡QUE DEMONIOS INTENTABAS GANAR FINGIENDO SER ALGUIEN MAS?!"

"yo-yo, al principio no lo intente ¿sí?, simplemente ustedes no me reconocieron y seguí con la farsa, yo solo… ¡NO SE!" dije golpeando la pared con mi puño

"o es que…"la mire sorprendido"… ¿acaso tuviste una enfermiza satisfacción de…?" la interrumpí "TE EQUIVOCAS"

"NO DEJARE QUE" se dirigió a la puerta para entrar al estudio de nuevo pero la tome de la muñeca evitándoselo

"¡QUIERO SU PERDON ¿BIEN?!" admití, me resigne

"¿Qué?"

.

.

.

_Trent: __Hay alguien de quién estoy enamorado..._

**POV DE BRIDGETTE**

"¿CREES QUE CUANDO SE ENTERE QUE TIENES UNA HIJA Y PARA VARIAR TE ESTAS DIVORCIANDO ELLA TE PERDONARA COMO SI NADA HUBIESE SUCEDIDO?"

"sé que ella entro a mi oficina mientras dormía para encontrar su acta de nacimiento" ¿pero cómo?

Me eche el cabello hacia atrás "¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"sé que busca a su padre, se que la abandono… nunca lo conoció, leí su expediente y puedo ayudarla a encontrarlo, ¿quiero hacer un trato contigo?" dijo viéndome a los ojos

"¿Qué?" estaba en shock

Me mostro un papel "aquí escrito esta la dirección exacta de su padre, te la daré si prometes no decirle nada" ¿me estaba chantajeando?

"¿Qué hay de Geoff y Trent?" dije victoriosa

"son mis amigos, los convenceré"

"PUEDO ENCONTRAR SU DIRECCION POR MI CUENTA" dije dándole la espalda

"no puedes, se que estas buscándolo por tu computadora…elimine sus datos del sistema…no le digas nada a ella y regálale lo que más quiere en la vida" por la forma en que lo dijo cualquiera creería que…

.

.

.

"la amas"…

.

.

.

_Porque soy una chica, a la cual el amor es todo._

.

.

.

"ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA…… ¿hacemos un trato o no?" dijo volviéndome a mostrar el papel

"solo…solo lo hago porque ella lo desea con todas sus fuerzas" dije arrebatándoselo, estaba furiosa

"lo sé" dijo con la cabeza baja

.

.

.

"¿sabes si……tiene familia?" era lo que más me mataba por saber

"no lo sé, no habían datos tan personales…recuerda el trato, no le digas quien soy" dijo mirándome seriamente, a pesar de que sentí escalofríos…

.

.

.

…no podía evitar sentir pena por el…

.

.

.

"por favor dile, tal vez si eres…" me interrumpió

"no funcionara, pasado mañana tenemos una cita, no pue" le di otra bofetada

"¡Y PENSAR QUE ME CONMOVI!, DUNCAN, ESTAS CASADO Y TIENES UNA CRIATURA DE 2 AÑOS ¿COMO ATREVEZ A SALIR CON COURT? ¡ES COMO SI LA CONVIRTIESES EN TU AMANTE!"

"me estoy divorciando y" lo interrumpí dándole otra bofetada "¿Y CREERAS QUE SOLO POR ESO ELLA VENDRA CORRIENDO EN TUS BRAZOS?, ¡NO MERECES ESTAR CON ELLA!" me detuve al notar que estaba llorando de furia

_Trent: __Aunque no pueda estar con ella ahora  
Aún estoy enamorado de ella…_

"¡CALLATE!" me tomo violentamente de la muñeca empezando a gritar en mi rostro "SE QUE COMETI UN ERROR ¿BIEN? SE QUE COMETI UN ERROR, SE QUE FUI UN GRAN IDIOTA Y LO ESTOY PAGANDO AHORA, ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?!..."hizo una pausa…el…el estaba… ¿llo-llorando?" MI MATRIMONIO FRACASO AL SER UNA INMADURES DE ADOLECENTES QUE SOLO QUERIAN PASARLA VIEN UN MOMENTO CONVIRTIENDOSE EN UN MARTIRIO DE 2 AÑOS, EMBARACE A GWEN Y LO UNICO BUENO QUE ME PASO EN LOS ULTIMOS 2 AÑOS FUE EL NACIMIENTO DE MI HIJA Y-Y AHORA ESTOY……estoy por perder la custodia de mi pequeña y ya-ya no…ya no…" comenzaron a salir más lagrimas de sus ojos

"Duncan" lo atraje así mi y lo abrace, el rápidamente me correspondió…incluso el me abrazo tan fuerte que dolía…"todo estará bien"…nunca lo había visto así…

**POV DE COURTNEY**

La canción había terminado y pude ver el pulgar en alto de Geoff Y Trent pero me decepcione al no ver a Rick, salí de la cabina y abrí la puerta para salir del estudio, luego la cerré precipitadamente y me apoye de espaldas mientras mi cerebro escaneaba lo que mis ojos acababan de ver, abrí lentamente de nuevo con lo suficiente para que mi ojo pudiese ver la escena…Bridgette y Rick...se abrazaban tiernamente…

…me quede observando la escena por un rato…

Una mano toco mi hombro, me di la vuelta y lo contemple"…Courtney…"…era Trent…

Le sonreí "…gracias por cantar conmigo, ¿te gusto tu regalo?..."

Se acerco más a mí y me tomo las manos "¿estás bien?"

"… ¿Qué-que…que si estoy bien…? ¿Porque no estarlo?" el coloco sus manos en mis mejillas mientras…

"estas llorando" me toque la mejilla con asombro…una lagrima…una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla…

…Trent seguía limpiando mi cara húmeda, pero…no comprendo…cada vez salen más… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué son estas lagrimas?... ¿cuál es la razón de que este llorando?...no hay razón como para que me sienta triste u ofendida…pero…me siento herida…

.

.

.

………" ¡PAPI!"…


	10. La verdad del reencuantro

**POV DE COURTNEY**

… "¿estás bien?"

"… ¿Qué-que…que si estoy bien…? ¿Porque no estarlo?" el coloco sus manos en mis mejillas mientras…

"estas llorando" me toque la mejilla con asombro…una lagrima…una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla…

…Trent seguía limpiando mi cara húmeda, pero…no comprendo…cada vez salen más… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué son estas lagrimas?... ¿cuál es la razón de que este llorando?...no hay razón como para que me sienta triste u ofendida…pero…me siento herida…

.

.

.

………" ¡PAPI!"…escuche atrás de la puerta, sin darme cuenta aleje las manos de Trent de mi y abrí la puerta precipitadamente, para entonces Rick se encontraba abrasando a una pequeña niña…yo me quede observando en silencio…

"PAPI, ¿SABES QUE?, HOY APRENDI EL ABECEDARIO" dijo ella con emoción

Rick le acaricio la cabeza "¿enserio bebe?"

"SI, a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, ¿ha?..."

"m"

"SI, m, n, ñ, o, p, q, r, s……y-y… ¿ha?"

"t, bebe"

"SI PAPI, t, u, v, w, x, y…y… ¡zeta!..." finalizo la pequeña con una sonrisa

"que niña mas buena" la hundió en su pecho "… ¿mañana tienes clases?"

"SI Y MAÑA…" se detuvo "¿papi, papi porque estas llorando?" dijo rompiendo el abrazo… pero… ¿escuche bien?... ¿llorando?

Rick la volvió a abrazarla "no, no, no es cierto Samanta, papi nunca llora, anda; dime… ¿te trajo mami?"

"no, me trajo Franklin **(NA: recuerden que él trabaja para Duncan, duda leer cap. 1)**"

"¿y le distes las gracias?" ella sonrió traviesa "¿Qué te he dicho sobre los modales?"

"prometo ser buena papá" dijo la pequeña hundiéndose en su hombro

"¿papá?" susurre más fuerte de lo que creí, todos voltearon a verme

"…Courtney…" susurro Rick, la pequeña niña se soltó de él y corrió hacia mi

"¡HOLA!, SOY SAMANTA, ¿QUIERES JUGAR? TRAJE MIS MUÑECAS"

Mi vista no se dirigía a otro lado que no fuese la pequeña"…Rick…" murmure

Lentamente se dirigió a la niña y se agacho para estar a su altura "…nena, papi va a ir a su oficina así que quédate aquí… ¿Bridgette?..."

Ella asintió "yo la cuidare"

"gracia" Intento tocar mi hombro "acompaña" "¡NO!..." mis impulsos me alejaron precipitadamente, notando lo que acababa de hacer le di la espalda echándome el pelo hacia atrás mientras suspiraba "…vamos…" dije saliendo de allí mientras Bridgette, Trent y la pequeña se quedaban allí…

**EN LA OFICINA DE DUNCAN**

El estaba hundido en su silla mientras yo le daba la espalda semi-cruzada de brazos, una de ellas tapaba mi boca para que no se escuchase mi llanto…no lloraba por tristeza, me-me sentía ofendida… ¿ESTO PODIA SER VERDAD? ¡TIENE 18 AÑOS Y-y!...tiene una hija…tiene una hija… ¿con quién…?...

"…puedes darte la vuelta y escucharme o puedes seguir en esa posición ignorándome haciendo esto más largo de lo que tiene que ser…" me limpie los ojos suavemente mirando al suelo, apreté mi puño, suspire y di media vuelta lentamente

.

.

.

"¿y bien?... ¿ahora de qué me perdí?..."

"¿estás enfadada cierto?"

"¡NO-!, ¿PORQUE LO CREES?; YA ME ACOSTUMBRE HA QUE CUANDO SALGO CON ALGUIEN SIEMPRE TIENE POR AHÍ HIJOS"

"no es necesario una escena"

"es tu hija… ¿cierto?"

.

.

.

"si"

"… ¿Cuántos años tiene?..."

"dos"

"¿estás casado?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"no lo recuerdo"

"¿Quién es su madre?"

Me esquivo "¿a qué viene el interrogatorio?"

"¿está prohibido?"

"no veo porque hablarte sobre mi vida privada"

Le recordé "la vez que nos conocimos me besaste"

"pedí disculpas, y… ¿eso que tiene que ver ahora?..."

.

.

.

Me rompí "¡¿QUE TE COSTABA DECIRME QUE TENIAS UNA HIJA? ¡¿COMO SE SI ESTAS CASADO? ¡Y SI ASI FUESE ME HUBIECES COMVERTIDO EN TU AMANTE!...tu amante…" coloque mis manos en mi rostro con la cabeza baja…

"¿por una salida entre amigos?...no es como si después de ir a cenar fuésemos a ir a un teibol finalizando con el hotel"

Deje mi posición y me acerque a su escritorio "… ¿Dónde está el joven amable y gentil que conocí el primer día?..."

Se levanto, camino hacia mí y se paro frente a mi "creí que hablábamos sobre porque tengo una hija" empezó a acariciar mi cabello…

"¿acaso no intente preguntar…" lo empuje"SEÑOR?"

Se volvió a acercar lentamente "¿y acaso te pedí que me siguieras, TE PEDI QUE ME ESPIARAS, ¡TE PEDI DE QUE TE ENTERARAS DE TODO LO QUE HAGO!...no lo creo"

"¡NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ME RECLAMAS, TODO ES TU CULPA, TU FUISTE EL QUE ME INVITO A SALIR SIN DECIRME NADA; ¿COMO DEMONIOS QUERIAS QUE ACTUARA?"

"¿ACASO CREES QUE ME GUSTA QUE LA GENTE SEPA SOBRE MIS ERRORES?, SI FUECE ASI YA ESTARIAN EN EL PERIODICO" en mi interior estaba en shock

"¿errores?, ¿tu hija está en esos errores?..."… me dio la espalda…

"lo-lo dije sin pensar" dijo notablemente arrepentido

"AMO A LOS NIÑOS, ¡YO NO TE HUBIESE CUESTIONADO!..." el se quedo en silencio "¿NO VAS A EXPLICARME NADA CIERTO?" empecé a llorar con un poco mas de fuerza "no era necesario…que-que te burlaras de mi"

Voltio a verme "YO NO……………………………………" se quedo callado, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre mi…viéndome llorar…era un poco humillante…m-me sentía una niña de 6 años llorando porque se le rompió su globo. "yo-yo……….……no quería…y-yo solo……….……simplemente quería ver tu pulgar en alto cuando termine de cantar la canción y-y no……….……sa-salí de la cabina y-y……te vi abrazando a-a…" me calle y me acerque a la puerta, tome la perilla con la cabeza baja "…cualquiera puede ver que ella te ama, será mejor que no lo eches a perder, posdata…la cena se cánselo" abrí la puerta y cuando estaba decidida a salir sentí una mano posada en la mía la cual tenía sujeta a la perrilla, su mano me atrajo hacia el cerrando de paso la puerta…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"tuve una novia y la engañe casándome a los 16 años, a poco tiempo mi esposa estaba embarazada, herede esta disquera y así pude mantener a mi familia pero mi matrimonio se vino abajo; mi mujer me es infiel, siempre estamos peleando como escusa de que uno de los dos pueda irse de la habitación para no vernos el uno al otro y actualmente nos estamos divorciando y peleamos por la custodia de Samanta, no te lo dije porque no hubieses salido a cenar conmigo… ¿es suficiente explicación…?"…

.

.

.

"¿Qué sucede?" me soltó y se acerco más a mí, intento verme a la cara pero se lo negué

.

.

.

"no coincide"

"¿q-que cosa?"

"la edad de Samanta con tu aniversario de bodas"

.

.

.

"pues- ella-"

"embarazaste a tu esposa hace 3 años, un año después se casaron y tuvieron a Samanta y desde entonces han pasado 2 años"

"…"

"engañabas a tu novia cuando no había la posibilidad de la mínima sospecha"

Alzo la ceja "¿Qué?"

"¿Cuántos… años tienes?"

"18 años"

"¿a qué edad te casaste?"

"……creí haberlo dicho, a los 16 años…"

"¿Cómo te hicistes esas cicatrices en el rostro?"

"¿cicatrices?" dijo preocupada tocándose el rostro

"tu esposa…………¿se llama Gwne?"…no respondió… "¿has robado los calzoncillos de un anfitrión de tv para colgarlos en el periférico escribiendo en una de las paredes *para Chiris del elenco de Tdi-a*?

"eso solo lo aria-" lo interrumpí

"¡UN DELINCUENTE DE 16 AÑOS! ……….………no usas piercing pero tienes pequeñas cicatrices en las orejas, nariz y la ceja, en momentos pareces un niño, y cuando estas enojado tienes esa mirada fúnebre……." levante la mirada para verle y coloque mi mano en su mejilla suavemente

.

.

.

"……… Rick……¿por cuánto tiempo me has mentido?........."

"Courtney"

Retire mi mano "¡NO ME VENGAS CON COURTNEY, DIME LA VERDAD!"

.

.

.

"¿Cuál verdad?"

Baje la mirada y apreté mis puños "n-no quiero más… ¡MAS MENTIRAS!"

"¿Qué pasara si te la digo?, ¿Qué cambiara?"

Volví a subir la mirada "¿Qué………cambiara………?" respondí confundida

"no puedes cambiar que este divorciándome ni que mi hija allá nacido…… ni de haberte enamorado de mi"

"¿Qué?" shock

"al saber que tengo una hija y que me estoy divorciando a los 18 años no apartas tu actitud, molesta, celosa y lastimada"

.

.

.

"¿enamorada?" reí"nunca más"

Me tomo del rostro "¿lo estás?"

.

.

.

"…………soy una masoquista………… ¿cierto?" bajo una lagrima lentamente por mi mejilla

"Courtney"

"amar es tan difícil como doloroso, y a pesar de eso lo intento…que patético…" levante la mirada mirando al techo sintiendo otra lagrima bajar por mi mejilla "mi novio me engaño hace 2-3 años y pocos días de descubrirlo me entere que se caso con _ella_, casi caí en depresión desahogándome en mis canciones, y ahora…" me interrumpió

"Courtney"

Pero continúe, sonreí "no lo entiendes ¿cierto?" lo mire y le acaricie el rostro "¿Por qué tengo mal gusto en los hombre?...no quiero estar enamorada…pero lo estoy…y de un hombre con asuntos pendientes…soy el mal cuarto en tu familia perfecta" el alejo mi mano tomándome de la muñeca…

.

.

.

"¿familia perfecta?" el rio "...no bromees…"

Lo ignore "… por-por favor…di-dime que no eres………Duncan………" Susurre lo suficientemente fuerte para que los dos lo escucháramos, el suspiro y me esquivo la mirada con la cabeza baja

.

.

.

Me solté de su agarre "¡ERES TU CIERTO! ¡¿COMO PUDISTES? ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTES A OCULTARMELO?"

"¡ACABAS DE DECIR QUE ME AMAS!" me reclamo

"¡¿Y QUE? ¡¿QUE PUEDE SIGNIFICAR AHORA? ¡TU YA NO ME AMAS, NO TE IMPORTO, LO UNICO QUE QUEDO ENTRE LOS ES UNA FLOR MARCHITADA!, ¡EMBARAZASTE A GWEN MIENTRAS ESTABAMOS EN TDA Y YO NO LO SABIA! ¡ME ENGAÑASTES MAS DE LO QUE YO CREIA Y SOLO TUVISTES EL DESCARO DE EMPACAR DICIENDOME QUE ENCONTRARIA A ALGUIEN MEJOR MIENTRAS SALIAS DEL DEPARTAMENTO TOMADO DE LA MANO DE ESA ZORRA!"

"¿Y ME DEMANDARAS POR HABERTE ENGAÑADO, POR HABERME CASADO Y HABER TENIDO UNA HIJA?"

"¡CALLATE GRANDICIMO, GRAN-GRANDICIMO COBARDE!" grite tartamudeando

Se acerco un poco a mi rostro "cobarde…COBARDE…LO DICE QUIEN CASI CAE EN DEPRESION…"

"¡LO DICE UN BUENO PARA NADA QUE APENAS PUEDE MANTENER A SU FAMILIA!"

"¡LA CANSION LA ESCRIBISTES PENSANDO EN MI!"…me calle pero me tomo de la muñeca con fuerza…"¿¡CIERTO!"

"¡SUELTAME, ME LASTIMAS!"

"¡FUI EL PRIMERO EN CONQUISTARTE!"

"¡¿QUE TAN CIERTO ES ESO?"

.

.

.

"……………" su cara se torno sorpresiva

"¿¡EN VERDAD CREES QUE HAS SIDO EL UNICO EN MI VIDA!...puede que siga enamorada de ti, ¡¿PERO QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE NO INTENTE OLVIDARTE CON OTRO?" grite…

…me empujo en la puerta encerrándome con sus brazos "¡TU ME AMAS, NO PODRAS AMAR A NADIE MÁS!"…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba impactada con aquellas palabras pero no le tome importancia"…deja-deja de bromear conmigo "apreté mi puño"no-NO SOY UN JUGUETE QUE PUEDES DESECHAR LAS VECES QUE QUIE-"…

… no pude terminar, sus labios se encontraban posados en los míos…después de dos años volvíamos a compartir un beso…pero……………no lo estoy disfrutando…tengo…………tengo más necesidad de llorar…me siento nuevamente lastimada…más que antes…………más que hace 2-3 años, ya no importa cuánto tiempo a pasado…me siento usada, una zorra…quiero besarlo pero eso sería convertirme en su amante, técnicamente todavía está casado y si le correspondo eso también dañaría a su hija…

...el me besaba apasionadamente pero yo no movía mis labios; simplemente estaba inmóvil con lagrimas bajar por mi mejilla, una y otra vez…………cada vez más constante…………cuando el beso termino él se separo lentamente…

"me estoy divorciando……………cásate conmigo" le di una bofetada sin moderar la fuerza que incluso me quedo ardiendo la mano, y lo empuje lejos de mi violentamente "¡DIME! ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE SOLO PORQUE TE SEPARARAS DE GWEN YO CORRERE A TUS BRAZOS?"

"¿Saldría esto mejor si me dieras tiempo para conseguir un anillo?"

"¡NO! ¡NADA DE ANILLOS!…" le esquive la mirada sin dejar de llorar"…………………………………………………Duncan…………………………………………" se me hizo un hilo en la garganta…

"dices que todavía me amas, demuéstramelo convirtiéndote mi amante hasta que mi matrimonio se anule y luego………… cásate conmigo" intento tomarme las manos pero selo negué

"…………………………………………………Duncan……………………yo-yo……………………no creo querer pasar toda mi vida junto a ti…………"

Rápidamente me abrazo, intente separarme pero solo conseguí que me abrazara con más fuerza aferrándome a su pecho mientras decía "¡CREI QUE ME AMABAS!" _¿Qué no fueron esas las palabras que te dije cuando te vi empacar?..._

Lentamente mis mano estaban a punto de tocar su espalda para corresponderle el abrazo "Duncan suéltame……suéltame……por-por favor suéltame……" pero la cara de Gwen sonriendo maliciosamente apareció en mi mente mientras decía *gane*" ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! ¡DUNCAN, TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!" logre liberarme y le di una bofetada dejándole mi mano marcada en su mejilla "¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A TOCARME, TE ODIO MAS DE LO QUE LLEGARIAS A IMAGINAR! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!"

"Cour" lo interrumpí

"¡NO VUELVAS A PRONUNCIAR MI NOMBRE! ¡PUDRETE! ¿ME OLLES? ¡PUDRETE! ¡TU Y TU AMADA GWEN!, ¡Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LO QUE QUEDO DE SU PATETICO ATRIMONIO!, ¡OJALA DISFRUTES ESTAR MANTENIENDOLA SIN PODER ACOSTARTE CON ELLA!"

Salí corriendo de allí escuchando un pestazo atrás de mi, a pocos metro se encontraba mi habitación, intente abrir pero estaba cerrada; rápidamente saque mis llaves pero de los nervios seme cayeron al piso, al momento de recogerlas no pude levantarme hundiéndome en el piso de rodillas con la cabeza baja ahogándome con mi llanto, ya me comenzaba a doler el pecho, levante la mirada a la oficina de Ri…Duncan y pude ver que la perilla comenzaba a girar, rápidamente tome las llaves y no sé como lo hice pero ya me encontraba en mi habitación, afuera de ella se escuchaba la voz de Duncan que pedía que lo dejara entrar.

Escape sin problema por la ventana ya que mi habitación estaba en el 1° piso, no planeaba irme…solo salir y aclarar mi mente; llegue al estacionamiento intentando que nadie me viese, cuando estaba aproximándome a la salida volví a ocultarme ya que un convertible plateado entraba al estacionamiento, sentí un apretón en el estomago y un gran peso sobre mis hombros, mis ojos pensaron que nunca la volverían a ver…el convertible era conducido por…………………………………………Gwen…………………………………………

…mientras lo estacionaba no le despegaba los ojos de encima, ya estacionado de un sorbo se tomo una copa, se miro en el retrovisor, se arreglo el maquillaje y se acomodo el busto, salió del auto y pude ver con más claridad lo que usaba, una minifalda de mezclilla con una blusa azul escotadísima con tacones negros… la verdad, no me sorprendió que ya no fuese gótica; camino coquetamente hasta llegar a la puerta principal hasta que mi vista no la divisaba

"maldita" susurre, lentamente volví a entrar evitando que la gente me mirase; tenia la sospecha de que había venido por Samanta o para discutir con Duncan, corrí y corrí y ya casi la alcanzo, puedo escuchar el eco que hacen sus taco…

.

.

.

…mi pensamiento fue interrumpido al ver a Gwen y Trent besándose violentamente sobre un mostrador…

"…maldita…"…


	11. ¿Este es el resultado de la ira?

**POV DE COURTNEY**

**…**ya me encontraba en mi habitación, afuera de ella se escuchaba la voz de Duncan que pedía que lo dejara entrar.

Escape sin problema por la ventana ya que mi habitación estaba en el 1° piso, no planeaba irme…solo salir y aclarar mi mente; llegue al estacionamiento intentando que nadie me viese, cuando estaba aproximándome a la salida volví a ocultarme ya que un convertible plateado entraba al estacionamiento, sentí un apretón en el estomago y un gran peso sobre mis hombros, mis ojos pensaron que nunca la volverían a ver…el convertible era conducido por…Gwen…

…mientras lo estacionaba no le despegaba los ojos de encima, ya estacionado de un sorbo se tomo una copa, se miro en el retrovisor, se arreglo el maquillaje y se acomodo el busto, salió del auto y pude ver con más claridad lo que usaba, una minifalda de mezclilla con una blusa azul escotadísima con tacones negros… la verdad, no me sorprendió que ya no fuese gótica; camino coquetamente hasta llegar a la puerta principal hasta que mi vista no la divisaba

"maldita" susurre, lentamente volví a entrar evitando que la gente me mirase; tenia la sospecha de que había venido por Samanta o para discutir con Duncan, corrí y corrí y ya casi la alcanzo, puedo escuchar el eco que hacen sus taco…

.

.

.

…mi pensamiento fue interrumpido al ver a Gwen y Trent besándose violentamente sobre un mostrador…

"…maldita…"…susurre, estaba asombrada, Trent… ¡TRENT ERA EL AMANTE DE GWEN! …lentamente apreté mi puño con la intención de tocar la puerta para que se diesen cuenta de mi presencia, para así tener la oportunidad de darle a Gwen la bofetada que le he querido dar en todo estos años pero… no me muevo, sigo inmóvil en el mismo punto…parada en la puerta viendo como se besan como amantes que son…

…solo observaba sus labios sellados con un beso…al parecer lo disfrutan, extraño esa sensación… lentamente retrocedí pero me tope con una mesa haciendo que se callera el jarrón que este tenía enzima…

…Salí corriendo de ahí para que no me viesen, me dirigí a las habitaciones…Duncan ya no estaba ahí…lentamente me acerque a la puerta pero antes de tocar la manija unos brazos habían tomado el control de mis muñecas, pegada a la pared me dieron la vuelta y me acorralo…lentamente subí la mirada…era Duncan…sinceramente…no estaba sorprendida

"AHORA ME ESCUCHARAS"

"IDIOTA, EN VEZ DE ESTAR ACOSANDO A LAS MUJERES DEBERIAS ESTAR PENDIENTE DE QUE NO TE ESTAN PONIENDO LOS CUERNOS"

"ESO NO ES DE TU-" lo interrumpí gritando "¡DEJAME AYUDARTE!"

.

.

.

"¿ayu-ayudarme?"

Baje la mirada apretando los dientes "te-te ayudare a-a sal-salvar tu matrimonio"

"pero que demo-" volví a interrumpir "te aseguro que cuando el matrimonio se anule tú te quedaras en la calle o probablemente tengas que mantener a Gwne"

"¿me crees tan egocéntrico como para aceptarte a ti ese tipo de ayuda?"

"sé que no pero…tienes que hacerlo…" levemente soltó mis muñecas dejándome en libertad

"esto… ¿esto qué tiene que ver contigo?"…

Con franqueza "nada"

"¿…y…porque lo haces?..."

"porque es divertido" mentira

"¿Divertido?"

"¿Por qué si no?, no hay nada más interesante que ver el amor de los otros" mentirosa

"¡PERO ENTRE NOSOTROS NO HAY AMOR!" me exalte, lentamente le esquive la mirada… estábamos ya muy de cerca…

"…iré a hablar con ella, será mejor que empiece a conseguir reservación en un restaurante 5 estrellas" lo empuje"…señor…" después de eso salí de la habitación, pero me escondí un momento atrás de una pared… el no dejaba de maldecir y golpear la pared con toda su fuerza; camine con la cabeza baja sin darme cuenta que lloraba… en un día había llorado tanto que me imagino que me he acostumbrado…

…cualquiera diría que lo que acababa de decir era una completa estupidez… ¿divertido?, ¿ver el amor de los otros?... ¡Y CON GWEN Y DUNCAN!... no…esa no soy yo… pero sé que si el matrimonio se anula Gwen se quedara con la pequeña y no le permitirá a Duncan verla… y ella quiere mucho a su Papá…

Entre en una de las tantas habitaciones y me senté en una silla dejándome caer sobre una mesa, permanecí así asta que sentí una mano tocar mi hombro, subí la mirada "Bridgette…"

"¿lloraste?" dijo sin rodeos

"¿se me nota?" dije en chillido mientras saltaba a los brazos de la rubia en llanto sin pensarlo dos veces

Empezó a acariciar mi cabeza"¿estás bien?"

Negué con la cabeza"…..no….."

"¿quieres contarme que pasa?"

"…..n-n-o-o….." respondí con dificultas

"¿sabes?...yo puedo cambiar esa cara por una linda sonrisa"

"nn-oo pu-edes" me hundí en su hombro sin consuelo

"…ya sé cómo dar con tu padre…"

.

.

.

Shock

.

.

.

Deje de abrazarla para tomarla de los hombros "… ¿¡E-ENCERIOS! ¿¡LO-LO ENCONTRASTE!..." ella asintió, rápidamente la abrase" ¡BRIDGETTE! ¡CUANDO TE CASES CON GOEFF SERE TU MADRINA DE LAZO!"

Ella se separo "em… ese tema lo discutiremos después" me entrego un pequeño papel "aquí está la dirección exacta"

"¡BRIDGETTE, VENDITA SEA TU COMPUTADORA!"

"am, si…mi computadora" lo dijo en forma sospechosa pero… ¡QUE IMPORTA AHORA!

Volví a abrazarla "no sé como agradecerte, gracias Bridgette…es lo mas especial que alguien a echo por mi"

"…am…si…claro…lo mas especial que he hecho por ti…" de nuevo su acento fue sospechoso

Me limpie las lagrimas "Ya no llorare"

"¿me dirás porque llorabas?" demonios… recuerdo, recuerdo, ¡¿Cómo pudieron?

"¡ES VERDAD! ¡NO DEJA DE SER UN IDIOTA!"

"¿Qué?" dijo extrañada

"¡TE VEO LUEGO, TENGO QUE HACER ALGO; DE NUEVO GRACIAS BRIDGETTE! ¡ERES UN ANGEL!" Salí corriendo pero la escuche murmurar

"valla…sí que sabe exagerar…"

¿Donde están?, son tan cretinos como Duncan, ¿Cómo pudieron ocultármelo?

Escuche una voz atrás de mi "Court"

"Geoff" murmure, el me tomo rápidamente de la mano prácticamente arrastrándome

"¿QUE HACES?" me queje soltándome

"¿Qué más que regresarte al estudio?, necesito que sigas grabando; ¿COMO SETE OCURRE SALIR DEL ESTUDIO CUANDO APENAS AS GRABADO UNA CANSION?" mierda, lo olvide por completo… ¡PERO TAMBIEN TENGO DERECHO A RECLAMAR!

"¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTES LA VERDAD! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE AMIGO HACE ESO? ¡TU QUE CONOCISTES LA SITUACION MAS A FONDO Y LO COMPRENDIAS MAS QUE NADIE!" reclame con mis manos a la cadera

Levanto la ceja "¿de qué me estás hablando?"

"¡SE LA VERDAD!, ¡SE LA VERDADERA IDENTIDAD DE RICK!"

"¿Quién es Rick?" Debe ser una broma

.

.

.

"¿Qué?, espera… no me digas que…"

"no conozco a ningún Rick" Shock

Me dije a mi misma"¿ese patán no les dijo?"

"¿patán?... ¡HA, TE REFIERES A DUNCAN! ¿EL LO CONOCE?" bien, ¡AHORA ES UN GRAN SHOCK!

"¡SI!, ¡DIGO NO, DIGO-DIGO! ¡ASH!" corrí dejando atrás a Geoff quien no dejaba de gritar

"ESPERA, TE NECESITO EN EL ESTUDIO" pero necesitaba hacer esto, además así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro; 1.- asegurare que Duncan hizo una tontería y los chicos que no sabían nada no intentaban lastimarme 2.-comenzare mi comunicación con… **GWEN**…y le arreglare una… **CITA**…**CON** **SU APRECIABLE Y AMADO MARIDO (NA: LAS PARTES EN NEGRITA LAS PENSO ENOJADA)**…muy bien Court, respira, se positiva a pesar que esto es humillante y patético.

Ya estaba cerca de la habitación, se escuchaban unos cuantos gemidos, respire y no sé cómo pude tener las agallas pero entre

.

.

.

"Trent"

Voltio a verme "¡COURTNEY!" rápidamente se separo de Gwen y empezó a vestirse dándome la espalda

Con una risita la "EX-GOTICA "Courtney, pero cuanto tiempo… CIELOS… eso de que los años dejan marca no es broma"

"Gwen" Dije fríamente, tal vez matar dos pájaros de un tiro no sea precisamente tan fácil de lo que me imagine

Mientras seguía vistiéndose con rapidez "¿Q-qué haces aquí?" se notaba que estaba muy avergonzado

Ignore que estaba aun en bóxer y lo tome de la mano para sacarlo de la habitación "vendrás conmigo"

Pero antes de que pudiese tocarlo una mano pálida sujeto mi brazo para que no lo tocase "espera princesita, por si no lo has notado él se encuentra ocupado ahora pero has una cita… después de todo…su cama es lo suficientemente grande"

Asqueada saque su mano sujeta a mi "Después de todo lo que ha pasado… ¡TE ATREVEZ A VOLVER HA HABLEERME, Y DE ESA MANERA TAN REPUGNANTE!"

Ella solo rio"… ¿acaso es que…todavía eres virgen?..."

"¿Cómo pue-?" ella sonrió "¡YO NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA!

Trent se acerco a mi "¿Courtney?" con la intención de tocar mi hombro

Intente alejarme de él "¡NO ME TOQUES!, Duncan… ¡DUNCAN ES TU AMIGO Y TU TE ATREVEZ A HACER ALGO TAN VULGAR A SUS ESPALDAS!

"mira quién habla…" la voltie a ver "La perra que no le quita los ojos a los hombres casados"

Estaba sorprendida "¿q-que?"

"tienes el aroma de la colonia de Duncan, has estado con el"

"¡NUNCA ME HE ACOSTADO CON DUNCAN!"

"¿entonces también te gane en eso?" mi ego no soporto eso y se escucho un eco, le había dado una bofetada

"¡NO INTENTES JODERME!"

Ella rio como si nada hubiese pasado conservando su arrogante sonrisa "pero que sensible, no has cambiado nada… tan ambiciosa como siempre…"

"¡NO INTENTES PRETENDER QUE ME CONOSES! ¡NO SABES NADA DE MI!

"Valla, ¿pero dónde quedaron los modales? …dime… ¿salir con un hombre casado es tan… excitante…?...le di una bofetada de nuevo pero en esta ocasión incluso a mi me quedo ardiendo la mano…

"¡SOLO DICES BULGARIDADES!, ¡PARECES UNA ZORRA!"

Estoy segura que ese comentario le molesto "¡EL NO SIENTE NADA POR TI!" y a pesar de que sabía que lo dijo para provocarme

"¡CALLATE!" en esta ocasión le di un puñetazo, apenas la volvía a ver, ¿cómo era posible que me sacara de quicio tan rápido como para golpearla de esta manera?

Empezó a reír mientras se limpiaba la gota de sangre que salía de su boca "¿acaso no es cierto?"

Le di la espalda apretando mi puño "yo… yo no tengo porque contestarle a alguien como tú"

"¿Qué aras…princesa?... el cuento acabo, tu príncipe azul no existe y… ay una niña en medio"

Volví a mirarla a la cara "estoy segura que tomaras ventaja durante el divorcio gracias a la niña"

"¿niña?...AH, ¡SAMANTHA, HI-JA MI-A Y DE DUN-CAN!; ¿OH?..." estaba furiosa" ¿pero porque esa cara?… ¡AH!, debe ser cierto que la envidia mata…"

Me acerque a ella y la sujete de la blusa "¡¿COMO PODRIA TENERTE ENVIDIA?"

"dímelo tu a mí, que vueltas da la vida al caerte enzima de alguien por Tv internacional"

"¿¡LO HICISTES A PROPOSITO!" ella sonrió

"REALMENTE NO CREERAS QUE ERES DIFERENTE A MI, ¿O SI COURTNEY?" le di un puñetazo en el rostro "¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-¡NO SOY COMO TU!-¡NO LO SOY!-¡NO-!"Por cada pausa le daba un puñetazo en el rostro con gran fuerza…estaba furiosa…la verdad…fuera de mi… humillación que sentí porque me habían traicionado en tv internacional había sido apropósito yo… " ¡YO!" cuando iba a darle el ultimo Trent detuvo mi brazo bruscamente

"¡COURTNEY! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!" lentamente lo voltie a ver y observe mi puño manchado de sangre, lentamente la solté y ella cayó al piso… estaba sonriendo

Estaba furiosa, pero conmigo misma… siento que he bajado a su nivel…que patatica soy, grite de furia golpeando el suelo al escuchar la risa de Gwen "¡!" me detuve al sentir la mano de Trent tocando mi hombro

"te llevare a tu casa"

Lo empuje lejos y me puse de pie "¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDO!, ¡PUEDE QUE MI CASA ESTA EN ESTA MISMA CIUDAD PERO!… acaso… ¡ACASO CREES QUE SI DISFRUTARA VIVIR AHÍ ESTARIA VIVIENDO EN ESTE LUGAR!" sabía que estaba siendo cruel pero… no se qué hacer, nunca planee esto; tan solo la vi y ya quería golpearla cuando debí intentar ser amistosa para convencerla de que tuviera una cena con Duncan pero ella… desde el principio intento provocarme… pero… ¿Cómo pude hacer esto?... ¿Cómo pude atreverme a actuar tan-tan…?... ¿Cómo?

* * *

**Hola, lamento con todo mi corazón no haber actualizado en años ¬¬**

**Pero muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida y no tenía ánimo de escribir o cuando lo asía no podía terminar el cap. hasta otra ocasión, y me dejan últimamente mucha tarea por los exámenes finales como escusa ¬¬**

**=D espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y si tienen dudas pueden preguntar ;D, además espero que lean mi nueva historia "ya nadie puede lastimarte" espero que la lean y comenten ya que solo es el prologo**

**SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS**

**BYE**

**PD= no creo que sea justo que ya empiecen a salir los DuncanXGwen y haya tan pocos TrentxCourtney así que próximamente publicare uno que estoy escribiendo asi que atentos ;D**

**LOS LEO**

**AHORA SI, BYE XD **


	12. No lo dejare a medias

Hola, sorry por no actualizar

**Este cap. Está dedicado a….¡****LadyGaGaSuperFan****!**

**Espero que les guste**

**Un beso**

**Bye**

* * *

…**DESPUES DEL "ACCIDENTE"…**

**POV DE COURTNEY**

-… ¿¡COMO SETE OCURRIO SIQUIERA HACER ESA ESTUPIDES?, ¡JAMAS ME DI CUENTA A LA CRIMINAL QUE HABIA CRIADO! ¡SABIA QUE DEBIA METERTE AL CONVENTO DE MONJAS!; ¡PERO QUE VERGÜENZA! ¿POR QUE DIOS CASTIGA SIEMPRE A LOS INOCENTES?- esa era mi madre… ¿no es dulce?, dirán ¿Por qué estas con tu madre si la odias tanto?...FACIL… por el "accidente que tuve con Gwne" Geoff me mando directito a mi casa por todo 1 día para reflexionar y cuando este de regreso tengo que pedirle perdón… ¡FRENTE A DUNCAN Y TODO EL EQUIPO DEL ESTUDIO!...

…bueno… supongo que… ¡NO COURTNEY! ¡NO PIENSES SIQUIERA QUE TE LO MERECES! ¡ELLA FUE LA QUE TE PROVOCO! ¡PUEDE QUE LE HAYAS ROTO UN POCO LA NARIZ PERO…!... tal vez si debería disculparme, a pesar de que ella fue la que empezó ella quedara mal frente a todos si no acepta mi disculpa y dejándome a mi bien por todos los lados… al pareces mi madre se ha calmado ya que deje de escuchar gritos de solterona, lentamente empecé a quitarme la ropa cuando note que un pequeño papel había caído

**Flashback**

_-¿sabes?...yo puedo cambiar esa cara por una linda sonrisa-_

_-nn-oo pu-edes- me hundí en su hombro sin consuelo_

_-…ya sé cómo dar con tu padre…-_

_._

_._

_._

_Shock_

_._

_._

_._

_Deje de abrazarla para tomarla de los hombros -… ¿¡E-ENCERIOS! ¿¡LO-LO ENCONTRASTE!...- ella asintió, rápidamente la abrase- ¡BRIDGETTE! ¡CUANDO TE CASES CON GOEFF SERE TU MADRINA DE LAZO!-_

_Ella se separo -em… ese tema lo discutiremos después- me entrego un pequeño papel -aquí está la dirección exacta-_

**Fin Flashback**

Lentamente sonreí, me quite la ropa y me duche, ya después que termine me seque, me coloque una blusa strapless morada junto con un bolero negro, una falda de mezclilla y unos botines oscuros, me peine y maquille; tome las llaves de mi auto, tome mi celular y empecé a marcar…

**POV DE BRIDGETTE**

-NO- negué

-Vamos Bridgette, por favor- repitió Courtney

-no puedo, de verdad lo siento; ¿puedes ir con alguien más?

-Bridgette…

-escucha, sé que esto lo has esperado toda tu vida pero hoy es un día duro; de verdad lo siento pero no puedo

-de acuerdo

-¿estás enojada?

-no, el que llama paga

-¡COURTNEY!

-estoy bien ¿ok? Estoy bien, no estoy para nada enojada

-¿quieres que le pida a alguno de los chicos que vallan contigo?

-no… iré sola… hasta luego

**POV DE COURTNEY**

De eso corte, lentamente salí de mi habitación hasta llegar a la puerta principal rezando por no toparme con mi madre y gracias a dios fue así; salí al jardín y ahí encontré mi convertible negro, entre e introduje la llave en la abertura, quite el freno y arranque guiándome por la dirección escrita en la nota

**4 HORAS DESPUES**

¡NO, NO, NO! ¡NO!, ¿¡COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! ¡ESTOY PERDIDA! ¡Y YA ESTA OSCURO! ¡NO VEO A NADIE EN LA CALLE! ¡DIOS, AUXILIO!

Tome mi celular y le marque a Bridgette

-_es imposible hacer la conexión en este momento, tienes 30 segundo para dejar tu mensaje en la señal_- mierda

Geoff

-_es imposible hacer la conexión en este momento, tienes 30 segu-_

¿¡Trent!

-_es imposible hacer la cone-_

¡¿Qué hago?, ¿¡Le marco, no le marco! ¿¡Le marco, no le marco!... ¡NO QUIERO PASAR LA NOCHE EN EL AUTO PERO…! Bueno… podría acomodarme en los asientos de atrás, además ¿Qué mas podría salir mal?...

Cayó un trueno y empezó a llover

…-¿bueno?- contesto perezosamente

-am, hola… ¿Duncan?...

-… ¿Courtney?

-Am si… soy yo… ¿co-como estas?

-¿qué sucede?, ¿sabes la hora que es?

-tarde, lo sé, lo sé pero…- me interrumpió

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿no se suponía que no seriamos amigos?

-am… es cierto… -apreté mi celular-…lo-lo había olvidado

.

.

.

-Courtney… ¿estás llorando?

Comencé a gemir, era vergonzoso -Duncan… ¿po-podrias venir por mi? E-estoy perdida, sola, hay un diluvio, hace frio y mi trasero se congela… por-por favor

.

.

.

-… ¿estás a pie?

-no, te-tengo un auto

-¿en donde estas?

Me dirigí a la esquina cercana y leí un pequeño letrero- co-colonia Potinaspak, av. orquídea

-voy enseguida, no te muevas y espera a que este contigo-

-GRAC- colgó

**30 minutos después…**

El bajo del taxi y pago, lentamente se dirigió a donde yo me encontraba… seguía de pie en la esquina, ya después de llegar a mi me tomo de la mano atrayéndome a él sujetándome de la cintura dejándome sin escapatoria hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho

-tonta, me preocupaste, debiste esperar en el auto; estas toda mojada

- me separe mirándolo a la cara – ¿gastaste mucho en el taxi verdad? ¡TE-TE LO PAGARE! –saque mi monedero pero él me negó sacar el dinero, Duncan se comenzó a acercar lenta y peligrosamente. Al no ver ninguna reacción por mi parte se siguió acercando. Sus labios apenas rozaban…

Lo aparte suavemente y detuvo su cara a unos centímetros de la mía

-…no…- susurre

Dejo de abrazarme y suspiro con frustración con las manos a los bolsillo-¿Por qué estás aquí?, este lugar está muy lejos de tu casa, no hay ni un solo foco ade- lo interrumpí

-Duncan, eso lo sé… lamento haberte echo venir hasta aquí a esta hora, tenía miedo de que no vinieras por… ya sabes… eso… lo de em…

Se rio en seco -¿la paliza que le diste a Gwen?

-VASTA, deberías estar molesto

Aun riendo-no veo porque

-Dha, porque se supone que es tu esposa y yo debí arreglarles una cita para reconciliarse en vez de actuar como actué y eso está mal

-acaso crees que una cita puede solucionar las cosas, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No crees que seas la menos indicada para meterte en esto?, la vida no termina siempre con un final feliz

-lo se pero…

.

.

.

-… ¿y bien?

-¿bien qué?

- ¿no me dirás porque estás aquí?- le esquive la mirada – VAMOS, ¿así le agradeces al que salió de la cama a esta hora para venir a salvar tu trasero congelado, exploradora perdida?

**FLASHBACK**

_Comencé a gemir, era vergonzoso -Duncan… ¿po-podrias venir por mi? E-estoy perdida, sola, hay un diluvio, hace frio y mi trasero se congela… por-por favor_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Suspire y le entregue el papel –quería llegar a esta dirección, veras… es algo personal… nunca he conocido a mi padre y Bridgette… Bridgette descubierto que vive en esta dirección- el de repente abrió en grande los ojos y empezó a ahogarse -¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Se calmo –nada, estoy bien… no-no le tomes importancia- suspiro

-pues… como nunca había estado en este tipo de lugares no pude encontrar la direc- me interrumpió tomando mi mano

-vamos

-¿ha?

-vamos, te llevare ahora- empezamos a caminar, bueno el caminaba, yo… estaba siendo arrastrada…

-¡E-ESPERA!- me solté-¡ya es muy tarde!

-necesitar llegar ahí ¿no?

-sí pero- volvió a tomarme la mano mientras me forzaba a seguirlo con mi mirada clavada en nuestras manos mientras estaba levemente sonrojada

Casi no habíamos caminada nada y se detuvo y simplemente dijo –aquí es- como si fuera un chiste lo voltie a ver mientras reía

-no, ya enserio

-mira la dirección de la nota y el que esta apuntado en la puerta de la casa- sabia que él estaba en un error, pero le hice caso, mire la nota y observe la dirección de la puerta…mierda …¡TENIA RAZON!, ¿¡SIEMPRE ESTUVE TAN SERCA! …¡PE-PERO CUANDO PREGUNTABA LA DIRECCION ME DECIAN QUE NO ERA POR AQUÍ! ¡ME DECIAN "NADA QUE VER"!

El empezó a reír como loco dándome un zape en la cabeza –CREI QUE ERAS NIÑA EXPLORADORA- dijo para volver a reír mientras yo estaba con la boca abierta –A PESAR DE QUE CAMINAMOS UN POCO ¿PODRAS ENCONTRAR TU AUTO SOLA?- dijo riendo arrogantemente pero no le hice caso, lentamente me acerque a la puerta y levante un poco mi brazo para tocar el timbré pero no lo oprimí…

**FLASHBACK **

_-que no importa si llego a encontrarlo vivo o muerto, al menos así…al menos así…así podre saber a dónde van todas mis esperanzas, que…que después de…de 18 años…estoy finalmente recuperando…- dijo Courtney mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa…_

_-¿y qué hay de el?- dijo Britgette mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante…_

_-¿a?- menciono Courtney quitando la sonrisa de su rostro…_

_-¿y de ti?- dijo Britgette mientras agachaba la cabeza…_

_-¿a dónde quieres llegar?- dijo Courtney sin entender…_

_-que ocurrirá si…si el…si tu…-_

_-¿vas a decir algo?-_

_-que pasara si al final descubres que él tiene una nueva familia, o descubres algo que te herirá o…- se detuvo_

_-¿o?- insistió_

_-no es como lo imaginas- dijo la chica rubia mirándola a los ojos_

_-¿te refieres a que…no me…no me querrá en su vida…?- Ella asintió temerosamente para luego ser empujada por la morena -¡NO, TE EQUIVOCAS!-_

_-¿cómo saberlo?-…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Me toco el hombro -¿Courtney?- temblé

Una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla –yo… yo no… - lentamente baje mi brazo al igual que mi cabeza hundiéndome en mis hombros –no puedo… Duncan… no puedo… ya me acobarde ¿q-que tal si no desea verme y simplemente abandono a mi madre cuando se entero que ella estaba embarazada o ya tiene su vida reconstruida?... 18 años espere por este momento y… ¡Y NO PUEDO HACERLO!

-Courtney

Una luz nos ilumino y rápidamente me levanté del suelo, un auto se estaba estacionando en el jardín de la casa y el que conducía era una hombre, tez morena, ojos negros al igual que el cabello y al pereces estaba vestido formalmente; ya estacionado salió del auto pero se quedo parado ahí observándonos a Duncan y a mi

-¿ocurre algo malo?, mi esposa me llamo diciéndome que un convertible no dejaba de pasar por la calle y se había estacionada muy cerca de la casa- nos miro- ¿el auto es de ustedes?

-s-si- respondí mientras sonreía tímidamente

-no son ladrones ¿cierto?

-¡NO!, ve-vera estamos buscando a Edward… Edward Elric Santali

-soy yo, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- no respondí, seguía mirándolo por varios segundos pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando me miro con preocupación, se froto la cara y

-¿cuántos años tienes jovencita?

-18

-¿vives en esta ciudad?

Asentí –s-si

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

-Riza

-¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?

-¿Qué?

-¿Courtney? ¿ Courtney Realmente eres tú?... -yo asentí tímidamente pero él me esquivo la mirada con las manos a la cadera, después de unos segundos el voltio a verme –le prometí a tu madre que esto jamás pasaría- se acerco a mí y saco unas llaves de su pantalón, eligió una y la metió en la herradura pero no entro –vete a casa- de eso entro cerrando la puerta sin mirar atrás, yo solo seguí con la mirada fija en la puerta… ¿Qué había sido todo eso?... y… ¿Cómo me reconoció?

_-cariño, ya llegaste; bienvenido. ¿Quieres cenar?_

_-¡Papá! ¡Vi en la juguetería un juego armable! ¿¡Me lo comparas?_

_-¿cielo, que pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?_

_-¿papa? _

Me tomo del hombro -¿Courtney, estas bien?- en mis adentros suspire, voltie a verlo y sonreí

-Duncan, ¿puedo hacerte 2 preguntarte indecorosas? –el asintió viéndome extraño -¿vives con Gwen?...

-no, vivo en un departamento

-¿podría dormir contigo?- el retiro su mano de mi hombro y se alejo unos pasos y se podía observar que estaba completamente sonrojado

-¿Qué quieres hacerme?- me acerque a él y le di un puñetazo en el hombro

-ME REFIERO A DORMIR EN TU DEPARTAMENTE, SI LLEGO A ESTA HORA MI MADRE ME MATARA

.

.

.

Empezamos a alejarnos de la casa -Courtney… ¿estás bien?

-N-no tiene importancia… vamos- empecé a alejarme pero Duncan no me siguió pero luego me quede pensativa… ¿en verdad todo iba a terminar así?, ¿18 años de búsqueda se resumían a esto?... ¿espere tanto para esas simples palabras?... no lo creo

Me detuve para dar la vuelta, volví a dirigirme hacia la puerta dándole fuertes golpes con mis puños, incluso dejándome ardor en los nudillos… puede que él no quiera saber de mi pero yo tengo mucho que decir de lo que se puede imaginar…

* * *

**_Mireya ESTA ES LA CONTESTACION A TU REVIEW, antes que nada debes registrarte _**

_*Seleccionas sign in_

_*En Pen Name coloca como quieres que se llame tu cuanta fanfiction_

_*Colocas tu email _

_*Repite tu email_

_*Contraseña_

_*Repite tu contraseña_

_*Aceptas las condiciones e introduces el código, ya echo todo esto le das sing in y te llegara un correo en el cual te darán un link para que tu cuenta fanfiction se active y de ahí le das login e introduces tu correo y contraseña y ya estas registrada_

_Para crear tu perfil te vas a account y seleccionas profile y empiezas a escribir sobre ti, tu nombre, si quieres edad, cosas que te gustan, lo que odias, tu música favorita, películas, versos, que parejas de TD te gustan, cuales no etc_

_-Para ponerte una imagen vas a avatar, seleccionas examinar y escoges una imagen y si te gusta el tamaña le das sabe y esa será tu imagen de perfil pero la puedes cambiar las veces que quiera…_

-Block users: esta opción te permite bloquear a un usuario para que no pueda enviarte PM (mensajes privados) o reviews.

Publish

- Guide: aquí especifican cómo funciona el sistema de subida y las posibilidades de cambios que tienes en tus fanfics. Básicamente dice que debes de subir el documento con tu fanfic (que se conservará durante 60 días en el servidor de la página), que puedes editarlo y publicarlo como nueva historia, pero esto lo explicaré a continuación.

- Document manager (upload): este es el primer paso para subir tu fanfic. Debes de subir tu documento de Word al servidor de la página desde esta sección. Es sencillo. Esta página te muestra los documentos que ya tienes subidos, y a renglón seguido el "_Upload new document_". Dentro de eso debes ir a la opción _File on computer Examinar_, y desde ahí buscar el documento en tu equipo. Una vez lo hayas seleccionado, ponle un titulo en _Label _y pincha "_Submit document_". Una vez hecho, en lo alto de la página te aparecerá el verde el texto "_Document Saved. Document upload has completed. The saved document will be listed below._" Y el archivo que has subido estará en la lista de "_Document Manager_". Desde ahí, ve a la opción derecha de "_Edit/Preview_". Se abrirá tu documento en el editor y ahí podrás escribir tus notas de autor, colocar barras de separación, poner el titulo en negrita, etc. Cuando hayas finalizado, pincha "_Save_" y tendrás tu historia lista para ser subida.

El procedimiento es el mismo para subir un fic nuevo que para subir un capítulo nuevo de una historia en progreso. A partir de aquí, los pasos a seguir cambian según quieras actualizar una historia larga o publicar una nueva.

-New Story: esta es la opción que deberás seguir para subir una historia nueva. Se te abrirá un texto en naranja con hipervínculo al final que pone "_Guidelines_". Debes pinchar ahí para leer las normas de publicación.

Puedes leer las _Guidelines _traducidas aquí, pero básicamente especifica que está prohibido:

-Subir una historia que no esté relacionada con ningún libro, película, serie, etc, con ninguna de las categorías existentes en fanfiction. En resumen, que no sea un fanfic.

-Subir documentos que contengan cosas como respuestas a los reviews, avisos, notas, etc. Se supone que cada documento que subas tiene que ser un fanfic (las notas y avisos pueden ir al principio o al final del capítulo, pero nunca constituir todo el texto).

-No puedes publicar dos veces la misma historia.

-No puedes publicar fanfics de una lista de autores que se especifica al final entre las que figuran Anne Rice o Nora Roberts (comúnmente plagiadas).

El otro tema importante de los _Guidelines _son los Ratings, en la sección "Content Ratings". Los ratings son la clasificación de los fanfics por su contenido en apto o no apto para el público según sus edades. Según el sistema de , existen los siguientes ratings:

- El _Rated Map_ significa que tu historia es apta para todas las edades.

- _Rated K_ significa que tu historia es apta para todas las edades superiores a cinco años, lo cual implica que esta libre de lenguaje grosero, sexo o violencia.

- _Rated K+_ significa que la historia es apta para todas las edades superiores a 9 años ya que puede contener algún tipo de violencia menor muy leve, suave lenguaje grosero y ningun tema de adultos.

- _Rated T_, para mayores de 13 años al contener violencia y un poco de lenguaje grosero y leves temas de adultos.

_- Rated M_, para mayores de 16 años al contener referencias a violencia, lenguaje grosero fuerte y escenas de sexo fuertes pero no explícitas.

- El R_ated MA_, sólo para adultos ya que contiene lenguaje y temas explícitos para adultos.

- Sumplemental, _rated B_, contenido para niños en el nivel prescolar.

Una vez leída esta sección, baja hasta el final y pincha en "_Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines_". Te llevará al principio de la sección y entre un texto en verde que confirma que te has leído las normas, verás la opción "_New Story_". Pincha ahí y podrás elegir las características de tu fanfic.

-Lo primero es elegir si tu fanfic es "_Normal_" o "_Crossover_" (los fics crossovers mezclan dos fandoms, por ejemplo, Harry Potter y El señor de los Anillos, y tienen una categoría propia).

-A continuación tienes que seleccionar una categoría, es decir, el fandom al que pertenece tu fanfic. Pincha en "_Select a category_", escoge la que corresponde y dale a _Continue_.

-Te entrarás en el apartado "_Publish a New story_" donde tendrás que concretar los datos de tu historia: _Titulo _(Title), _Resumen _(Summary), _Idioma _(Lenguage), _Rating_, _Género _1 y 2 (Genre1 y Genre2), _Status _(In progress si está en progreso, Complete si está completa), _Personaje _1 y 2 (Characters), y por último en _Document_, seleccionar el archivo que corresponda a tu historia. Pincha en "Publish a New Story" y listo. Tu fanfic estará oficialmente publicado y te llegará un aviso a tu correo con el link de la historia.

- Si por el contrario, quieres actualizar una historia en progreso o editar y/o borrar alguno de tus fanfics ya publicados, debes ir a "My Stories". En ese apartado te aparecerán todas los fanfics que has publicado, que podrás modificar con tan sólo pinchar en su titulo. Así se te desplegará un menú con apartados. En "_Propierties_" podrás editar titulo, summary, estatus, etc y en "_Content/Chapters_", podrás añadir nuevos capítulos con la opción _Add a new Chapter_, o bien reemplazar alguno de los ya subidos por otro documento (o por el mismo con cambios) en _Replace/Update chapter with the new content_. El "_Live preview_" te permitirá una vista previa de cómo ha quedado tu historia con los cambios o la actualización realizadas y el "_Download/Backup_" te permitirá leer tu fanfic en otro formato.

Traffic

Desde esta sección puedes controlar el tráfico de visitas, reviews o favoritos de tus historias.

- Story traffic: aquí puedes ver las visitas y el número de visitantes que tienen tus fanfics mensualmente, las nacionalidades de tus visitantes, así como la proporción Visitas/Visitantes de cada uno de tus fanfics. *

* (Nota. Existen diferencias entre visitantes y visitas. Los visitantes son el número de personas que se asoman a tu fanfic. Las visitas el número de veces que han visitado tu fanfic todos los visitantes. El número de visitas siempre es superior, porque un mismo visitante puede visitar tu fanfic 10 veces).

- Profile traffic: es lo mismo pero con tu profile. Podrás saber el volumen de visitar a tu perfil que se han realizado en el último mes.

- Forum traffic: el equivalente de visitas a tu foro (si tienes).

- Community traffic: visitas y visitantes de tu Comunidad (si tienes).

- Story stats: este es el sistema antiguo de estadísticas. Muestra Hits, no visitantes, así como número de favoritos, reviews, alertas y favoritos.

- User stats: también pertenece al sistema antiguo. Muestras los usuarios que te tienen como autor favorito, en alertas, el número de reviews que has dejado y el total de visitas a tu perfil entre otras.

Alerts

-Alerts Settings: desde aquí puedes elegir que tipo de alertas deseas recibir. Alertas de review, alertas de actualización de tus fanfics favoritos, alertas que te informan sobre quién ha puesto tu fanfic en favoritos… Puedes activar o desactivar las que quieras.

-Author Alerts: aquí puedes añadir o quitar autores de la lista de fickers que has alertado para recibir avisos de cada una de sus actualizaciones.

-Story alerts: lo mismo, pero con los fanfics que tienes en alertas para ser informado de sus actualizaciones.

-Community Alerts: Las comunidades que has alertado para recibir avisos de sus actualizaciones.

BETA READER:

Desde esta opción puedes ofrecerte como _Beta Reader_ (algo así como una correctora/editora de fanfics ajenos) y especificar tus preferencias a la hora de betear.

Este apartado está directamente relacionado con docx, y no tengo ni idea de cómo va.

Community

Desde aquí puedes controlar tu comunidad C2 (archivo de recopilación de fanfics con X temática en común). Puedes crear/borrar comunidades, modificar miembros del staff, etc. Sólo se permite una comunidad por usuario.

Favorites

Es el equivalente a ALERTS sólo que con favoritos, en lugar de alertas de actualización.

-Favorite authors: desde aquí puedes eliminar o añadir autores a tu lista de favoritos.

-Favorite stories: desde aquí puedes eliminar o añadir fanfics a tu lista de favoritos.

Forums

Desde aquí puede controlar tu foro. Modificar tu foro, borrarlo, crear uno nuevo o añadir moderadores para que te ayuden a controlarlo.

Polls

Esta opción te permite crear encuestas en tu perfil. No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona.

Reviews

Este apartado te permite:

-History: ver un historial de los últimos reviews que has dejado.

-Remove review: borrar reviews anónimos que has recibido

**Bueno, espero que te sirva**

**bye**


	13. Simplemente, quiero lo mejor para ti

**Hola, ¡soy yo! XCLAXDXC… *grillos *… ¬¬**

**Bueno, lamento no haber actualizado pero he utilizado el tiempo para estar con mi familia y especialmente con mi papá ya que mayormente lo veo solo en la noche o de plano no lo veo en todo el día , vive conmigo y mi familia pero el **** trabajo ¬¬, bueno… espero que entiendan y por esta razón no actualizare muy seguido pero leeré sus fings y dejare comentarios =D…**

**Cap. Dedicado a:**

**MIREYA DXC**

**LadyGaGaSuperFan**

**MarylinnDxC**

**Guaaadiiphh**

**Courtneywafflesdxc**

**pankeckes**

**Citlallitha**

**mirosyuca**

**Courtney DxC**

**athaeris**

**lolitaluv12**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten el cap. Ya que me esforcé en hacerlo =D, espero que tenga coherencia ya que a cada rato lo estaba cambiando xD…**

**Pd: felicidades españa**

* * *

_Baila como si nadie te estuviera viendo;_

_Ama como si nunca te hubieran herido,_

_Canta como si nadie te estuviera oyendo,_

_Trabaja como si no necesitaras el dinero,_

_Y vive como si hoy fuera tu último día._

* * *

**POV DE COURTNEY**

-Courtney… ¿estás bien?

-N-no tiene importancia… vamos- empecé a alejarme pero Duncan no me siguió pero luego me quede pensativa… ¿en verdad todo iba a terminar así?, ¿18 años de búsqueda se resumían a esto?... ¿espere tanto para esas simples palabras?... ¡NO!, ¡NO SE ACABA AQUÍ!

Me detuve para dar la vuelta, volví a dirigirme hacia la puerta dándole fuertes golpes con mis puños, incluso dejándome ardor en los nudillos… puede que él no quiera saber de mi pero yo tengo mucho que decir de lo que se puede imaginar…

-¡PAPA! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!

-_cariño_

_-¿papá?_

-¡COURTNEY!- lo ignore y seguí golpeando la puerta con mis puños, estaba empezando a dañar la puerta dejando el tono rojizo en el...-¡PRINCESA!- rápidamente me detuve y voltie a verle… habían pasado años desde que me llamaba por ese estúpido apodo, deje de golpear la pared y abrí las palmas de mi mano suavemente pero las aleje suavemente y mi vista se dirigió hacia adelante… la puerta se abría lentamente…

- …Papá…- dije en susurro, pero de repente lo comencé a ver distorsionado, empecé a sentirme mareada y perdí el equilibrio

* * *

_**POV DE NADIE**_

_**Hace 10 años**_

_**Casi Navidad**_

_En la sala de una humilde casa, una sala no solo humilde, sino muy tradicional… llena de muérdago, esferas de colores, una chimenea con leños a un lado, el fresco pino de navidad y el exquisito y jugoso pavo, toda la casa adornada por mayoría de verde y rojo; al fondo de la sala se encontraba sentada en un enorme y bulto sofá, con una pequeña niña sobre sus piernas_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_-¿Mamá?_

_-¿qué? _

_-¿pasaremos noche buena solas otra vez?- ella no contesto_

_._

_._

_._

_-Mamá…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-en la escuela celebraran el día del padre y todos mis amigos irán con sus padres _

_-faltan meses para el día del padre_

_-ya lo sé, pero la escuela está empezando a ahorrar dinero para comprar los adornos antes de que suban su precio_

_-no te preocupes, después de todo yo siempre voy contigo todos los años_

_-sí pero…- me detuve_

_-Courtney…_

_-ya… ya no importa…- me pare y me acerque a la puerta-… buenas noches…_

_-todavía no es navidad, ¿no veras los fuegos artificiales?_

_- me ha dado mucho sueño, buenas noches Mamá _

_-buenas noches- Salí de la habitación a punto de cerrar la puerta pero me detuve y volví a entrar pero solo asomándome _

_-Mamá_

_-¿sí? _

_Me acerque a ella -¿co-como es papá? _

_-Courtney _

_-Mamá solo quiero sa- me interrumpió su suspiro_

_-Courtney ya… ya hemos hablado de ello_

_Empecé a llorar con las lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas con rapidez-PERO NUNCA ME RESPONDES ADECUADAMENTE, SOLO CAMBIAS EL TEMA ¡SIEMRPE ES IGUAL!_

_-¡COURTNEY!- mi expresión de reclamo cambio a de un poco de arrepentimiento_

_-Mamá… ¿si-si soy buena… el vendrá en navidad?_

_-…Courtney…_

_- ¿lo prometes?_

_-Courtney… es hora de dormir_

_-…Mamá…_

_-¡DIJE QUE ES HORA DE DORMIR!_

_Lentamente camine hacia la puerta-…buenas noches …- y la cerré…_

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

-Estas sudando mucho- tome un pañuelo y limpie su frente pero cuando lo retire ella abrió los ojos –princesa ¿te desperté?

-Duncan…- ella observo a su alrededor y rápidamente se levanto de la cama -¡¿DONDE-DONDE ESTOY?

-en mi habitación… proactivamente mi departamento, deberías dormir mas, aun son la 7:13 am y hoy entramos a trabajar a las 10:00 am…

**POV DE COURTNEY**

Lo mire, tenia ojeras en el rostro, ¿se desvelo?... ¿Por qué?, mire su habitación tratando de recordar, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y estaba mareada, ¿paso algo anoche?... sujete las sabanas a mi pecho y note algo raro… ¡ESTA BLUSA NO LA TRAIA PUESTA!, mire asustada con más determinación la habitación y observe en un perchero la ropa que traía en la tarde, retire la sabana y pude ver que traía un pants negro y la blusa era de un ligero morada, me abrace y grite para luego mirar a Duncan con furia, me levante y comencé a arrojarle todo lo que tuviese a la mano mientras gritaba -¡IMBESIL! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVITES A TOCARME? ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡HARE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE HABERME CONOCIDO!

El intentaba protegerse pero yo le seguía arrojando cosas, finalmente me desespere y tome la TV

-¡ESPERA! ¡NO HICE NADA!

-¡MALDITO!

-¡ESPERA! ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES!

-¡HARE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS!- en ese momento estaba por tirar la TV encima de él pero se acerco rápidamente y la TV cayó al suelo rompiéndose con varios fragmentos de vidrio en el suelo, me tomo de las muñecas y me aventó a la cama cayendo encima de mi

-¡TE DESMAYASTES Y TE TRAGE AL DEPARTAMENTO, LA ROPA ES DE LA MUCAMA! ¡ELLA TE VISTIO!

Intente zafarme-¡NO TE CREO PERVERTIDO!- fue inútil

-ESTAS ENFERMA

-IDIOTA

-LO DIGO ENCERIO, TIENES FIEBRE; TE RESFRIASTE POR ESTAR TANTO TIEMPO BAJO LA LLUVIA

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entro una muchacha al parecer mayor que yo, no pude observarla bien, mi vista estaba un poco borrosa pero pude distinguir que llevaba puesto un uniforme de mucama

-Duncan, ya Samanta está dormida, mañana lavare la ropa así que no olvides dejarla en la lavadora

El lentamente me soltó colocando su mano atrás de su cuello mirando al suelo mientras yo me levantaba dándole la espalda-…ha… si

Se acerco a mí con un vaso de agua-señorita, tome esto- la mire –son calmantes

Trague las pastillas junto con el agua y le entregue el vaso -gra-gracias…- mire a Duncan y no pude creerlo –GRA-GRACIAS POR LA ROPA- me había dicho la verdad

-no hay problema - de eso se retiro, lentamente me di la vuelta y pude ver una habitación parecida a un chico de 15 años, toda la habitación de cabeza y por mi culpa

-te dije que no había hecho nada pervertida-se acerco rápidamente a la tv rota con filosos vidrios a su alrededor- ¡ADEMAS ROMPISTE LA TV!

Me sonroje -fu-FUE TU CULPA

-¿MI CULPA?

-TU ME TRAGISTES A TU DEPARTAMENTO, CUANDO DESPIERTO EN UNA CAMA CON ATRA ROPA ¡Y CONTIGO A MI LADO!, ¿QUE QUERES QUE PIENSE? ¡¿QUE JUGAMOS A LA BELLA DURMIENTE?

-NO TENIA MALAS INTENCIONES, TU ERES LA DE LA MENTE COCHAMBROSA

-¡ERES UN CRIMINAL!

-¿¡VEZ PIERCINGS!

-TE LOS QUITASTES, GRAN COSA, ¿SABES QUE ES PERMANENTE? UN TAT-me tape la boca rápidamente

-¿Qué?

-NA-NADA-…tonta

-espera, espera, ¿ibas a decir tatuaje?

-NO

-ibas a decir tatuaje

-CLARO QUE NO- dije rápidamente

Me regalo una sonrisa pervertida-el tatuaje era privado, ¿me has espiado en la ducha o cuando me vestía?

Me sonroje y me puse nerviosa -¿co-COMO PODRIA?

-¿te metiste a mi habitación en el estudio?-…Shock…

Le esquive la mirada-NO TE INTERESA

Se señalo-mi tatuaje-me señalo- tu pervitismo, claro que me interesa

Aleje su mano de mi-NO SOY PERVERTIDA, SO-SOLO ADIVINE

-no te creo

-pu-pues e-ES TU PROBLEMA

Me tomo de la mano y me atrajo hacia el-¿y porque estas nerviosa princesa?

Lo empuje y me aleje de el dándole la espalda –NO ESTOY NERVIOSA Y SI LO ESTUVIECE NO SERIA TU PROBLEMA- me hinque y comencé a recoger los fragmentos filosos

-déjalo, le diré a la criada que lo haga- "casualmente" me corte y me quede observando mi herida, la sangre corría por mi dedo hasta caer en la alfombra…

-te lo dije- se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano, su mano era más frio que el mío… posiblemente porque me he enfermado… lo que no me espere… empezó a acercar mi mano a sus labios, cerré los ojos lentamente pero los abrí bruscamente al sentir una corriente en mis adentro, levante la vista y el tenia mi dedo más allá de sus labios

-…Du-Duncan…- me miro por unos segundos que parecías siglos y lentamente cerró los ojos, estaba nerviosa, posiblemente sonrojada además de que las pastillas no me quitaban los síntomas de una persona enferma… ¿era esto un sueño? ¿Tenía resaca o estaba cruda? ¿era un ilusión causada por la fiebre?

Lo empuje lejos de mi -¡¿Q-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

-dicen que si lames una herida en el momento en que te hieres esta se cura

-¿¡ME TO-TOMAS COMO UN EXPERIMENTO!- no respondió, se quedo callado; se levanto y busco algo en la mesa de noche alado de la cama, suspiro y se sentó frente a mí, tomo su playera y comenzó a desgarrarla…

-¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- obteniendo una tira

-se acabaron las vendas, gasas y curitas, aprovechando lo que tengo a la mano- intento tomar mi mano nuevamente, intente evitarlo pero él me sujetó fuertemente hasta que me rendí y suspire

-como te gusta desperdiciar las cosas, pareces un niño-

-el amor es infantil…-…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Sentí que estábamos llenándonos de rodeos-Duncan… cuando me desmaye, ¿Qué ocurrió con mi padre?... ¡¿hablaste con él?- me ignoro y cuando termino ajustar el "vendaje" -…Duncan…- lo tome del rostro y lo mire a los ojos tiernamente- dime que sucedió después-…suspiro y me alejo de el dándome la espalda

-no puedo hacer esto Courtney… lo siento

-¿hacer qué?

-no puedo…

-Duncan… DUNCAN, ES MI PADRE; ¡TIENES QUE DECIRME QUE PASO DESPUES! ¡¿HABLASTE CON EL? ¡DEMONIOS DUNCAN! ¡DIM- fui interrumpida, el me estaba abrazando fuertemente como si tratara de atravesarme, su abrazo dolía físicamente pero en mi interior podía sentir una sensación electrizante

-¡no puedo estar cerca de ti y fingir que no quiero morir por ti!

Mi intento era leve, pero intente separarme-…eso está fuera de discusión y-y sigues casado…

Me tomo de los hombros quedándonos frente a frente-¿¡PORQUE NO PUEDES OLVIDARTE QUE ESTUVE CASADO! ¿POEQUE NO PUEDES OLVIDARLO POR UN MOMENTO? ¡ME ESTOY DIVORSIANDO!

-…

-¡FUE UN ERROS HABER ABUSADO DE TU CONFIANZA PERO PUEDES CONFIAR EN MI AHORA! ¡YA NO SOY UN NIÑO, SOY UN HOMBRE Y TE SABRE RESPONDER!- solo baje la mirada, no tenia deseos de hablar con él sobre esto

-deberías guardarte esas palabras para la chica que realmente quieras

-¡MALDITA SEA COURTNEY! ¿¡EN QUE IDIOMA TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE TE AMO!

-Duncan… yo no cre-

-ENTIENDE, ¡VOY COMPLETAMENTE ENSERIO!

-no es cierto

Me tomo del rostro-COURTNEY

Pero yo me solté -NO ES CIERTO, ¡NO ES CIERTO!... ¿PORQUE TIENES QUE HACERME ESTO? LO UNICO QUE ME INTEREZA AHORA ES CONOSER A MI PADRE, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA JUGAR JUEGOS DE AMOR CONTIGO

.

.

.

-¿juegos?

-EXACTO, JUEGOS; TU NO ME VEZ MAS ALLA QUE DE UN JUGUETE QUE PUEDES ABANDONAR CUANDO SE TE ANTOJE Y REGRESAR CON UNA CARA INOCENTE

-COURTNEY, SIEMPRE HABLABLAS SOBRE RESOLVER TODO CON UNA CHARLA EN VEZ DE LA FUERZA BRUTA, DE DAR LA INICIATIVA; ¿QUE OCURRIO CON ESA CHICA?, ¡ESTOY INTENTANDO RESOLVER LAS COSAS CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ Y ME ESQUIVAS!

-ESA CHICA TIENE SU AUTOESTIMA POR LOS SUELOS ¡ES ESO! –Suspire-Duncan… e-estamos en tu casa

-¿Y?

-aquí está la pequeña

-ESTA DURMIENDO

-que padre mas irresponsable

-¡YA EMPEZASTES!

-…

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME PADRE, SEÑOR, MARIDO Y ESPOSO DE GWEN! ¡TANSOLO TENGO 18 AÑOS!

.

.

.

-…

-¿¡SABES LO QUE SE SINTIO TENER UN BEBE A LOS 16 AÑOS! ¡TODO EMPEZO POR MI CULPA, POR HABERME ACOSTADO CON GWEN A TUS ESPALDAS POR MAS DE UN AÑO PERO ME HICE RESPONSABLE!

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

**CASA DE DUNCAN**

**2 AÑOS ATRÁS**

_El estúpido show había terminado y desde entonces me encontraba viendo tv, DIABLOS, ES FIN DE SEMANA ¡¿PORQUE NO HAY NADA BUENO?_

_Mi celular empezó a vibrar y lo saque despreocupadamente de mi pantalón, era un mensaje… de Gwen, sonreí y lo abrí_

_Gwne: Duncan… necesito hablar contigo, es urgente; PORFAVOR LLAMAME- no hice caso y seguí mirando tv_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

_Alguien tocaba a la puerta, mire mi reloj… eran las 7:00 am, ¿Quién demonios se levanta a esta ahora?, Salí de la cama ya que sabía que mis padres tenían el sueño más pesado que una roca y eran capaces de lanzar la tv por la ventana si alguien los despierta tan temprano; ya que llegue la puerta la abrí perezosamente y me encontré a una MUY conocida gótica parada frente a mí con el maquillaje corrido y su cara húmeda, la respiración agitada y con sus manos en el vientre… posiblemente mi coeficiente intelectual no era el más alto pero tampoco era un estúpido…sabía lo que significaba…_

_-…Du-Duncan…_

* * *

-pe-pero entonces… porque cuando la vi nuevamente actuó como una zorra

El dio una pequeña sonrisa, forzada -lo de encontrarla con Trent es normal, son amantes pero yo le pedí que no intentara volver a ser amiga tuya… y al parecer se metió mucho en el papel, ahora es actriz

-pe-pero creí que le encantaba dibujar a-a ¡ADEMAS LA GOLPIE! ¿¡COMO PUDO DEJARME HACERLO POR UNA SIMPLE ACTUACION?

-… me case con ella casi al día siguiente y luego… fui a tu departamento

-¡DUNCAN!

* * *

**HACE 2 AÑOS**

**POV DE COURTNEY**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE COURTNEY**

_El timbre sonó, me levante del sofá con una gran sonrisa imaginándome quien era con boletos para ir a ver una película, me acerque a la puerta, me acomode la blusa y mi cabello, sonreí y abrí pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que venía acompañado de Gwen, ambos con cara de funeral… me quede sorprendida pero pensé que Trent venia en camino_

_Me acerque a él –hola cariño- intente besarlo pero el e esquivo _

_-hola Courtney- o no, está usando mi nombre ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Murió alguien?_

_-¿y Trent?_

_-¿Qué?-dijo Gwne_

_-si Gwen está aquí de seguro Trent debe estar en camino_

_Gwne intento acercarse a mi-Courtney- pero Duncan selo impidió_

_-Trent no va a venir_

_Hacia Gwen -¿escusa de un proyecto para no cuidar a tu hermano?_

_Duncan se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano-Courtney… lo-lo siento… mucho_

_-¿Qué?_

_-no eres tu- en ese momento lo entendí… estaba rompiendo conmigo- so-so-_

_-…..Duncan…_

_-Courtney… yo-yo vi-vine por mis cosas- _

_-¿q-u-e?- eso me rompió, les di la espalda y me tape la boca para que no escucharan mis gemidos… lentamente voltie y vi a Gwne levemente aferrada a la manga de Duncan con la cabeza baja…. entonces Gwen estaba aquí porque…_

_-Co-Courtney… G-Gwne y yo viviremos juntos de-de ahora en adelante_

_-Duncan…- reír forzosamente- Duncan… ye te estás pasando cariño, la broma…la broma se acabo…_

_-Courtney… te-tenemos que tomar ca-caminos diferentes, yo-yo tengo un- se detuvo, se froto la cara y me miro…-Courtney… perdóname- en ese momento recordé todas, todas las promesas que me hizo en el pasado… en esos momentos no me imagine lo vacían que eran sus palabras_

_- Gwen…- no seguí escuchando, mi vista me lo dijo todo cuando ella se toco el vientre- Courtney yo…- empecé a golpearlo con furia ignorando completamente a Gwen, lo golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas pero él no reaccionaba -¡¿PORQUE? ¡¿COMO-COMO PUDISTES HACERME ESTO? ¡MALDITO INFELIZ!,¡TE ODIO!; ¡VETE, LARGATE Y NO VUELVAS!_

_Gwen intento detenerme tomándome de mis muñecas -¡COURTNEY!_

_Empecé a empujarla a ella también débilmente, pero todo empeoro cuando intento abrazare -TAMBIEN VETE, VETE, ¡VETE!_

_El susurro -Courtney_

_-¡CREI QUE ME AMABAS!, ¡¿COMO PUDIS-?-me detuve, mi llanto no me dejaba hablar, en tan poco tiempo ya me dolía el pecho_

_-V-vendré por mis cosas luego_

_-NO TE MOLESTES- me dirigí a mi habitación y abrí el closet, tome sus camisas y pantalones, unos cuantos zapatos y los cargue todos hasta la puerta de entrada y los arroje encima de él mientras los empujaba fuera de mi departamento_

_-COURT- lo interrumpí con un portazo _

_-¡SOLO VAYANSE!- empezó a tocar la puerta- ¡VETE! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! ¡NUNCA VUELVAN A APARECERTE POR AQUÍ!- el teléfono empezó a sonar, lo levante, me limpie la nariz e intente poner mi mejor voz_

_-¿ho-hola?_

_-Courtney… abre por fav__- colgué, luego empecé a escuchar el tono de mi celular el cual estaba en mi bolso, lo tome y empecé a buscarlo pero no lo encontraba, mientras mi llanto continuaba empecé a tirar todas mis cosas la piso hasta que me deje caer, vi mi celular cerca y lo tome, mire la pantalla… era Duncan, solo avente el celular lejos, no me importo si caía en el suelo, solo quería seguir llorando en el piso… todavía podía escucharlos en el corredor_

…_-…lo siento… no debí venir...- eso fue lo último que escuche, las ultimas horas el único sonido fue mi llanto en todo el departamento sin ninguna pertenecía de Duncan…_

* * *

-recuerdo que intente llamarte pero cambiaste tu numero, también te fuiste a vivir a otro lado

-no esperaba que terminaras conmigo en mi departamento

-de verdad lo siento…

-...no todo... no todo se borra con palabras...

-…

-…

- …te extrañe mucho…

-…Duncan…

-…extrañaba discutir contigo, me he sentido algo solo los últimos 2 años- me levante débil mente, todavía me dolía la cabeza y me sentía caliente, empecé a ponerme mis zapatos que se encontraban cerca del perchero junto con mi ropa

-¿qué haces?, aun son las- miro el reloj en la pared- las 8:13 am y entramos a trabajar a las 10:00 am, además tienes fiebre, será mejor que no vayas a trabajar

Empecé a ver borroso, sentía que la cabeza me explotaría y estaba sudando mucho –hoy-hoy tengo que-que dis-disculparme con Gwen frente a todo el equipo y tengo que pedirle una explicación

-les diré que estas enferma… espera… ¿Qué explicación?

-Duncan… de-de verdad lo-lo siento…- empecé a dirigirme a la salida

-¿a dónde vas?

-SOLO CALLATE Y ESCUCHA…..e-eres un idiota…-

-...gracias…- sarcasmo

- un desgraciado…

-…- trago saliva

-…y un completo masoquista…

-Court- lo interrumpí

-…te grite, te negué que fueras mi amigo, te di mil y tantas bofetadas, gol-golpie a tu esposa, y-y desearía que Samanta fuera mi hija… ¡Y AUN ASI…!...- suspire tocándome el pecho, sentía que me pesaban los ojos… en conclusión… me sentia fatal…-...aun así me salvas de no pasar la noche en la calle, me diste la oportunidad de hablar con mi padre aunque al final lo arruine desmayándome y me abres las puertas de tu casa sin pensarlo 2 veces, me enferme y al parecer por tus ojeras me cuidaste toda la noche…y-y y es por eso que… que-e-...me detuve, estaba llorando.

-Courtney…

Cerré los ojos y las lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, intente tomar aire y lentamente lo mire esperando lo que iba a decirle pero...me es difícil... -y es por eso que… que...- tu puedes Court- que no sé como... no se como pedirte que no te acerque más a mi…- sabes que es lo mejor... para ti y para el...

Una relación que se marchita, es imposible que vuelva a florecer...

* * *

**¿Y BIEN?… ¿Cómo estuvo?**

**Feo, horrible, aburrido, exagerado**

**Lo hice en 3 días pero siempre me interrumpían* mirando a mi mama* y no lo revise como me hubiera gustado**

**Espero que dejen reviews porque si no sentiré que escribo para nadie **

**LOS LEO**

**UN BESO**

**BYE**


	14. No es un buen día

**POV DE COURTNEY**

Terminaba de vestirme en el baño con mi fiebre mas leve, ya eran las 9:15 am y desde mi última charla con Duncan no había ningún sonido en todo el departamento, la niña seguía dormida ya que según la criada no tiene clases hoy, descubrí su nombre… Rose** (NA: se pronuncia rous por si pensaron… nombrecito ese xD)**, no es mi mejor descubrimiento pero quería saber el nombre de quien me prestó la ropa y me auto medicaba, lo que sé es que comenzó a trabajar en el departamento desde casi un mes…

**FLASH BACK (NA: Courtney lo está recordando)**

-¿¡PORQUE NO PUEDES OLVIDARTE QUE ESTUVE CASADO! ¿POEQUE NO PUEDES OLVIDARLO POR UN MOMENTO? ¡ME ESTOY DIVORSIANDO!

-…

-¡FUE UN ERROS HABER ABUSADO DE TU CONFIANZA PERO PUEDES CONFIAR EN MI AHORA! ¡YA NO SOY UN NIÑO, SOY UN HOMBRE Y TE SABRE RESPONDER!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**FLASH BACK**

-¡MALDITA SEA COURTNEY! ¿¡EN QUE IDIOMA TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE TE AMO!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**FLASH BACK**

-ENTIENDE, ¡VOY COMPLETAMENTE ENSERIO!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**FLASH BACK**

-¡ESTOY INTENTANDO RESOLVER LAS COSAS CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ Y ME ESQUIVAS!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**FLASH BACK**

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME PADRE, SEÑOR, MARIDO O ESPOSO DE GWEN! ¡TANSOLO TENGO 18 AÑOS!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**FLASH BACK**

-¿¡SABES LO QUE SE SINTIO TENER UN BEBE A LOS 16 AÑOS! ¿¡Y QUE TODO EMPEZARA POR MI CULPA! ¡Y TODO POR HABERME ACOSTADO CON GWEN A TUS ESPALDAS POR MAS DE UN AÑO PERO ME HICE RESPONSABLE!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

…Esas palabras rebotaban por mi cabeza cada vez más fuerte… pero…

**FLASH BACK (En esta ocasión ella recuerda lo que Duncan le confesó)**

**POV DE DUNCAN**

**CASA DE DUNCAN**

**2 AÑOS ATRÁS**

_El estúpido show había terminado y desde entonces me encontraba viendo tv, DIABLOS, ES FIN DE SEMANA ¡¿PORQUE NO HAY NADA BUENO?_

_Mi celular empezó a vibrar y lo saque despreocupadamente de mi pantalón, era un mensaje… de Gwen, sonreí y lo abrí_

_Gwne: Duncan… necesito hablar contigo, es urgente; PORFAVOR LLAMAME- no hice caso y seguí mirando tv_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

_Alguien tocaba a la puerta, mire mi reloj… eran las 7:00 am, ¿Quién demonios se levanta a esta ahora?, Salí de la cama ya que sabía que mis padres tenían el sueño más pesado que una roca y eran capaces de lanzar la tv por la ventana si alguien los despierta tan temprano; ya que llegue la puerta la abrí perezosamente y me encontré a una MUY conocida gótica parada frente a mí con el maquillaje corrido y su cara húmeda, la respiración agitada y con sus manos en el vientre… posiblemente mi coeficiente intelectual no era el más alto pero tampoco era un estúpido…sabía lo que significaba…_

_-…Du-Duncan…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

…yo me lo busque… desde el comienzo le pedí una explicación sin más mentiras… tal vez nunca me dijo mentiras y simplemente… simplemente quería otro tipo de respuesta… una… una que no me lastimara…

…pero no esperaba ese tipo de declaración…

… ¿Qué debo hacer?... sinceramente… sinceramente no quiero perdonarlo pero… pero no quiero verlo con otra…

Una vez que acabe de cambiarme respire hondo y tome la perilla pero no la gire en el instante ¿saben porque?... porque el baño esta dentro de la habitación de Duncan, suspire y conté hasta 10… ¡muévete! ¡As Algo!... cobarde…

…voltie lentamente y suavemente me deje hundir en la puerta entroncando mi cabeza en ella con la mirada arriba… ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?...

-…Co-Courtney…

-¿s-SI?- dije nerviosa golpeándome la cabeza

-ha-am… te-tenemos que irnos ya…

Me sobe -en-en un momento salgo

-…ha-ha… ok…

-…si… ok

-bu-bueno… a-apresúrate, ¿está bien?

-si… so-solo un momento…- de eso no escuche mas su voz y deje escapar un suspiro, eso había sido más incomodo de lo que imagine, y todavía tenemos que ir a trabajar juntos y en el mismo auto además de vernos todos los días excepto los fines de semana, me levante del suelo y salí del baño encontrándome con Duncan frente a mi…

-…Ho- me interrumpió

-¿lista?- yo solo asentí, salimos de su habitación, deje la ropa prestada en una mesa dejando encima una nota que decía _gracias _y salimos del departamento, caminamos por el pasillo el cual era lujoso, ¿en dónde estaba?, entramos al elevador y el selecciono el primer piso, de eso las puertas se cerraron acompañadas de la aburrida música de mantenimiento, era horrible estar así ya que el ni siquiera me miraba; prácticamente actuaba como si yo no estuviese a su lado…

…finalmente el elevador se abrió dejando la recepción a la vista, era amplia, luminosa, y muy elegante; Duncan empezó a caminar conmigo atrás de él, hasta acercarse a un botones dándole una llave, me imagino que era la de su habitación, este la recibió regalándome una mirada de desaprobación, salimos del establecimiento con mi auto a la vista, entramos en él con Duncan en el asiento del conductor, pasaron 30 minutos de silencio hasta que llegamos al estudio…

Después de haber estacionado el auto - será mejor que tú entres primero

-¿Qué?

-así no pensaran que llegamos juntos

-ha… claro- de alguna forma eso lastimo mi ego, simplemente baje la mirada y asentí, baje del auto y me dirigí a la entrada sin mirar atrás, finalmente entre y me dirigí a mi habitación; de igual intente entrar pero una mano me detuvo…

-Bridgette

-Courtney… ¿estás bien?

-sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dije intentando no llorar

-bueno, tengo varias llamadas perdidas tuyas

-ha, bueno… este…

**FLASH BACK**

**4 HORAS DESPUES**

¡NO, NO, NO! ¡NO!, ¿¡COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! ¡ESTOY PERDIDA! ¡Y YA ESTA OSCURO! ¡NO VEO A NADIE EN LA CALLE! ¡DIOS, AUXILIO!

Tome mi celular y le marque a Bridgette

-_es imposible hacer la conexión en este momento, tienes 30 segundo para dejar tu mensaje en la señal_- mierda

Geoff

-_es imposible hacer la conexión en este momento, tienes 30 segu-_

¿¡Trent!

-_es imposible hacer la cone-_

¡¿Qué hago?, ¿¡Le marco, no le marco! ¿¡Le marco, no le marco!... ¡NO QUIERO PASAR LA NOCHE EN EL AUTO PERO…! Bueno… podría acomodarme en los asientos de atrás, además ¿Qué mas podría salir mal?...

Cayó un trueno y empezó a llover

…-¿bueno?...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-…es porque fui a buscar la casa de mi padre por mi cuenta y… y-y me perdí…-ella dejo soltar una pequeña risa- ¡He, no es gracioso!

-lo siento- me abrazo – me preocupaste, incluso tu madre llamo a mi casa esta mañana- …mierda…

Me libere de su abrazo y saque mi celular- ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto

– ¡no pase la noche en mi casa! ¡Es eso!- prendí mi celular y… DEMONIOS… 27 llamadas perdidas de mi Mamá

-… ¿Courtney?

-¿HMG?- sin hacerle mucho caso, estaba pensando una buena escusa para decirle a mi madre sobre porque no pase la noche en mi casa

-¿…con quien te acostaste anoche…?

-¡BRIDGETTE!

-¿Qué?

-¿CO-COMO SE TE OCURREN ESAS CO…sas?...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bridgette… ¿tu sabias que Rick… que Rick en realidad era Duncan?

.

.

.

Me esquivo la mirada -¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE!

-¿el te lo dijo?…

-…SI…

-lo siento pero… hice un trato con él y por eso no pude decírtelo

-¿Qué clase de trato?-estaba enojada, no podía creer que me ocultara algo así de importante para mí

-bueno… no le digas que yo te lo dije pero, él fue quien descubrió la dirección de Edward…

**FLASHBACK**

**POV DE BRIDGETTE**

"sé que ella entro a mi oficina mientras dormía para encontrar su acta de nacimiento" ¿pero cómo?

Me eche el cabello hacia atrás "¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"sé que busca a su padre, se que la abandono… nunca lo conoció, leí su expediente y puedo ayudarla a encontrarlo, ¿quiero hacer un trato contigo?" dijo viéndome a los ojos

"¿Qué?" estaba en shock

Me mostro un papel "aquí escrito esta la dirección exacta de su padre, te la daré si prometes no decirle nada" ¿me estaba chantajeando?

"¿Qué hay de Geoff y Trent?" dije victoriosa

"son mis amigos, los convenceré"

"PUEDO ENCONTRAR SU DIRECCION POR MI CUENTA" dije dándole la espalda

"no puedes, se que estas buscándolo por tu computadora…elimine sus datos del sistema…no le digas nada a ella y regálale lo que más quiere en la vida" por la forma en que lo dijo cualquiera creería que…

.

.

.

"la amas"…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA… ¿hacemos un trato o no?" dijo volviéndome a mostrar el papel

"solo…solo lo hago porque ella lo desea con todas sus fuerzas" dije arrebatándoselo, estaba furiosa

"lo sé" dijo con la cabeza baja

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**POV DE COURNTEY**

-¿SABE QUE ENTRE A SU OFICINA?- ella asintió… MIERDA -pe-pe… ¡¿Cómo pudistes ocultarme algo así? ¡Sabias lo mucho que me afecto nuestro rompimiento!- estaba dispuesta a irme y dejarla sola pero ella me detuvo tomándome de los brazos

-Courtney… COURTNEY, ESTAS ARDIENDO

-solo es fiebre

-pero estas muy caliente, casi hirviendo

-Bridgette, que te preocupes por mi no justifica que no esté molesta contigo

-Courtney…

-tengo que irme

-¿A dónde vas?

-a disculparme con Gwen frente a todo el estudio- susurre- y todo va de mal en peor

Me dirigí al estudio de grabación pero no entre, ya que afuera de este había un gran escenario listo para un concierto… tenía que ser una broma… intente visualizar a algún conocido y lo logre, vi a Geoff

Lo toque del hombro -Geoff

Este voltio -Courtney, que bueno que ya estás aquí

-am, ¿para qué es todo esto?

-subirás ahí y te disculparas con Gwen, luego le dedicaras una canción…

-¡E-ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¡STOP!, ¡NO HARE ESO!

-escucha, necesito que hagas esto o yo me veré afectado… -le di una mirada de… no entiendo- ¡COURTNEY! ¡ME DESPEDIRAN!

-¿es tan necesario?- el asintió con una mirada de suplica

-¿Qué pasara conmigo si no lo hago?

-de verdad lo lamentare pero el estudio te demandara, firmaste un contrato- Shock, enserió, enserio, enserió este no era mi día, respire profundamente- d-de acuerdo, vo-voy a hacerlo- Geoff me mostro sus 2 pulgares en alto en forma de _darme las gracias_, lentamente subí las gradas y me acerque al micrófono, por mi desgracia la vista era excelente ya que podía ver a todos, Bridgette, Duncan, Trent, Geoff, a Gwen quien estaba con unas cuantas gasas y curitas en su rostro, y a demás gente que ni siquiera conocía… para resumirlo todo el lugar estaba lleno como si de verdad fuese a dar un concierto, mire a Geoff y él me hizo la señal de _empieza_

-ha… ho-hola- esto era vergonzoso –yo-yo quiero disculparme po-por mi anterior comportamiento al haber agredido a la esposa de…- El rápidamente me miro…me quede callada

**FLASH BACK**

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME PADRE, SEÑOR, MARIDO O ESPOSO DE GWEN! ¡TANSOLO TENGO 18 AÑOS!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-al haber agredido a Gwen, se que fue muy irrespetuoso y la verdad incluso yo me sorprendo de haberme atrevido a agredirla, ya en ese momento me encontraba muy molesta con muchos problemas sobre mis hombros; de verdad lo lamento y puedo asegurar que este acto penoso no se volverá a repetir- la mire –no sabe cómo lo siento

En mi vida siempre me enseñaron a afrontar mis errores y no culpar a nadie más, aunque admito que en este momento lo menos que deseaba era hacer eso, entonces como dijo Geoff… empecé a cantar…

Mi sonrisa se marchó

Mi voz desapareció

Y mi mundo se derrumbó

Anhelaba tener tu amistad y tu amabilidad

Tus ojos me deslumbraron, comenzó el amor

Poco a poco te quise abrazar, y contigo soñar

Pudiste borrar de mi alma las huellas del dolor

Pero descubrí que hallaste a una persona más

Alguien a quien nunca le podré ganar

Te ví sonreir, notoria lució tu felicidad

Me abandonabas, es la verdad

Mi sonrisa se marchó

Mi voz desapareció

Al suelo mi rostro vió.. y te lloró

Ya no existes para mí

No te tengo junto a mí

Aunque jamás te olvidaré

A ti yo renunciaré

Tan solo cruzando palabras había felicidad

Tu mirar me cobijaba con fragilidad

Me atrapaba la inseguridad de poderte besar

Te ofrecí lo que guardaba cuando te alejabas

Quiero imaginar que nuestro amor no acabará

Y el encuentro que soñaba fue real

Quisiera decir, que algún día te podré recuperar

Nunca pasará, es la verdad

El destino separó

Tu camino de mi amor

Llegó la desilusión a mi interior

Ya no existes para mí

No te tengo junto a mí

Y sin poderlo superar

Te volveré a recordar

Mis lágrimas derramé

Las palabras olvidé

Pero lo que siento, no se borrará

Ya no existes para mí

No te tengo junto a mí

Ya perdí la motivación, suspiro la resignación

Aun mantengo aquella ilusión

Pues necesito tu amor...

El dijo que cantara, no me dijo que tipo de canción… es una de las canciones que escribí después de mi rompimiento con Duncan, lentamente lo mire pero el solo bajo la mirada vagamente y se marcho, observe a los demás, todos me miraban con caras de compasión, caras que mostraban enojo y otras que decían ambas emociones. Sé que estuvo mal, pero deseaba cantar esa canción, sé que no era la mejor para pedir disculpas, pero necesitaba desahogarme con algo pero no esperaba que me trajera más problemas…

Comencé a bajar y todos me ignoraron, tome mi celular y lo abrí, fui a contactos y me prepare para que mi día fuese de mal en peor…apreté la tecla para llamar…

-hola Mamá…

* * *

**Hola, aquí acaba el cap., se que fue puro flashback pero ese era el lo que tenía planeado, espero que no se hayan aburrido.**

**Dejen reviews y espero que lean mi nuevo finc "promesas cumplidas"**

**Cap. Dedicado a ****MILIXDxCxG****! =D, gracias por tus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo =D!**

**Los leo**

**Bye**


	15. Dime la verdad

**POV DE COURTNEY**

…el dijo que cantara, no me dijo que tipo de canción… es una de las canciones que escribí después de mi rompimiento con Duncan, lentamente lo mire pero el solo bajo la mirada vagamente y se marcho, observe a los demás, todos me miraban con caras de compasión, caras que mostraban enojo y otras que decían ambas emociones. Sé que estuvo mal, pero deseaba cantar esa canción, sé que no era la mejor para pedir disculpas, pero necesitaba desahogarme con algo pero no esperaba que me trajera más problemas…

Comencé a bajar y todos me ignoraron, tome mi celular y lo abrí, fui a contactos y me prepare para que mi día fuese de mal en peor…apreté la tecla para llamar…

_-hola Mamá… _

_-¿COMO QUE, HOLA MAMA?, ¡DONDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO, MALDICION!_

_-he, yo…_

_-¡NO ME MIENTRAS DICIENDO QUE ESTABAS EN CASA DE BRIDGETTE PORQUE LLAME A SU CASA ESTA MAÑANA Y ELLA NO TENIA NI LA MENOR IDEA DE DONDE ESTABAS!_

_-cálmate por favor_

_-¡NO ME CONTESTES!_

_-no lo hago _

_Entonces desde mi celular escuche algo muy extraño… mi madre… ¿mi madre estaba llorando?_

_-¿Mamá?_

_-asegurarte de venir a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-pero estoy en el trabajo_

_-pide permiso_

_-¿Por qué quieres que valla?, siempre preferiste no tenerme en casa_

_…-no digas eso- me quede callada-…necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo…_

_._

_._

_._

_-de acuerdo, pediré permiso para ir esta noche a cenar _

_…-…ok… te quiero- _de eso corto… fue muy extraño, ella nunca dice que me quiere y además lloro…

Mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie, lo cual no me sorprendió ya que de seguro el numerito que hice en el escenario ahuyento a todos, entre al estudio y tampoco había nadie… me imagino que hoy trabajábamos más tarde ya que iban a desmontar el escenario o de plano no íbamos a trabajar; comencé a dirigirme a mi habitación y cuando llegue vi a Gwen recargada en la puerta…

-¿podemos hablar?- … ¿adivinen quien lo dijo?…error… yo lo dije… esta asintió y se aparto un poco de la puerta para que pudiera abrir, ya una vez abierto la deje entrar mientras se sentaba instantáneamente en mi cama, yo me senté en una silla quedando frente a ella

Me miro -te vez terrible

Me masajee la cabeza -no ha sido mi mejor día

-me refiero a que te vez enferma

-es solo fiebre

-deberías ir al medico

Intenté no enojarme, no tenía una razón para ello pero estar con ella no era nada placentero para mí -…Gwen…- me frote el rostro con frustración y suspire- solo te deje pasar porque quería hablar contigo seriamente, pero no sobre mi salud

-…bien… ¿Qué quieres oír?...

-la verdad, ¿Por qué fingiste ser una zorra frente a mí y cuando te golpie no te defendiste?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fingía?

-¿Qué?

-escucha… querías una charla seria y te la daré…- dejo soltar un largo suspiro- cuando me case con Duncan él se la pasaba todo el día trabajando dejándome en una pequeña habitación que rentábamos ya que nuestros padres nos forzaron a casarnos pero no nos apoyaron económicamente… -empezó a… a-a… a llorar… ¿tan rápido?...

-… ¡a-apenas nos alcanzaba para la leche de mi niña!, de alguna u otra manera Trent me encontró y-y desde entonces no perdí conexión con él, nos volvimos amantes y Duncan se entero de la peor manera…- se tapo el rostro…

…-…el regreso temprano del trabajo muy animado diciéndome desde la entrada que había heredado esta disquera y que las cosas mejorarían para nosotros y en un intento de buscarme nos encontró a mí y a Trent desnudos en nuestra cama…-cada vez corrían mas lagrimas de sus mejillas… rápidamente lo entendí… ella desde hace tiempo quería desahogarse…- desde ahí empezaron las peleas lo que causo que ambos votáramos por el divorcio a pesar de tener a Samanta…

-¿y porque fingiste ser una zorra y dejaste que te golpeara?

-…Duncan ya te habrá dicho que soy actriz

-no creo que esa sea la única razón

-…yo… yo quería que me golpearas…

-…

-…Cuando me embarace pensé en todo lo que ocurrió en el programa, tu y Duncan, yo y Trent como las parejas más famosas del show y-y… no se… me sentía muy confundida ya que Trent se obsesionó mágicamente del numero 9 y empecé a amistarme con Duncan, al principio solo busque una amistad con él a pesar de que decían que ambos nos sentíamos atraídos el uno al otro aunque yo solo estaba con él para no estar con Trent y acomodar mis sentimientos respecto a su actitud y-y… no-no se… teníamos mucho en común y un día sucedió y se volvió a repetir por todo 1 año hasta que el fue a romper contigo en tu departamento…

-no has contestado mi pregunta… ¿Por qué dejaste que te golpeara y actuaste como una zorra?

-…yo… yo quería que me golpearas porque sé que me lo merecía, incluso no me hubiera importado si el que me golpeaba era Duncan… cuando veía a Trent a espaldas de Duncan pude ver lo doloroso que fue que terminara con él en TV internacional ya que la gente no dejaba de murmurar… una vez lloro frente a mi…

-…Gwen…

-que te disculparas enfrente de todos los del estudio no fue mi idea, fue idea de mi manager quien hablo con Geoff a mis espaldas diciendo que si no lo hacías encontraría la forma de despedirlo y a ti te demandaría, me comporté como una zorra y te ofendí porque sabía que tu humor todavía era sensible, así que sabía que me golpearías…

Murmure con la cabeza baja lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara-…idiota…

-…

-…dejándote llevar… dejándote llevar por la culpa hasta llegar al punto de… ¡de querer que te golpeen!…debes demostrar…- subí la mirada rápidamente mirándola a los ojos-… ¡UN POCO MAS DE AMOR POR TI MISMA!...

* * *

**Aquí acaba el cap., se que esta corto pero quería dejarlo ahí… ¡no me maten! xD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y opinen… **

***¿Gwen está siendo sincera? **

***¿Courtney perdonara el pasado de Duncan?**

***¿Courtney volverá a ver a su padre y hablar como dios manda?**

***¿Qué le dirá la madre Court a Courtney?**

***¿Quién ganara la custodia de la niña, Gwen o Duncan?**

***¿Qué canciones quieren que cante Court para su platino?**

**Cap dedicado a: Guaaadiiphh**

**Dejen reviews =D**

**BYE **


	16. Mentiras negras

**POV DE COURTNEY**

-…idiota…

-…

-…dejándote llevar… dejándote llevar por la culpa hasta llegar al punto de… ¡de querer que te golpeen!…debes demostrar…- subí la mirada rápidamente mirándola a los ojos-… ¡UN POCO MAS DE AMOR POR TI MISMA!...- dicho esto ella bajo la mirada y se quedo inmóvil… seguía llorando, pasaban los segundos y ella no se movió, duramos un largo rato en la misma posición, frustrada apreté mi puño contra mi ropa con enojo en mi rostro, me levante y salí de la habitación acompañada de un portazo.

No camine mucho, simplemente me dirigía a la oficina de Duncan, entre sin tocar y apenas pude ver algo ya que la habitación estaba en plena oscuridad a excepción de una pequeña luz la cual provenía de una lámpara en el escritorio de mi jefe, este se encontraba recostado en su silla mirando unos papeles; lentamente me acerque pero este al parecer seguía sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-...Dun…Dun-Duncan…- ¡qué demonios! ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa?...

…el no me responde, se ve realmente serio… ¿ocurrió algo malo?...

-este… Duncan, ¿crees que pueda ausentarme esta noche? Llegare temprano…- sigue mirando esos papeles –sé que quedarme aquí es parte del trabaja para no atrasarnos más con las grabaciones de lo que ya estamos, pero será la primera y última vez- este lentamente subió la mirada y dijo secamente

-¿A dónde vas?

Levante la ceja -¿te-tengo que decírtelo?

-dependiendo donde te encuentres puede causar un escándalo, podrían llegar reporteros y perseguirte por toda la ciudad

Me cruce de brazos y bufe -desde que llegue aquí no me ha perseguido ningún reportero o fanático

-porque te hemos tenido escondida, ¿sabes qué sensación causara tu platino cuando la aparente estrella perdida regresa a la farándula?

Golpie su escritorio-¡no puedes tenerme encerrada!

-¡modera tu volumen de voz y recuerda a quien le estás hablando!

.

.

.

…-…Duncan…-…No… no esperaba eso

-jefe y empleado, esa es la relación que tenemos los dos… eso era lo que querías ¿me equivoco?

.

.

.

-…no…

- bien, ¿querrías decirme a donde planeas ir esta noche?- esa no es su actitud… se que está actuando por lo que le dije antes ¡¿Pero porque actuar como un patán?

-¿¡y tu querrías decirme porque no me dijistes que tú fuiste quien encontró los datos de mi padre! ¡¿Quién te lo dijo, quien te dijo que lo buscaba!

.

.

.

Rápidamente me tape la boca y le di la espalda… ¡idiota! ¿¡Como pudistes decírselo cuando te acabas de enterar!

-… ¿Quién te dijo eso?...-… me di la vuelta y lo mire seriamente…

-¿es cierto?

-… no, no tengo idea de que me hablas; fue Bridgette quien encontró la dirección y todo lo demás-… un minuto… ¡estas mintiendo!

-¡nunca le dije a alguien que Bridgette me había dado los datos! ¡Ni siquiera a ti y lo sabes porque la chantajeaste! ¡Querías seguirme mintiendo con la estupidez de Rick pero ni siquiera les dijistes algo a Geoff y Trent para que te siguieran el juego!

Se levantó de su asiento y se paro frente a mi -en ese entonces no odiabas a Rick, nunca le hubieras dicho estúpido; incluso te sonrojabas cuando él estaba contigo

-¡no es verdad, lo odio!, ¡LO ODIO!, ¡ES UN ESTUPIDO! ¡NUNCA ME DIJO QUE EL ERA DUNCAN!

Sonrió -estás hablando en tercera persona como Izzy

-¡no estoy bromeando!, ¡¿Por qué tuviste que mentirme con eso también?...-¿siempre me esconderá las cosas?-… ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirás tratándome como una niña?...

.

.

.

Lentamente tomo mi rostro y empezó a limpiar mis… lagrimas…-…no lo hago…

-¡pudistes decirme que leíste mi hoja de vida y listo!, ¿Por qué tanto enredo? ¡¿Para qué Bridgette cerrara la boca?

-…Court- lo interrumpí apartándolo de mi

-¡no me vengas con Courtney y mucho menos con princesa! ¡ESTOY HARTA! ¡No quiero más mentiras! ¡Deja de esconderme la verdad! ¡Ni si quiera me mencionaste que entre a tu oficina mientras dormías para robar mi hoja! ¡NI SIQUIERA ESO PUDISTE DECIRME!

-…

-… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer en mi vida otra vez?... ya no pertenecías en ella…

-…

-… eres… eres un descarado… ¡te atreves a volver, pedirme que salga contigo e incluso me pides matrimonio cuando no confías en mi! ¡Tuve que enterarme por mi misma que estabas casado y que tenías una hija!

-Courtney…

-¿Por qué te gusta hacerme llorar?, ¡sabes lo mucho que he sufrido en mi vida!- Me acerque a él y lo empuje- ¡¿crees que no es lo suficiente?

-… ¿nunca podrás perdonarme?, ¿tengo que ser Rick para tener tu perdón?

-¡Rick no existe!

-¡pero lo creíste!, si cambio mi personalidad por completo a la del que fingía…- dime que es una mentira… por favor… ¡miénteme solo esta vez!... quiero que me mientas; aunque sea solo en esta ocasión…

-¿dices… actuar como antes… cuando fingías ser Rick?

-si- me sonrió-después de todo cuando estabas con él nunca llorabas

-no te burles de mí, asiendo algo tan estúpido yo…- ¿Por qué la gente miente? ¡¿Por qué no puede evitarlo?, maldición!... acaso…

…¿acaso ya no existe la gente honesta?...

-…

-…-… me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta

-… ¡¿A-a dónde vas?- instantáneamente me detuve, ¿Por qué no seguirle el juego?

-jefe y empleado, mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia mientras cumpla con mi trabajo… por cierto, Gwen está en mi habitación… será mejor que vuelvas a consolarla como la otra vez

-¡Courtney!- no hice caso, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y deje soltar un gran suspiro…

…creo que me he pasado un poco…

**POV DE DUNCAN**

-¡Mierda!- dije dándole una patada a la puerta, camine asía mi escritorio y me deje caer en el… demonios, las mujeres son demasiado complicadas…

…volví a mirar mis documentos, ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿NO PUEDE SER ESTE DIA MÁS FELIZ?

-¡¿3 AÑOS? ¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA!

* * *

**¡Hola chicos!**

**Esta corto pero tengan paciencia xD, no me ha dado muchas ganas de escribir últimamente ¬¬**

**Bueno, ¿Que creen que son esos 3 años?**

**Si quieren saber sigan leyendo xD**

**Bueno cap. dedicado a:**

**crazy-yanu**

**LadyGaGaCherryBoom**

**pankeckes**

**MIREYA DXC**

**Courtneywafflesdxc**

**Athaeris**

**Guaaadiiphh**

**Los leo ¡dejen reviews!**

**Bye **


	17. Mi vida no puede ser peor

**Hola chicos, wow, ¡estoy emocionada porque no lo había notado pero este finc ya va para 100 reviewrs! **

**Bueno, festejen conmigo xD**

**Disfruten el cap:**

* * *

**POV DE COURTNEY**

-… ¡¿A-a dónde vas?- instantáneamente me detuve, ¿Por qué no seguirle el juego?

-jefe y empleado, mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia mientras cumpla con mi trabajo… por cierto, Gwen está en mi habitación… será mejor que vuelvas a consolarla como la otra vez

-¡Courtney!- no hice caso, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y deje soltar un gran suspiro…

…creo que me he pasado un poco…

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

-¡Mierda!- dije dándole una patada a la puerta, camine asía mi escritorio y me deje caer en el… demonios, las mujeres son demasiado complicadas…

…volví a mirar mis documentos, ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿NO PUEDE SER ESTE DIA MÁS FELIZ?

-¡¿3 AÑOS? ¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA!

¡¿COMO DEMONIOS NO LO NOTE ANTES?

Histéricamente salí de mi oficina y comencé a tocar fuertemente la habitación de Courtney, y tal como dijo; Gwen fue la que abrió. Entre y me dirigí al fondo de la habitación intentando no tirar al suelo las pertenencias de Courtney por pura furia, me di la vuelta y voltie a verla.

Tire sobre la cama los papeles -¿¡puedes decirme que significa esto!- ella lenta y temerosamente se acerco y los tomo, comenzó a leer y su expresión facial cambio.

-…nos… nos separaremos en… ¿¡3 años!

-¿¡no es perfecto?- dije con una sonrisa forzada

-pe-¡pero yo no quiero tiempo para pensarlo y mucho menos 3 años! ¡No quiero estar casada contigo!

Con tono sarcástico -yo también te amo- pero igual molesto

-¿acaso no conocen el divorcio express?

Tome mi celular -llamaré a mi abogado

-el juez del registro civil lo decidió, ¡no puedes hacer nada!

-¡prefiero intentarlo que no hacer nada!, necesito estar libre para que regre- …mierda…

-… ¿para regre?... ¿para regresar con-con… Courtney?...-…no es exactamente lo que le dices a tu futura ex.

-…

-¿es ella cierto?

-vete a casa- dije cortante, preferí salir de la habitación antes que ver el rostro de Gwen en ese instante. Volví a tomar mi celular, me dirigí a contactos, abogado…

-_es imposible hacer la conexión en este momento, tiene 30 seg_- arroje mi celular contra el suelo con tal fuerza que se destruyo… ni siquiera quiero recogerlo para verificar que está completamente ello basura…

…no quiero…

Me dirigí al estacionamiento y entre en mi auto, me dirigía a un bar.

* * *

**DE NOCHE**

**POV DE COURTNEY**

-¡Gracias Geoff, prometo regresar temprano!- dije con una sonrisa

-pero recuerda lo que prometiste, trabajar, ¡trabajar todo el día!; ya no podemos atrasarnos más- yo asentí y comencé a caminar pasando a un lado de el pero este me sujeto de la muñeca evitando mi marcha…

-por favor, procura hablar con Bridgette… ha… a estado deprimida…

* * *

**FLASBACK**

…_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Bridgette… ¿tu sabias que Rick… que Rick en realidad era Duncan?_

_._

_._

_._

_Me esquivo la mirada -¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE!_

_-¿el te lo dijo?…_

_-…SI…_

_-lo siento pero… hice un trato con él y por eso no pude decírtelo_

_-¿Qué clase de trato?-estaba enojada, no podía creer que me ocultara algo así de importante para mí_

_-bueno… no le digas que yo te lo dije pero, él fue quien descubrió la dirección de Edward…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

…_-¿SABE QUE ENTRE A SU OFICINA?- ella asintió… MIERDA -pe-pe… ¡¿Cómo pudistes ocultarme algo así? ¡Sabias lo mucho que me afecto nuestro rompimiento!- estaba dispuesta a irme y dejarla sola pero ella me detuvo tomándome de los brazos_

_-Courtney… COURTNEY, ESTAS ARDIENDO_

_-solo es fiebre_

_-pero estas muy caliente, casi hirviendo_

_-Bridgette, que te preocupes por mí no justifica que no esté molesta contigo_

_-Courtney…_

_-tengo que irme_

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-a disculparme con Gwen frente a todo el estudio- susurre- y todo va de mal en peor…_

**FIN FLASHBACK **

**

* * *

**

…-¿Y no será porque desde los encontramos después de 2 años de desaparecidos no has hecho algo para volver a tener una relación con ella?- su cara se impregno de rubor, me despedí de él con una beso fugas en la mejilla y antes de que me dirigiera al estacionamiento…

-estas caliente

-la fiebre no ha bajado dije cortante y me dirigí al estacionamiento, cuando finalmente subí a mi auto; pasaron unos 20 minutos y ya estaba frente a la casa de mi madre.

-bien Court… respira, pasara rápido- dije intentando no ponerme nerviosa, de la guantera tome una pequeña caja de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que tenia por culpa de la fiebre la cual no bajaba desde la mañana, tome dos pastillas con mi mano y las introduje en mi boca tragándomelas con ayuda de una botella con agua, sabía que no debía auto medicarme pero no podía estarme retorciendo del dolor por mas tiempo…

…salí del auto y me dirigí a la puerta, toque el timbre y para mi sorpresa… abrió rápidamente…

.

.

.

OMG

.

.

.

-¡Papá!- intente evitar llorar, estaba emocionada y más que nada… feliz, al fin llegaba algo bueno en este día…

...detrás de el apareció mi madre…

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá está aquí! ¡ESTA AQUÍ!- dije sin notar que ya me encontraba en medio llanto, tanto tiempo buscándolo y no sé qué decirle…-…estas aquí…en verdad estas aquí…

-Courtney…

Sonreí al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre -¿Co-como supiste que vivía aquí? ¿Y cómo me reconociste al verme por primera vez? Mamá dijo que… no…sa…bia… como…encontrarte…- …me quede en shock por un momento… yo misma lo había resuelto, puedo ser algo tonta pero no una estúpida… entiendo asía donde va todo esto… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme algo así?

Mi madre se acerco a mi intentando tomarme de los hombros –Courtney… hija, escucha- se lo negué caminando asía atrás…

-¡¿Siempre estuviste en contacto con él, cierto? ¡Le enviabas fotos mías con la condición de no acercarse a mí! ¡El me dijo que te prometió nunca tener un encuentro conmigo! ¿¡Como pudistes hacerlo y a mis espaldas Mamá!

-Courtney… escúchame…

Apreté mis puños -…lo sabías… ¡tú lo sabías! ... ¡sabias que a tus espaldas buscaba a papá y sin que lo notara lo alejabas mas de mi! ¡¿Cómo pudistes hacerme eso?

Mi padre se acerco -Courtney, no le grites a tu madre- con una mano intento tocarme pero la avente de un manazo…

-¡no te metas! ¡No la defiendas que ella no es tu esposa, el día que fui a tu casa escuche la voz de una mujer y un niño dentro de ella!

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_…-cariño, ya llegaste; bienvenido. ¿Quieres cenar?_

_-¡Papá! ¡Vi en la juguetería un juego armable! ¿¡Me lo comparas?_

_-¿cielo, que pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?_

_-¿papa? _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**

_…-Courtney… ¿estás bien?_

_-N-no tiene importancia… vamos- empecé a alejarme pero Duncan no me siguió pero luego me quede pensativa… ¿en verdad todo iba a terminar así?, ¿18 años de búsqueda se resumían a esto?... ¿espere tanto para esas simples palabras?... ¡NO!, ¡NO SE ACABA AQUÍ!_

_Me detuve para dar la vuelta, volví a dirigirme hacia la puerta dándole fuertes golpes con mis puños, incluso dejándome ardor en los nudillos… puede que él no quiera saber de mi pero yo tengo mucho que decir de lo que se puede imaginar…_

_-¡PAPA! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!_

_-cariño_

_-¿papá?_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¡¿Es tu nueva familia, cierto! ¡Me abandonaste desde pequeña para irte a revolcar con una per~!- no pude continuar, mi mejilla ardía…y mucho…

-¡EDWARD!- grito mi madre

-…cálmate…- dijo este

Mis lagrimas recorrían mi rostro -… y pensar… y pensar que desperdicie toda mi vida buscándote… ¡buscando a un verdadero…!- no pude continuar, simplemente no podía insultarlo…

…porque no quiero…

* * *

**Bueno, ¡dejen reviews! **

**Dedicado a mis amix:**

**LadyGaGaSuperFan**

**pankeckes**

**MIREYA DXC**

**Courtneywafflesdxc**

**Athaeris**

**Guaaadiiphh**

**Citlallitha**

**Crazy-girl-DxC**

**MILIXDxCxG**

**crazy-yanu**

**Etc xD**

**Un beso**

**Bye**


	18. ¿Cómo morir si no estás a mi lado?

**POV DE COURTNEY**

…-¡¿Es tu nueva familia, cierto! ¡Me abandonaste desde pequeña para irte a revolcar con una per~!- no pude continuar, mi mejilla ardía…y mucho…

-¡EDWARD!- grito mi madre

-…cálmate…- dijo este

Mis lagrimas recorrían mi rostro -… y pensar… y pensar que desperdicie toda mi vida buscándote… ¡buscando a un verdadero…!- no pude continuar, simplemente no podía insultarlo…

…porque no quiero…

Mi madre volvió a intentar acercarse a mí pero nuevamente retrocedí -Courtney, por favor déjame explicarte

-¡¿Para qué demonios escucharte? ¡Todos en el mundo me mienten!... una mentira… tras otra…- no podía evitar mis lagrimas, ¡he tenido un día pésimo ¿y ahora esto? ¡¿Cómo demonios puedo sonreír?

-Courtney- "la voz masculina de la familia" me llamo…

Solo pude mirarlo con rencor y señale la calle –déjame… tranquila, y lárgate de mi casa…

-Courtney- insistió

-¡¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡FUERA!

-Hija

-¿¡AHORA SOY TU HIJA! ¡¿QUE DIFERENCIA HUBO 18 AÑOS ATRÁS? ¡VETE CON TU FAMILIA PERFECTA Y DEJAME TRANQUILA!

-Necesito explicarte, escúchame

Apreté los dientes -… ¡Lár… gate!…

-¡Courtney! ¡Hija, Escucha!- se acerco con el intento de abrazarme…

-¡NO HAY NADA QUE ESCUCHAR! ¡ME MENTISTE TODA MI VIDA! ¡¿COMO ESPERAS QUE VUELVA A PONER TODAS MIS ESPERANZAS EN TI?- la empuje lejos de mi pero no medí mi fuerza… cayó al suelo… me quede atónita ante esto ya que arrastraba en el suelo con dolor por la caída, intentaba tocarme hasta que recibió la ayuda de Edward, este alzo la vista asía mi…

-…hija…- volvió a murmurar, pero esto volvió a alterarme

-¡DEJAME SOLA! ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!- este soltó a mi madre ya de pie y me tomo fuertemente de las muñecas

-Cálmate por favor- dicho esto me abrazo… siendo esta la primera vez en mi vida que siento la sensación de los abrazos paternos, al principio me congele apunto de corresponder pero volví a la realidad intentando rasguñar su pecho y golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas pero este seguía acariciando mi cabello.

Grite en llanto -¡SUELTAME!- me forcejeaba intentando ser libre pero no tenía ningún éxito, estaba empezando a desesperarme…

…fue duro tomar esta decisión pero me arme de valor y lo hice…

-¡AAAH!- grito este soltándome cayendo hincado en el suelo, lentamente baje mi rodilla… lo había golpeado en la parte más sensible para un hombre, mire a mi madre quien se encontraba a su lado mirándolo con preocupación…

…mire un poco horrorizada la escena y corrí a mi auto escuchando detrás mío "¡no puedes conducir en ese estado!", ¡no estoy tomada!, ignore completamente y metí la llave en la herradura haciendo prender el motor para luego de pocos segundos sentir un jaloneo… había golpeado el auto de atrás… saque con mis manos temblando mi chequera, firme y la arroje contra el suelo quedando en blanco la cantidad de dinero, hecho esto arranque sin mirar mi kilometraje ni una sola vez sabiendo una cosa…

…en estos momentos veo mi sangre… tengo rasguños graves… y son mucho… mi cabeza está sobre el claxon, muchas personas están alrededor del auto… intente levantar mi cabeza con mucho dolor y note que tengo muchos fragmentos de cristal sobre mi… levante aun más la vista y vi un auto frente al mío en las mismas condiciones o aun peor, apoye lenta y dolorosamente mi cabeza contra el volante y explote en llanto, mi vista había logrado contemplar un letrero … "carril de un solo sentido" apuntando a dirección contraria a la que yo me dirigía… yo provoque el axidente… es mi culpa…

…puedo escuchar sirenas de la patrulla de policía al igual que el de una ambulancia aproximándose…

Es tu amor que me hace revivir

Es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz

Que me ayuda a vivir y a no morir.

-… Duncan… - Susurre entre lagrimas…

Es tu amor que me enseña a caminar

Es tu amor que me dice la verdad

Que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar.

-…Duncan… ayúdame… te lo suplico…-…te necesito en este momento…

Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida

Es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas

Es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo

Tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños.

-…por favor… toma mi mano… tengo miedo…- … más que nunca…

Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir

Es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz

Es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar

Que aún me quedan batallas por ganar

Es tu amor que me enseña a caminar

Es tu amor que me dice la verdad

Que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar.

_-¡¿está viva?_

_-¡la puerta no se abre!_

_-¡traigan la palanca! ¡Rápido!_

Es tu amor un mañana un sonreír

Es tu amor mi razón de estar aquí

Es tu amor la alegría en pleno abril.

-… ayúdame…- … ¿Dónde estás? …

Es tu amor un no temas yo estaré

Es tu amor un siempre te cuidare

Es tu amor que me dice, que jamás pierda la fe.

-… por favor… Duncan… por favor ayúdame…- … sálvame… solo una vez más…

Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida

Es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas

Es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo

Tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños.

-… ayúdame…- … quiero verte una vez más… antes de morir…

Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir

Es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz

Es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar

Que aún me quedan batallas por ganar

Es tu amor que me enseña a caminar

Es tu amor que me dice la verdad

Que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar

_-¡se prendió el motor!_

_-¡todos aléjense!_

Es tu amor, es tu amor,

Es tu amor que me alegra la vida

Es tu amor quien sana mis heridas

Es tu amor que me enseño a volar,

Me ayuda a soportar, me ayuda a no perderme.

-…pero … no quiero morir…- …ven por favor… abrázame…

Es tu amor, es tu amor que me enseña a caminar

Es tu amor que me dice la verdad

Que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar.

-… no si no es a tu lado…- … perdóname… por todo…

Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida,

Es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas.

-…Duncan…te amo…

_-¡perdió el conocimiento!_

_-¡apresúrense!_

_-¡hay demasiado fuego!_

_-¡el auto se quema! ¡Hagan algo!_

* * *

**Hola, aquí acaba el cap.**

**Y estoy triste porque el DxG ya apareció en la pantalla...**

**Este cap. está dedicado a todos los fanáticos del DxC quien esperamos que el DxG no llegue lejos *sin ofender a los fanáticos, pero simplemente a los fans DxC no nos gusta y ay que respetar gustos***

**Un beso**

**Bye **


	19. Estaré siempre contigo

**POV DE NADIE**

_-¡perdió el conocimiento!_

_-¡apresúrense!_

_-¡hay demasiado fuego!_

_-¡el auto se quema! ¡Hagan algo!_

_

* * *

_

**POV DE DUNCAN**

…-¡Oye viejo, otra ronda por acá!

**FLASHBACK**

_Tome mi celular -llamaré a mi abogado_

_-el juez del registro civil lo decidió, ¡no puedes hacer nada!_

_-¡prefiero intentarlo que no hacer nada!, necesito estar libre para que regre- …mierda…_

_-… ¿para regre?... ¿para regresar con-con… Courtney?...-…no es exactamente lo que le dices a tu futura ex._

_-…_

_-¿es ella cierto?_

_-vete a casa- dije cortante, preferí salir de la habitación antes que ver el rostro de Gwen en ese instante. Volví a tomar mi celular, me dirigí a contactos, abogado…_

_-__es imposible hacer la conexión en este momento, tiene 30 seg__- arroje mi celular contra el suelo con tal fuerza que se destruyo… ni siquiera quiero recogerlo para verificar que está completamente ello basura…_

…_no quiero…_

_Me dirigí al estacionamiento y entre en mi auto, me dirigía a un bar._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¿¡y la ronda que pedí!

-viejo, vete a casa, estamos por cerrar y eres el único que queda por irse

-¡oye, el que paga manda! ¡Solo has tu trabajo!

-aunque as tomado demasiado estas sobrio pero será mejor que pidas un taxi, a pesar de ser tan tarde hay demasiado transito

Levante la ceja sin mucha importancia -¿Qué paso?

-al parecer hubo un axidente

Sonreí y levante en forma de brindis mi botella de cerveza -¿¡El güey estaba borracho como yo!

-no lo sé amigo, solo vete, quiero regresar a mi casa y dormir

-¡¿me estas corriendo? ¡Oye, no seas así Martin!

-me llamo Emmanuel

-¡¿Cómo voy saberlo? ¡Nunca te lo pregunte!- dicho esto empecé a reír, estaba empezando a marearme…

-… entraste aquí desde que abrí, ya debería haber cerrado y aun no quieres irte viejo, ¿Qué pasa?

Lo mire, me sorprendió un poco que le interesara…-… mi vida es una mierda ¿de acuerdo? ¡una mierda!, ¡me case a los 17 años y ahora que quiero divorciarme para que el matrimonio se anule tendrán que pasar 3 años!, ¡estoy peleando con mi "esposa" la custodia de mi hija de 2 años y la mujer con la que debí haberme casado y tener hijos nunca me perdonara por ello!

Me dio leves golpes en la espalda-…tranquilo amigo…

-… soy un pendejo… - dicho esto tome mas cerveza

-no todo pudo haber sido tan malo

-si no lo fue, lo será muy pronto cuando tenga que decirle a Courtney que me separare de Gwen en 3 años

Este se llevo la mano a su barbilla -así que Gwen y Courtney, me gusta Gwen, incluso rima

-pero Courtney es un nombre muy hermoso- ¡ni siquiera sé que cursilerías estoy diciendo! ¡¿ven lo que provoca el alcohol?

…-los dos son buenos, escucha… he pasado por 3 divorcios y lo único que te diré y espero que lo comprendas por el estado en el que estas, es que a las mujeres también tienen sus límites y se cansan de las mentiras

Lo mire -Courtney ya se entero de todas las mentiras que le he dicho y casi renuncia- era fácil hablar con este sujeto…

-será mejor que seas más sincero desde ahora, haz algo antes de que sea tarde

-¿¡Sabes! ¡Tienes razón! ¡¿Por qué lamentarme y llorar como una niña por tener que esperar 3 años para divorciarme, cuando puedo decirle a Gwen que cada quien haga su vida hasta que los 3 años se cumplan? ¡Le diré a Courtney que viva conmigo y que me espere 3 años para poder casarnos, que nunca más la engañare!- lo mire y estreche su mano con frenesí- ¡me alegro que hayamos tenido esta conversación!

Dicho esto salí del establecimiento con mucho mareo y algo de nauseas…

.

.

.

mire la calle con gran confusión…

…

…

…

…-… ¿Dónde deje mi auto?...- me pregunte a mí mismo, pasaron las horas hasta decidí ir a la disquera a pie, cuando finalmente llegue exhausto me dirigí a mi oficina para dormir un poco pero antes de entrar me detuve y dirigí mi mirada asía la habitación de Courtney… y…

…-…está vacía…- me dije a mi mismo con algo de decepción

**Flashback **

_-este… Duncan, ¿crees que pueda ausentarme esta noche? Llegare temprano…_

**Fin flashback **

…-… es cierto, lo olvide por completo…- dicho esto cerré su habitación y me dirigí a mi oficina, ya adentro me recosté en mi silla pero antes de cerrar los ojos vi que tenía varias llamadas perdida, apreté el botón de reproducción…

…_-Primer mensaje:_

_-¡Duncan, soy Britgette! _

_¡¿Donde estas, y porque no contestas tu celular? ¡Ven rápido al hospital! ¡Courtney tuvo un axidente y no reacciona! ¡Tiene muchas quemaduras, ven rápido por favor!_

…-… ¿Qué?...- murmure sin aliento… Bridgette se escuchaba como… si estuviese llorando… no podía ser una broma…

**Flashback **

_Levante la ceja sin mucha importancia -¿Qué paso?_

_-al parecer hubo un axidente_

_Sonreí y levante en forma de brindis mi botella de cerveza -¿¡El güey estaba borracho como yo!_

**Fin flashback **

…_-segundo mensaje:_

_¡Duncan, soy Bridgette!_

_¿Ya estás en camino? Por favor ven, te necesito aquí…_

…no escuche lo demás, salí disparado asía la salida de la disquera pero…

-¡MIERDA!- no hay ningún auto por la autopista, de alguna manera ya no me siento mareado o cansado, tal vez lo estoy y mi mente me engaña, no me importa, empecé a correr hacia el hospital… ¡por favor Courtney, aguanta un poco más!...

* * *

**¡Hola, dejen reviewr!**

**Espero haber ello bien lo dramático ¬¬…**

…**Bueno, para mis amigas del chat nos vemos el lunes porque saldré fuera de la ciudad y no podre llevar mi lap y aparte donde voy no hay señal para celular **

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**UN BESO**

**BYE**


	20. Por favor di algo

**POV DE DUNCAN**

…Pasaron las horas hasta decidí ir a la disquera a pie, cuando finalmente llegue exhausto me dirigí a mi oficina para dormir un poco pero antes de entrar me detuve y dirigí mi mirada asía la habitación de Courtney… y…

…-…está vacía…- me dije a mi mismo con algo de decepción

**Flashback **

_-este… Duncan, ¿crees que pueda ausentarme esta noche? Llegare temprano…_

**Fin flashback **

…-… es cierto, lo olvide por completo…- dicho esto cerré su habitación y me dirigí a mi oficina, ya adentro me recosté en mi silla pero antes de cerrar los ojos vi que tenía varias llamadas perdida, apreté el botón de reproducción…

…_-Primer mensaje:_

_-¡Duncan, soy Britgette! _

_¡¿Donde estas, y porque no contestas tu celular? ¡Ven rápido al hospital! ¡Courtney tuvo un axidente y no reacciona! ¡Tiene muchas quemaduras, ven rápido por favor!_

…-… ¿Qué?...- murmure sin aliento… Bridgette se escuchaba como… si estuviese llorando… pero podía ser una broma… ¿cierto?...

**Flashback **

_Levante la ceja sin mucha importancia -¿Qué paso?_

_-al parecer hubo un axidente_

_Sonreí y levante en forma de brindis mi botella de cerveza -¿¡El güey estaba borracho como yo!_

**Fin flashback **

…_-segundo mensaje:_

_¡Duncan, soy Bridgette!_

_¿Ya estás en camino? Por favor ven, te necesito aquí…_

…no escuche lo demás, salí disparado asía la salida de la disquera pero…

-¡MIERDA!- no hay ningún auto por la autopista, de alguna manera ya no me siento mareado o cansado, tal vez lo estoy y mi mente me engaña, no me importa, empecé a correr hacia el hospital… ¡por favor Courtney, aguanta un poco más!...

* * *

**POV DE COURTNEY**

… Mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy?... todo está borroso… no puedo moverme y siento mucho dolor… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

… Escucho un sonido… no sé cómo explicarlo pero es parecido al de un timbre solo que es constante…

…_-… ¡Doctor!... _

…_-… ¡atrás!..._ -… ¿Qué es eso?... son como guantes y los frota entre sí y ahora los acerca a mi pecho…

-¡AAG-!-… ¡mi cuerpo salto, duele!… -¡AAG-!...

_-¡Aumenten la potencia!-_ ¡Mierda! ¿¡Que pa-!

-¡AAG-!- ¡No puedo gritar! ¡Duele demasiado! ¡Es como si una descarga eléctrica, un gran voltaje recorriera todo mi cuerpo!

_-¡¿Recuperamos el ritmó cardiaco? _

_-¡Si, pero aun no es estable! _

-¡AAG-!-…

_-¡Doctor, perdió el conocimiento!_

_-¡Calmantes! ¡Muévanse!

* * *

_

**POV DE BRIDGETTE**

…- ¡AHÍ VIENE!- grito Trent, todos nos reunimos a su alrededor…

-¡Doctor! ¡¿Cómo estás? ¡Dígame que se va a salvar! ¡Por favor!- no me importo que la gente seme quedase viendo, no me importa nada en este instante…

…-… tuvo un ataque de histeria antes del accidente… provoca enojo incontrolable, no eres capaz de escuchar razones, tienes alucinaciones, estas fuera de si...

…-Pe-Pero… va a estar bien… -… lo mire…-… ¿verdad?...

.

.

.

…Dios mío, sé lo que significa su silencio… -… no…

…-…Señorita, como profesional le diré la verdad…

-¡NO~!

…-… Sera un milagro si pasa la noche…

-¡POR FAVOR NO! ¡COURTNEY!- comencé a dirigirme a las puertas del quirófano- ¡COURTNEY! ¡TRAE AQUI TÚ TRASERO Y SERMONEAME PEOR QUE MI MADRE! ¡COURTNEY! ¡COURTNEY POR FAVOR! ¡COURTNEY!

…-¡Bridgette, cálmate!- dijo Geoff intentando abrazarme pero selo negué…

… me abalance así el hombre -¡Doctor! ¡Doctor, usted tiene que hacer algo!-golpie su pecho- ¡USTED TIENE QUE HACER ALGO, MALDICION!

-señorita

-¡SALVELE LA VIDA, SE LO RUEGO! ¡EL DINERO NO SERA PROBLEMA, SOLO HAGA ALGO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡LE DARE TODO, PIDALO Y SERA SUYO! ¡SOLO SALVELA!

-Lo siento mucho, ¡Se estrello contra otro auto estando a una gran velocidad y su cabeza impacto en el volante, sin mencionar que sufrió muchos rasguños y quemaduras muy graves perdiendo a la vez mucha sangre!, estoy sorprendido que haya logrado llegar al hospital a tiempo…

Trent se acerco al médico y toco su hombro-… Doctor…

-por el momento la dejaremos en observación, de verdad lo lamento pero no puedo hacer nada…

…-… Doctor, se la dejamos en sus manos…

…-… no hijo… en las manos de Dios…- dicho esto se fue sin mirar atrás…

-¡Courtney!- fue un grito enorme, hizo mi cuerpo temblar, mira hacia la entrada del hospital y vi al mirar verdeazulado…

Trent se acerco a este intentando calmarlo, solo caminaba asía adentro-¡Duncan!- Se que la buscaba…

-¡¿Dónde está?- pregunto desesperado sin verle a la cara, solo observaba a su alrededor

Trent se vio forzado a tomarlo de los hombros -¡Duncan, escucha!

-¡Dime donde esta!

-¡escúchame!

Este se libero -¡muévete!- se introdujo más adentro del edificio

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

_-¡¿Qué está haciendo? ¡No puede pasar! ¡Seguridad!_

…-… Courtney…

_-¡esta en esa habitación!_

…no se qué hacer, me siento tan débil en este momento, sus oscuros ojos están cerrados… como si durmiese… gracias al cielo así es, muchas vendas se encuentran cubriendo su cuerpo, también hay moretones y algunos rasguños visibles y un collarín alrededor de su cuello, lentamente camine hacia ella… no puede ser, esta mañana tu… ¡por favor, no me hagas eso, no me dejes solo!... la tome de los hombros levantándola un poco para poder abrazarla mientras cerraba los ojos y la movía suavemente…

… –Co-Courtney, de-despierta… tienes un disco que grabar, ¿recuerdas?... tienes que salir de aquí para eso… tienes que salir de aquí, por mi… Courtney, ¿me escuchas, verdad?... quiero vivir a tu lado y-y te-tener una familia contigo, solo nosotros dos… te-tendremos citas otra vez y-y te comprare un anillo y-y y te diré lo mucho que te amo y-y te pe-pediré que te cases conmigo… dejare de tomar y fumar, lo-lo hare por ti bebe… así que por favor…

…abrí los ojos esperando ver en su rostro una sonrisa, mejillas rosadas de vergüenza y en sus oscuros ojos lagrimas de felicidad… pero… nada… me separe un poco de ella y no pude evitar abrí los ojos con impacto al ver en su mejilla una lagrima… pero no de ella, si no mía, una lagrima mía había resbalado y caído en su rostro… ¿yo llorando? Me toque la mejilla para comprobarlo y mi cara estaba completamente bañada en lagrimas, simplemente no dejan de fluir, ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Desde que era un bebe esta es la primera vez que lloro!... volví a mirar su rostro, esta igual que cuando entre… volví a atraerla a mi pecho con fuerza, para seguir llorando esperando su consuelo- ¡COURTNEY! ¡HABRE LOS OJOS! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! ¡DI ALGO POR FAVOR!

-¡Duncan!- escuche detrás de mí pero no voltie a ver quién era, sabía que era la voz de Trent

-¡Courtney!- era Bridgette

-¡joven, le pido que salga de la habitación! ¡La señorita está gravemente herida y necesita reposo!- dos hombres, deduzco que era el dúo dinámico de seguridad me separo de ella forzándome a separarme de ella y salir de la habitación… no fue difícil, no me forcejee ni nada, me dejaron en la sala de espera pero yo salí aun mas hasta llegar al estacionamiento sentándome en la banqueta…

…-… no puede ser… -…-… no puede ser…- me repetía a mí mismo, intentando engañarme y creer que me encuentro en una pesadilla, mire al cielo, y temerosamente junte mis manos…

… –Dios, he… bueno…muy rara vez he hablado contigo, y tu como yo sabemos que no he sido un creyente, la verdad no sé si lo que hago ahora es una pérdida de tiempo, es decir…¡no te veo!… pero la gente dice que aunque no te pueden ver en verdad existes, posiblemente la gente que me vea hablando solo crea que soy un loco pero muchos en el hospital lo hacen esperando un milagro y yo también quiero que me regales uno… ¡si en verdad existes!, ¡te pido que salves la vida de la mujer a quien tanto amo, sálvala y permítele ser feliz aun!… aun si no es conmigo… te-¡TE LO REUGO! ¡HAS ALGO, POR FAVOR!...

* * *

**Hola chicos, años que no actualizo, sorry y espero que no me hayan olvidado xD**

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡casi llegamos al final!**

**Lo que tendrán los próximos capítulos:**

_-Debemos terminar… creo que es lo mejor para nosotros…_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Te dije que no bromearas con eso…_

_-¡No debes mirar!_

_-¡Te amo, quiero estar contigo!_

_-__Te necesito a mi lado más que nunca, ¡Siempre será así! ¡¿Es que no puedes entenderlo?_

_-Mis sentimientos no son de amor…_

_-… ¡Acepto!…_

_- ¡Me decepcionaste! ¡No pudistes aguantar ni una maldita semana y te encuentro con ella medio desnuda en la sala de tu departamento!_

_-¿Qué paso cuando dijiste que me amabas?_


	21. Incompetente

**POV DE DUNCAN**

… –… te-¡TE LO REUGO! ¡HAS ALGO, POR FAVOR!...

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

_-¡Doctor! _

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Es un incompetente!- le gritaba mientras sujetaba fuertemente su camiseta acorralándolo contra la pared

-¡Duncan, cálmate!

Lo presione mas -¿¡Donde esta?

-¡lo siento, no lo sé! ¡Al parecer ocurrió durante la media noche cuando no se aceptan mas visitas! ¡Lo lamento, pero no me haré responsable cuando ya no me encontraba en el hospital!

-¡Bridgette, ¿ya avisaste a la policía?

-no empezaran la búsqueda hasta que pasen las 24 horas- libere al hombre y proseguí a abandonar la habitación

-¡Duncan!

-¡Voy a buscarla, quédate aquí!

-¡Toronto es una ciudad inmensa, ¿Dónde empezarías? ¡Quédate aquí conmigo y los demás y espera a que regrese por si sola!

-¡Esta herida! ¡La vistes ayer, gracias al cielo paso la noche!

-¡¿Y donde planeas ir primero, al parque, el cine, el centro comercial!

-¡Déjame tranquilo!- Salí de la habitación con un portazo detrás de mí, fue más incomodo de lo que creí, nunca antes había discutido con Bridgette…

…me dirigí al estacionamiento y… mi auto… lo deje en… ¡maldición, lo olvide por completo! Solo me limite a suspirar, no era momento para enojarme por pequeñeces, tome un taxi y le di indicaciones al conductor de llevarme a diversos lugares, primero me dirigí a la casa de Court y al parecer su madre y Edward ya habían sido informados del accidente de su hija pero… ella no estaba ahí, me dirigí a la disquera pero… nada, fui a los alrededores del hospital y el resultado fue el mismo, me dirigí a todas las plazas de la ciudad y lo mismo… parecía como si se hubiese esfumado…

…cuando me di cuenta, ya el día había acabado y en el cielo no había más que estrellas, mire la hora en mi celular y eran las 12:24 AM… pase el día entero buscándola y no di con el rastro de ella… es verdaderamente frustrante…

_Llamada telefónica:_

…_-… ¿sí?..._

_-Geoff, ¿la encontraron?_

_-¡Viejo, ¿ya viste la hora?_

_Mire la pantalla de mi celular -son las 12:32 AM…_

_-mañana continuaremos buscándola, ¡llevas 2 días en vela, ve a casa!…_

_-Geoff… ella podría estar en la calle ahora mismo y creo que lloverá…_

_-Duncan, no podrás buscarla así como estas, estamos hablando de Courtney… ella estará bien, ya no es una niña…_

_-¡ella esta herida!…_

_._

_._

_._

_-no puedes hacer nada… _

Al escuchar esas palabras simplemente me limite a colgar y volver al taxi para dar mi último viaje de hoy, mi departamento, es verdad… estoy tan cansado que podría dormir todo un mes… pero no podre dormir placenteramente…

Cuando finalmente llegamos debo decir que pague una gran suma de dinero, olvidaba lo caro que puede ser viajar en taxi… recuerdo que esa fue la razón por la que compre un auto… soy el más grandísimo idiota del planeta tierra…

… perezosamente entre a la recepción y tome el ascensor, una vez parado frente a la puerta me percate de que la puerta estaba abierta… ¿Acaso Gwen está aquí?...

Una vez adentro, no me encontré con nada fuera de lo normal… ¿acaso olvide cerrar?...

Prendí las luces para confirmar que nadie había entrado a robar ni nada, cerré la puerta y nuevamente apague las luces para dirigirme a mi habitación y descansar… la verdad dudo que pueda dormir un poco, sigo preocupado… ayer estaba sumamente herida, ¿Cómo pudo escapar del hospital así?... al menos me siento aliviado de que haya vuelto a abrir los ojos… que hospital…

…mas incompetente…

Una vez adentro de mi habitación prendí la luz nuevamente… creo que… por poco me desmayaba…

…-…Duncan…

* * *

**Perdón por dejarlo así pero por favor entiéndanme xD**

**¿Quién creen que le hablo ha Duncan?**

**Chan chan chan… seep, se que apesta ¬¬**

**Bueno **

**Próximamente, en el siguiente cap:**

_-Te dije que no bromearas con eso…_

_-¡No debes mirar!_

_-¡Te amo, quiero estar contigo!_

_-Mis sentimientos no son de amor…_

_-¿Quieres algo? ¡Solo pídelo!_

…_-… un bebe…_


	22. No te olvides de mi

**POV DE DUNCAN**

_-¡ella esta herida!…_

_._

_._

_._

_-no puedes hacer nada…_

Al escuchar esas palabras simplemente me limite a colgar y volver al taxi para dar mi último viaje de hoy, mi departamento, es verdad… estoy tan cansado que podría dormir todo un mes… pero no podre dormir placenteramente…

Cuando finalmente llegamos debo decir que pague una gran suma de dinero, olvidaba lo caro que puede ser viajar en taxi… recuerdo que esa fue la razón por la que compre un auto… soy el más grandísimo idiota del planeta tierra…

… perezosamente entre a la recepción y tome el ascensor, una vez parado frente a la puerta me percate de que la puerta estaba abierta… ¿Acaso Gwen está aquí?...

Una vez adentro, no me encontré con nada fuera de lo normal… ¿acaso olvide cerrar?...

Prendí las luces para confirmar que nadie había entrado a robar ni nada, cerré la puerta y nuevamente apague las luces para dirigirme a mi habitación y descansar… la verdad dudo que pueda dormir un poco, sigo preocupado… ayer estaba sumamente herida, ¿Cómo pudo escapar del hospital así?... al menos me siento aliviado de que haya vuelto a abrir los ojos… que hospital…

…mas incompetente…

Una vez adentro de mi habitación prendí la luz nuevamente… creo que… por poco me desmayaba…

…-…Duncan…

* * *

**POV DE GWEN **

… esta esencia sumamente nostálgica para mi, estando tan cerca mío…

…acompañado del calor humano… rosando mi piel… soy tan feliz…

…-…Gwen… hay que terminar…- murmuro mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cabello, acto que detuve para poder darle la espalda, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro acompañado de una risa sin control…

_-¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Viene del piso de arriba?_

_-¡Ahora es lo de menos! ¡No debes mirar, Cariño! ¡Es una sorpresa!_

-… ¡GWEN!…-el grito mi nombre para callar mi escándalo pero no me detenía, reía al igual que a una niña que le estuviesen haciendo cosquillas, este tomo mi hombro bruscamente para mirarlo a la cara… era lo que menos quería que hiciese… no quería que viese mi rostro…

.

.

.

…bañado en lágrimas…

.

.

.

…¿Por qué?...

.

.

.

…¿Por qué cuando soy verdaderamente feliz junto a el?...

.

.

.

…-Te dije… que no bromearas… no con eso…- murmure sin para mi llanto, eso significaba que lo que paso ase algunas horas bajo las sabanas blancas… ¿fue una despedida?...

…-… Gwen yo qu-…

-¡TE AMOR, QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas, este solo me observo por unos segundos y me abrazo en la cama con su pecho aun desnudo…

…_-…_No te mentiré diciéndote que mis sentimientos no son de amor, Gwen… porque soy feliz del hecho de que nos hayamos reencontrado… y es por eso que esto tiene que acabar…

…-… ¿Qu-?...

-… ¿3 años y el matrimonio entre ustedes queda anulado, cierto?...-…¿Qué estas diciéndome?...-…¿Recuerdas cuando Courtney nos encontró en el estudio y casi me obligo a acompañarla sin pantalones?, esa vez ella me llamo "vulgar" por acostarme contigo a "espaldas" de Duncan…

-¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!- le dije rogando, hundiéndome mas en su pecho… no quería soltarlo…

Pero al parecer el no pensaba de la misma manea que yo, me soltó y salió de la cama para comenzar a vestirse-…no para mi Gwen… cuando el compromiso entre ustedes quede anulado, búscame si aun sigues sintiendo los mismos sentimientos hacia mi… mi puerta nunca estará cerrada para ti…

-…Trent…- Murmure sin darme cuenta, no dejaba de llorar y era una sensación horrible, pasaron los minutos y ambos permanecíamos en silencio hasta que escuche la manija y mi vista se dirigió hacia la puerta con una gran preocupación…

…-…Gwen… nunca olvides que yo siempre seré la persona que más te ame en este mundo…- dicho esto salió de la habitación… pocos segundos o minutos, no lo sé ni me importa el tiempo que paso después, escuche el arranque de un auto, cuando no lo escuche mas… las lagrimas fluyeron de mis ojos sin control alguno…

…mi mundo al igual que una cajita de cristal, se rompió en mil pedazos…

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

…-…Duncan…- murmuro con una sonrisa al verme…

Lentamente me acerque, no pude evitar ver su cuerpo… estaba severamente herido y no sabía que hace por ella…

…-…Courtney…- murmure su nombre, me deje caer para dirigir a mi vista al suelo, sentí su delicada mano acariciando mi cabeza, así que levante la vista para tener su rostro frente al mío… ahora siento un gran alivio, al igual que una gran preocupación…

* * *

**Próximamente, en el siguiente cap:**

…-… ¡Hey, quiero besarte!…

…-¡Pero yo no quiero!...

…-…3 años…

…-…Te esperare…

…-… ¿Quieres algo? ¡Solo pídelo!...

…-… un bebe…

* * *

**Palabras del autor**: Hola chicos, pues aquí estoy nuevamente xD

Espero que haya quedado bien y no haya perdido el "talento" xD porque hace… ¿Cuánto tiempo?... ¿medio año? Bueno, el chiste es que no estuve por aquí, así que tampoco no leí nada y les pido disculpas esperando que no se hayan olvidado de mi

Probablemente me desaparezca por otro tiempo xD es que estoy full con la escuela y lo más seguro es que continúe en los fines de semana y las vacaciones, si es que quieren que continúe…

Bueno

Ex – XCLAUXDXC

NUEVO NOMBE: Winned

Cap. dedicado a:

**MIREYA DXC**, Te adoro amiga, porfa nunca cambies y sorry por casi no conectarme, extraño habla contigo pero ya se dara el tiempo :D

BYE

**PD: super corto el cap pero pofa Reviews **


	23. Lo eres todo para mi

**POV DE DUNCAN**

…-…Duncan…- murmuro con una sonrisa al verme…

Lentamente me acerque, no pude evitar ver su cuerpo… estaba severamente herido y no sabía qué hacer por ella…

…-…Courtney…- murmure su nombre, me deje caer para dirigir a mi vista al suelo, sentí su delicada mano acariciando mi cabeza, así que levante la vista para tener su rostro frente al mío… ahora sentía un gran alivio, al igual que una gran preocupación…

…-…Duncan…- repitió…

…me miro débilmente, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Con una mirada tan conmovedora, al igual que triste y suplicante…-…Duncan… al fin…estás conmigo…- murmuro suave y débilmente al mismo tiempo en que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, su sufrimiento era visible, incapaz de esconderse o de desaparecer…

Actué instintivamente y con suma delicadeza la abrace, atrayéndola a mi pecho mientras sutilmente olfateaba con suma gracias y reconforte el aroma de su castaña cabellera…

…ese momento me supo a gloria…

…me sentía tan feliz que no me hubiese importado morir en ese preciso instante…

.

.

.

No pude evitarlo… y recordé todo lo que hice las últimas horas antes de llegar al departamento…

…lo que hice hasta el cansancio…

…buscarla, buscarla con gran desesperación… rogando… rogando que se encontrara bien…

.

.

.

A pesar de que ya lo sabía, fue como si el destino me lo remarcara para no pensar siquiera en rendirme…

…_era ella_…

Ella era todo… lo era todo para mi…

El simple pensamiento de perderla que me invadió horas atrás, era tan destructivo en mi interior, que no puedo ni siquiera pensar en lo que pudiese haber ocurrido si ella hubiese muerto o simplemente desaparecido…

…¿Qué hubiera echo yo… que podría hacer entonces… que… hubiera hecho?...

.

.

.

…quizás… yo…

…¿Hubiese caído en tal desesperación y tristeza que renunciaría… a mi propia vida?...

…dejando sola a Samantha…

…dejando viuda a Gwen…

…dejando atrás a mis amigos…

…mi familia…

…mí trabajo…

…dejando atrás todo lo que me ha importado alguna vez, todo por ella…

…todo… por ella…

…-…Estoy aquí… Courtney, te prometo que no volveré a dejarte sola… desde ahora…siempre, siempre estaré contigo… por favor, perdóname…

…hubiese preferido morir… a estar en un mundo sin ella…

…con la esperanza, de re-encontrarme con ella en el otro mundo…

…si fuese posible…

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

…_-… ¡Hey, quiero besarte!…_

…_-¡Pero yo no quiero!..._

…_-…3 años…_

…_-…Te esperare…_

…_-… ¿Quieres algo? ¡Solo pídelo!..._

…_-… un bebe…_

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Hola! :D**

**Bueno, como saben ya regrese después de todo "un año" XD **

**Me pidieron en mi nueva historia "El primer amor, nunca es correspondido" que continuara esta historia al igual que otras :D Eso me puso muy feliz ^u^ ¡Y lo hare!**

**Lamento que el cap. sea corto en esta ocasión T.T**

**¡Pero...!**

**Agradezco profundamente el recibimiento que me dieron y espero poder tener la oportunidad de leerlos próximamente ^u^**

**Un beso**

**Chau ^u^**

**PD: Capítulo dedicado a ****PrincesaStereoLove ^u^**


End file.
